La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo
by metalosis.dragunov
Summary: Durante su viaje de graduación, los alumnos de Monster High vivirán la aventura más grande de sus vidas: una batalla por la libertad y los derechos de todos los monstruos del mundo. Además, una chica que va en busca de su destino y una cura para un espíritu quebrado por los Cazadores, halla algo que vá más allá de su imaginación: una misión divina. (Trailer de la secuela al final!)
1. Preludio: Los Cazadores de las Sombras

**Disclaimer:**

**Monster High y todos sus personajes y objetos relacionados son propiedad de Mattel Inc, no del escritor de esta obra. Las armas, vehículos, artefactos, canciones, lugares y objetos reales mencionados en este texto son propiedad de sus respectivos titulares, fabricantes y autores, no del creador de este escrito.**

**El resto de personajes originales, barcos, lugares y dispositivos ficticios mencionados en esta obra son creación del escritor de esta novela y no podrán ser usados sin consentimiento previo, por escrito, del autor. Lo anterior a excepción de que dicho permiso sea solicitado por los administradores de este sitio, para todos los efectos legales que éstos tengan a bien llevar a cabo.**

**Preludio: Los Cazadores de las Sombras.**

_Cada guerra es una destrucción del espíritu_ humano.  
**Henry Miller**_  
_

**San Juan de Acre, Israel, enero de 1190. **Un convoy de hombres a caballo escolta a un carruaje que viaja por los campos cerca de Acre, en Israel. Dentro llevan una serie de reliquias extraídas de los templos de Tierra Santa. Las llevan a Europa bajo órdenes del Papa, como un premio por sus conquistas en esta Tercera Cruzada[1].

En el cielo, como un negro augurio de muerte, un inmenso dragón deja ir su aliento justo al frente de la caravana. De los lados del camino salen decenas de soldados y la batalla por la posesión de las reliquias comienza. El capitán de la compañía que escoltaba al carruaje ordena a todos sus hombres proteger la carga a como dé lugar.

Las espadas chocan y sangran de chispas en aquel enfrentamiento. Los soldados luchan contra aquellos hombres encapuchados que parecen aprovecharse bastante bien de la ausencia del sol por las nubes de esa tarde. De pronto, cuando la batalla ya parece perdida, el astro rey se quita su máscara gris y mira hacia la tierra. Los asaltantes huyen despavoridos mientras los hombres los miran convertirse en fuego en su loca carrera, cayendo al suelo como humo y cenizas

— Demonios de la noche. — Dice el capitán a único que quedó de sus hombres — Solo ellos mueren de esa manera.

— ¿Qué ordena, señor? — responde el otro.

— Ten — le dice entregándole un pergamino dentro de una cartera de piel — Llévala con el gran maestre a Troyes y dile que el momento ha llegado.

**II**

**Troyes, Francia, julio de 1190.** Un caballero avanza raudo por entre los bosques de los alrededores de la ciudad de Troyes, Francia, con un mensaje importante. Lleva puesta una cota de malla y en sus ropas va pintada la cruz patada en color rojo[2], a juego con las manchas de sangre sobre la tela blanca. La noche es una de las más frías de la temporada, pero la información que lleva es más importante que el dolor que el viento cortante le produce en los huesos. Cruza rápidamente la húmeda ciudad y llega hasta la puerta de la antigua catedral.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea? — Pregunta el hombre que abre la pequeña puertecilla de la iglesia.

— Traigo información para el Gran Maestre.

El hombre pasa dejando su caballo afuera. Dentro se encuentra otro caballero con una lujosa armadura engastada de molduras doradas. La luz de las velas realza aún más el brillo áureo del altar de la iglesia. El invitado se inclina ante él en una reverencia y le entrega unas cartas. El Gran Maestre, luego de haber interrumpido su conversación con el sacerdote, toma los documentos y les da lectura. Su rostro denota una grave impresión. Deben ser malas noticias. Voltea luego a ver al cura y le extiende el documento.

— Ya es hora, su Santidad — dice el Maestre — No podemos permitir que los vampiros y demás monstruos sigan diezmando a nuestra gente y nuestras huestes.

—Bien, — responde el sacerdote al tiempo que lee el documento — tiene mi bendición para actuar en defensa de la humanidad. Esos demonios son creaturas sin alma, no tendrán lugar en la viña del Señor. Que Dios le acompañe en su peligrosa misión.

El Maestre hace una reverencia ante el Papa y se retira junto con el hombre que llegara con las noticias. Ya afuera de la iglesia, le da una carta al mensajero y le dice:

— Llévala al cuartel y entrégasela al general. Los Cazadores de las Sombras deben reunirse.

**Nota del autor:**

**1.-La Tercera Cruzada (1189-1192), también conocida como la Cruzada de los Reyes, fue un intento de los líderes europeos para reconquistar la Tierra Santa de manos de Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub. Fue un éxito parcial, pero no llegó a su objetivo—la última conquista de Jerusalén.**

**2.-La cruz patada (o cruz paté) de color rojo es uno de los más reconocidos símbolos de la Orden de los Pobres Caballeros de Cristo y del Templo de Salomón, conocidos también como Caballeros Templarios. Fueron una de las más importantes organizaciones militares cristianas. Dicha orden fue fundada en la ciudad de Troyes, Francia, en enero de 1128.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Decisiones Divididas

**Capítulo 1: Decisiones divididas.**

_Ilumíname,  
__Revela mi destino.  
__Sólo corta estas cuerdas  
__que me mantienen seguro._

**Benjamín Burnley.**

**Salem, Oregón, EEUU, febrero de 2013.** A las 6:00 de la mañana, el pequeño reloj de cuerda de encima de la mesa de noche hace cantar sus campanillas en anuncio de una nueva jornada. Una sutil silueta femenina revuelve las sábanas heladas y las hace crujir como la escarcha matutina bajo el peso de un par de zapatos. Un brazo de piel tan azul como el profundo hielo de los mares del ártico se extiende desde debajo de las telas y se posa sobre el reloj para hacerlo callar su metálica canción. Un par de ojos morados como las flores del rododendro se abren a la gélida luz de la mañana y contemplan los carámbanos que cuelgan del techo de la habitación: árboles de vidrio creciendo en un bosque invertido. La joven se levanta y se mira en el espejo del sanitario. Su tez brilla con la glacial humedad de la atmósfera y sus suaves mejillas se tiñen de un fulgor violeta al paso de la esponja. Un par de colmillos blancos como la nieve se asoman desde el labio inferior y completan la singular belleza de una boca congelada. Tras asearse, la muchacha sale del habitáculo y se pone el mismo vestido que el día anterior: un conglomerado de figuras geométricas de colores azules, rosas, negros y blancos que bien podría haber sido obra de la mente cubista de Picasso. Las mallas y los brazales de piel abrazan sus extremidades buscando mantener el calor dentro, mientras que el cristal de fulgurante brillo azulado lucha por enfriar el ambiente. Una banda de piel con pelo blanco y grueso remata su nívea cabellera, que refleja tonos azules y violetas como la aurora boreal.

Ya lista para el nuevo día, la chica baja las escaleras en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada guiada por el olor de la comida recién preparada que sube por el pasillo. Abajo, una mujer con una capa morada y cabello corto, con cierto aire de superioridad militar, espera en el comedor. Junto a ella está un hombre que lee el periódico, cuyo atuendo es muy similar al de su acompañante de mesa.

—Buenos días Abbey — dice la mujer al ver a la muchacha bajar por las escaleras.

— Buenos días Sr. y Sra. Bloodgood — contesta la chica con un marcado acento ruso, haciendo vibrar las erres.

— ¿Lista para tu último semestre? — pregunta el hombre dejando el periódico en la mesa.

— Sí — contesta fríamente la muchacha al tiempo que toma su lugar en el comedor.

— ¿Y ya sabes que estudiarás en la universidad? — le pregunta la Sra. Bloodgood.

— Yo aún no decidir — responde Abbey — Mi padre dice que él apoyarme en cualquier cosa, menos en fuerzas armadas.

— ¿Y por qué no? — pregunta el Sr Bloodgood.

— Él ser de los Cuerpos de Seguridad Montañeses, pero no querer que yo siga carrera en armas. Dice que ser muy peligroso y mal pagado. Sé que ser peligroso, pero no estar tan mal pagado como él decir.

— Pues al final es tu decisión, tu vida y tu camino, no los de él. — Dijo la Sra. — Si tu padre no tuvo buena suerte en lo que eligió, no significa que vaya a pasarte lo mismo a ti.

— Las preinscripciones terminan en un mes. — Dijo el Sr Bloodgood — Aún tienes tiempo.

— Solo espero que sea suficiente. — dijo Abbey al fin.

Afuera, las calles parecían no haber despertado del todo; aún estaban cubiertas con su nívea frazada. La chica caminaba por encima del hielo de la banqueta y se detenía de cuando en cuando a mirar la escarcha de los árboles. El cielo parecía haber sido forjado en hierro durante la noche: el sol de la mañana reflejaba su incandescencia en las nubes bajas y lo hacía parecer recién salido del crisol. Pero la luz sólo duró unos instantes. Las nubes cubrieron al astro rey y dejaron todo con el aspecto frío y gris que a ella le encantaba.

Abbey caminaba por las calles disfrutando de aquella helada mañana, tratando de encontrar un indicio del destino que le dijera por dónde llevar su vida durante los siguientes cinco años. La preparatoria terminaría en no menos de seis meses, pero para las preinscripciones a la universidad apenas quedaba ya uno, y éste era precisamente el más corto del año. Tenía que decidirse ahora si no quería quedarse sin un lugar, pero por ahora la vida universitaria no le llamaba la atención. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no notó en qué momento la conocida silueta de la escuela apareció tras una esquina.

Era demasiado temprano, o al menos eso parecía, ya que no había ni un alma en todo el lugar. Decidió no retrasar más las cosas y entrar de una vez. Dentro en el salón de clases no había nadie, y acaso uno que otro estudiante deambulaba por los pasillos, aún embotado en el sopor de la noche. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar las bancas, los escritorios, los mapas, los viejos libros y el polvoriento pizarrón que tantos problemas le habían dado en ciertas ocasiones. En el pasado hubo momentos en que, presa del estrés escolar, deseó con gran fuerza que todo aquello terminara ya; y ahora que el momento por fin se acercaba, lo único que quería era que ese tren desacelerara en su marcha hacia la última estación del recorrido.

— ¡Abbey! — Dijo una chica de cabello en luces blancas y negras y pálida piel del color de los líquenes de los bosques que llevaba un corto vestido escolar a cuadros — Hoy llegaste temprano, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lista para el último semestre?

— Si — contestó la chica.

Su amiga, notando un semblante un tanto nostálgico, se aventuró a preguntar:

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Yo aún no decidir qué hacer, Frankie — dijo — Haber revisado una vez y otra las opciones de carreras, pero ninguna gustarme lo suficiente.

— Ah, no te preocupes, — dijo Frankie mientras la tomaba del hombro — aún tienes un mes para decidir.

En eso estaban cuando comenzaron a llegar los demás estudiantes. Las preguntas acerca de las vacaciones y los planes futuros llenaron el salón hasta el arribo del profesor. Las horas siguientes transcurrieron entre clases y saludos de bienvenida luego de las vacaciones de invierno, e incluso algunas felicitaciones de navidad atrasadas. Otro de los temas que inundaban los pasillos eran las festividades del día de San Valentín, pero todo aquello le tenía sin cuidado a Abbey luego del desastre en que acabara su relación con Heath. Fue de mutuo acuerdo que siguieran con la amistad aún después de la ruptura, pero por algo las cosas ya no eran como antes, e incluso de un tiempo acá él se había tornado algo distante. Si acaso había decidido por fin rendirse y ya no molestarla con el regreso; o estaba simplemente esperando la oportunidad que, según él, se le presentaría en San Valentín; era algo que a Abbey ya no le importaba.

La discusión de la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería comenzó de manera habitual, con preguntas acerca de las vacaciones. Abbey había atajado bien todas las interrogaciones que le lanzaron sus amigas, pero no pudo evitar que el tema de la universidad finalmente saliera a flote.

— ¿Y tú a qué carrera vas a entrar Frankie? — preguntó la chica lobo de piel morena, cabello ondulado y ojos dorados como un par de ópalos brillantes.

— Haré trámites a Ingeniería Eléctrica. — Contestó la muchacha — Mí padre insiste en mantener la tradición familiar y yo no le llevaré la contraria. Además, ¡siempre he sido alguien con chispa!

— Ya lo creo — dijo Clawdeen — ¿Y tú, Lagoona?

La chica de cabello rubio con reflejos azules, piel turquesa como las aguas de la Gran Barrera y ojos verdes como los sargazos dejó un momento las algas de su desayuno y respondió:

— Ya lo decidí: tomaré Biología Marina y tal vez después haga un diplomado en Criptozoología Oceánica o un posgrado en Biología de la Conservación. La Universidad de Costas del Cráneo[1] tiene buques de investigación, y si no logro embarcarme con ellos, la OTT[2] también tiene barcos oceanográficos.

— Vaya, se ve que ya lo tienes bien planeado. — Dijo Frankie — Creo que te quedará perfecto. ¿Y tú, Clawdeen?

— Draculaura, Cleo y yo estaremos juntas en Diseño.

— Nos especializaremos en Moda y Alta Costura — agregó la chica egipcia de piel color bronce, cabello negro con mechas doradas y ojos tan azules como el eterno fluir de las aguas del Nilo.

— ¿Y tú Ghoulia? — continuó Frankie, a lo que la chica de piel grisácea, articulaciones atoradas y ojos índigo le contestó con un alarido gutural.

— Sí, creo que Ingeniería Química te sentaría de maravilla — agregó Cleo.

— ¿Y tú Abbey? — preguntó la chica vampiro.

— Yo aún no decidirlo.

— Pero tienes al menos una idea, ¿no? — aventuró Lagoona.

— En realidad no. O bueno, tal vez, no sé. Cuando era niña yo querer enlistarme en el ejército o la marina, pero mi padre oponerse. Dice que debo estudiar una carrera civil, cualquiera.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? — pregunto Frankie.

— Antes yo estar segura de entrar a la Marina, pero ahora ya no tanto.

En eso estaban cuando el estridente sonido de la campanilla inundó el lugar: era hora de ir a las últimas clases. Al parecer todas sus amigas tenían más que claro el futuro que querían tener, y eso la dejaba un poco atrás. Abbey, la chica ruda y segura de sí misma estaba ahora en aprietos por no saber qué rumbo tomar luego de la preparatoria. Tal vez era cierto y era quizá solo cuestión de tiempo para que su decisión se aclarara; pero también era verdad que éste se le estaba acabando.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-La Universidad de Costas del Cráneo es una institución educativa creada en la nación del mismo nombre con el propósito de proporcionar instrucción universitaria de calidad a los monstruos del mundo, en campos relacionados con su sociedad. No obstante, también tiene diversos programas de intercambio y cooperación con otras casas de estudios del orbe y además permite el ingreso de humanos a sus programas. La Universidad Monstruo Americana (AMU por sus siglas en inglés) es su sede en los EUA.**

**2.-OTT son las siglas de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania. Su existencia y propósitos se definirán más adelante.**

**-  
**Este es mi primer fic, así que por favor no sean tan duros. Cualquier tipo de crítica CONSTRUCTIVA se acepta. Ah, y por favor especifiquen el numero de capítulo en los comentarios. Gracias!

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Planes de graduación

**Capítulo 2: Planes de Graduación.**

_El hombre tiene mil planes para sí mismo. El azar, sólo uno para cada uno._

**Mencio.**

**Salem, Oregón, EEUU, mayo de 2013. **Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde el inicio de semestre. Las vacaciones de primavera han recortado aún más el ya de por si breve curso, y junto con todos los días feriados y los preparativos para la graduación, el tiempo parece fluir más como el agua de un clepsidra que como la arena de un reloj. Abbey ha tenido que posponer su entrada a la universidad hasta el siguiente calendario, el de febrero, debido a su inseguridad. Por un momento creyó que aquello molestaría grandemente a sus padres, pero resultó que ellos lo tomaron con bastante calma. "Si necesitas más tiempo para decidir, bien, adelante. Pero si te tomas más de un año en ello te enviaré a trabajar con tu tío a las minas de crionita[1]"—le había dicho su padre. Ella no quería irse a trabajar a las minas, así que tenía que terminar de convencerse de que en realidad deseaba entrar a la Marina, pero hacía falta algo que acabara de demostrarle que ese era el lugar en el que quería estar.

Absorta en esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta el momento en que llegaron sus demás amigas al salón de clases.

— Hey chicas, ¿ya se están preparando para la graduación? — preguntó Lagoona.

— Sí, Draculaura y yo fuimos al centro de la ciudad a ver los vestidos. — Dijo Clawdeen — Había algunos que estaban divinos, pero aún no logro convencerme.

— Ni yo. — Continuó la vampiresa — Y además aún debo hablar con mi papá para que me diga cuánto dinero me dará para comprarlo.

— Ja, — rió Cleo — como si tuvieras que preocuparte por eso. Yo estoy pensando en traer algo desde Egipto; solo espero que mi hermana no lo arruine antes de que llegue.

— Pues conociéndola… — continuó Clawdeen con sarcasmo.

— De cualquier forma, papá ya se lo advirtió: si le hace algo la castigará.

La charla siguió su habitual curso de ropa, accesorios, parejas y demás planes para el Baile de Graduación. Las muchachas notaron la ausencia de la voz de Abbey y le preguntaron por sus planes.

— ¿Y tú Abbey? — Le dijo Frankie — ¿Ya tienes pensado como irás al baile?

— Yo ni siquiera saber si ir o no al baile — respondió la chica yeti.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— No ser costumbre en mi aldea.

— Y entonces ¿qué hacen? — preguntó Lagoona.

— Solo ceremonia de acto académico. Entregarte los documentos y dejarte ir a casa a hacer lo que tú quieras, casi siempre cena familiar. Algo sencillo.

La conversación fue truncada en ese mismo instante. El profesor entró al salón con paso firme, dejó su portafolio de piel en el escritorio, tomó un gis de dentro y comenzó a escribir integrales en el pizarrón. Una hora de Cálculo más y la escuela había terminado por ese día. Y lo que parecía ser una eternidad para Abbey, finalmente se acabó con el estridente sonido del timbre de salida. Las chicas caminaban rumbo a casa bajo el cálido sol de la primavera cuando continuaron su conversación con Abbey.

— ¿Y ya decidiste a qué vas a entrar?

— Yo ver una película el otro día y decidir entrar a la Marina; aunque aún yo no estar muy convencida de ello.

— Pues me parece bien — dijo Lagoona — Si alguien de nosotras puede aguantar los trotes de la mili, esa eres tú.

Abbey sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.

— ¡Oigan chicas! — Exclamó la muchacha del mar luego de unos minutos — Tengo una magnífica idea.

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta! — le apuró Draculaura.

— El año pasado oí que un par de grupos de la escuela escogieron irse de crucero en lugar de ir al baile. — Explicó Lagoona — Según lo que leí en el blog de Spectra y en el Face, fueron tres semanas completas de viaje: una de ida, una en la playa, y otra de regreso.

— ¡¿Una semana solo para llegar? ¿Pues hasta dónde se fueron? — dijo Clawdeen, sorprendida.

— Hasta Cabo Calavera, en Costas del Cráneo[2]. — Continuó la chica — Sé que parece mucho, pero es que tengan en cuenta que en viajes transoceánicos lo que un avión recorre en una hora, a un buque le toma todo un día. Además es un crucero, hay mucho que hacer en esos barcos: boutiques, spas, tiendas, restaurantes, piscina y demás; como una ciudad pequeña. Hay algunos que hasta tienen sala de conciertos, teatro y todo.

— Y además es Costas del Cráneo. — Agregó Frankie — El único país mayormente habitado por monstruos, y uno de los mejores destinos de playa de todo el mundo.

— Mi hermana también se fue de viaje con sus compañeros cuando se graduó — dijo Cleo — y se la pasó todo el resto de las vacaciones desde que llegó de regreso presumiéndole a todo el mundo lo que hizo allá. Fue realmente insoportable.

La chica zombi emitió un ligero alarido gutural, a lo que Cleo respondió:

— Ghoulia tiene razón, un viaje de tres semanas se disfruta y dura más tiempo que un baile. Y realmente quiero ser ahora yo la que le presuma a mi hermana de mi viaje de graduación.

— Perfecto. — Dijo Lagoona al fin — Voy a investigar las fechas, los itinerarios y los precios y yo les aviso.

Y con esos planes en mente, las chicas separaron sus caminos rumbo a sus respectivas casas, pensando en que ahora su graduación sería completamente diferente a las demás. La más larga e inolvidable de todas.

**II**

Dos días después, el lunes, las chicas se encontraron de nuevo en la escuela. Abbey había decidido quitarse de la cabeza todo aquel embrollo de la universidad y dedicarse a disfrutar aquellos últimos dos meses del semestre, por lo que sus amigas la encontraron más relajada aquella mañana. Durante la hora del almuerzo, el tema del viaje por fin salió a flote.

— Bien chicas, — comenzó Lagoona — aquí tengo las fechas y los itinerarios de los cruceros que van a Costas del Cráneo. — y les extendió unos folletos con imágenes de barcos y playas.

— Vaya, se ve que se la pasan muy bien — dijo Draculaura al ver las fotos.

— Y lo mejor es que es una línea de barcos orientada a monstruos. — Explicó Lagoona — Sus buques tienen camarotes especiales para monstruos de agua dulce, salada, vampiros, lobos y demás.

— Sí, el nombre lo dice todo: — apuntó Clawdeen — "Monster Cruise Lines: Hacemos de sus vacaciones algo terrorífico."

— ¿Y cuánto va a costarnos? — preguntó Abbey.

— Bueno, eso depende de cómo quieras viajar: — dijo Frankie, quien había ayudado a Lagoona la tarde anterior a hacer las cotizaciones. — Un camarote doble te cuesta 880 dólares, pero si quieres una suite, cuesta 2000 dólares.

— Vaya, parecer caro — contestó la chica del hielo.

— Bueno, — dijo Frankie — si es algo alto el precio, pero llamamos a la compañía y nos dijeron que tienen una promoción especial para estudiantes graduados con un muy buen descuento. Aunque serían habitaciones de baja categoría.

Cleo dio una mirada de desaprobación a los folletos, las demás se quedaron un poco escépticas.

— No se confundan chicas, — explicó Lagoona — Frankie y yo estuvimos revisando las imágenes de los camarotes y en realidad estaban bastante bien. Tienen televisión satelital, baño privado con regadera, tocador, dos sofás y dos camas. Serían 700 dólares por habitación, pero como caben dos personas por camarote, pues le tocaría de 350 a cada una.

— Bueno, si es así, — puntualizó Clawdeen — creo que si puedo sacarle 350 monedas a mi padre. De todos modos es eso lo que estaba guardando para el vestido y la fiesta. Y ahora que lo mencionas, creo recordar que nos había dicho a mis hermanos y a mí que nos llevaría de paseo luego de la graduación. Tal vez hasta quieran venir con nosotros.

— Pues de hecho — apuntó Frankie — la señorita con la que hablamos por teléfono nos dijo que si nuestros padres nos acompañaban el descuento también aplicaba a ellos. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es reunir un grupo de 20 personas como mínimo para que nos puedan hacer efectiva la promoción.

— Pero nosotras sólo ser siete — dijo Abbey.

— Pues podemos decirle a Operetta, Spectra y a las demás. — Dijo Clawdeen — Y no olviden que contando a mi hermano ya seríamos ocho.

— ¡¿Clawd va a ir? — preguntó Draculaura, emocionada.

— Eso creo. — Contestó la loba — Anoche se lo comenté y le pareció una buena idea. Y luego como él ya trabaja, pues puede pagar él su boleto.

— ¡Ah! — Dijo la vampiresa en un suspiro — ¡Espero que si vaya! Trataré de convencerlo

— Bien chicas, — concluyó Lagoona — hay que avisarle a Spectra para ver si quiere ir, y también para que cuelgue un aviso en su blog y en el periódico escolar. Creo que con eso será más que suficiente para conseguir gente y completar los 20.

— Abbey y yo iremos con la directora Bloodgood para que nos diga que le parece la idea, — dijo Frankie — y cuando llegue a casa colgaré otra invitación en el Face a ver quién quiere ir.

— Pero esperen un momento — dijo Cleo — Lagoona, ¿hasta cuando tenemos para hacer las reservaciones?

— ¡Ay! Qué bueno que me acuerdas. — Dijo ella — Ayer que llamamos a la compañía nos dijeron que tenemos que reservar mínimo con un mes de anticipación a la fecha de salida que elijamos. El acto académico será el 6 de julio, y la fecha de salida más próxima es el 8, así que tenemos sólo estas tres semanas que nos quedan de mayo para reservar.

— ¿Y cuánto hay que dar de anticipo?

— Pagaríamos la mitad al reservar y la otra mitad una semana antes, — dijo Frankie — así que a quien le digamos tendría hasta el día 8 de junio para confirmarnos y tener listo el dinero.

— Bueno, entonces no se hable más. — Dijo Cleo — Veamos quiénes quieren ir y dentro de tres semanas veremos cuántos tenemos. Si completamos los 20 ¡Nos vamos de crucero!

— ¡Sí! — contestaron las otras.

Y dicho esto, las chicas se retiraron a sus respectivas clases.

**III**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella conversación acerca de sus planes de irse de crucero. Entre clase y clase y durante los descansos, las muchachas se habían dado a la tarea de invitar a todas sus amigas y conocidas. Aquella mañana se reunieron por fin en la cafetería a discutir los resultados.

— Bien monstruitas — dijo Cleo — ¿cuántos logramos reunir?

— A mi me confirmaron Spectra, Operetta, Jackson y Rochelle — dijo Frankie.

— Yo hablé con mis padres y dijeron que nos llevarían a mis hermanos y a mí, — dijo Clawdeen — así que yo tengo a Clawd y a Howleen. Ah, y a Cupid.

— Ok, yo hablé con Gil y dijo que si iría — apuntó Lagoona — y también Venus.

—Y que no se te olviden Robecca, Heath y Deuce — dijo Draculaura.

Ghoulia emitió un sonido gutural, a lo que Cleo respondió:

— Bien, entonces hagamos una lista para ver cuántos tenemos. Primero nosotras. Ghoulia, haz la lista:

La chica zombi comenzó a escribir: "Cleo, yo, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Clawd, Howleen, Lagoona, Deuce, Jackson…"

— Oigan, ¿a Jackson y a Holt los contamos como uno solo, o como dos por separado? — preguntó la chica egipcia.

— Hay que contarlos por separado — dijo Frankie — para sean más. Ya después a ver qué hacemos.

Ghoulia continuó entonces escribiendo:

"Holt, Spectra, Abbey, Heath…"

— Espera ¿Heath va a ir? — preguntó Abbey con algo de desaprobación.

— Sí. — Dijo Frankie — Yo le pregunté la semana pasada y me dijo que sí, que hoy me entregaba el anticipo.

— Ok, qué más da — dijo la chica yeti.

— A ver, a ver, pero ¿quién más? — insistió Clawdeen, a lo que la chica zombi siguió escribiendo.

"Gil, Operetta, Slow Moe, Rochelle, Robecca, Venus y Cupid"

— Son todos. — Dijo Cleo extendiéndole la libreta a las chicas — Cuéntenlos.

—Son 21 — dijo Abbey.

— ¡Apenas! — Dijo Lagoona — ¿Cuántos han dado el dinero?

— Casi todos. — Dijo Frankie — De hecho creo que sólo falta Heath.

— Bien, entonces esta tarde iremos a la agencia de viajes a hacer las reservaciones.

— Oigan, pero ¿cuántos adultos irán? — preguntó Draculaura.

— Mis tíos dijeron que irían — dijo Lagoona.

— Y mis padres — dijo Frankie.

— Y los míos — dijo Clawdeen.

— Bien, entonces serian… 26 personas en total. — Dijo Lagoona — Más que suficiente.

— Oye — dijo Frankie — se te estaba olvidando Micka.

— ¡Oh cierto!

— ¿Micka? — Preguntó Abbey — ¿Quién ser ella?

— La chica con la que hicimos el proyecto de ciencias el semestre pasado, — le recordó Frankie — la que vive en una casa grande cerca de la zona industrial.

— ¡Ah, ella! — Dijo Draculaura — la que siempre anda vestida con trajes aztecas y cosas así. ¿Qué no vive en una fábrica?

— Sí, es decir, no. — Aclaró Frankie — Su casa está al lado del taller de su hermano, ¿recuerdas?

— Si, si, si, — dijo Draculaura recordando — ¿entonces ella también va a ir?

— Sí, — apuntó Frankie — y dijo que llevaría a su hermano.

—Bien, entonces con ellos dos serían 28 personas. — Concluyó Lagoona — Esta tarde Frankie y yo iremos a hacer las reservaciones. Chicas ¡Nos vamos de crucero!

— ¡Costas del Cráneo, aquí vamos! — dijeron a coro las demás.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-La crionita es un mineral extraído de los restos de un cometa caído en el corazón de la Antártida, de minas localizadas a cientos de metros bajo la superficie del hielo. Su principal propiedad es la de absorber grandes cantidades de calor y liberarlo en forma de luz, por lo que es muy codiciado entre los monstruos de climas fríos. El collar de Abbey está hecho de este mineral.**

**2.-Costas del Cráneo es un Protectorado (un territorio protegido militar y políticamente por una entidad internacional exterior a él, que en este caso es la OTT) ubicado en Oceanía, al norte y este de la Polinesia Francesa. El Estado colinda al norte con el Pacífico Norte, al sur con la Polinesia Francesa y las islas Pitcairn y Ducie del R.U. Al este colinda con el Pacífico Sur y al oeste con Kiribati y la Polinesia Francesa. Su capital es la ciudad portuaria de Cabo Calavera.**

******REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	4. Interludio I: Mi pequeña Laura

**Interludio I: Mi pequeña Laura.**

_Afuera en el camino hay luciérnagas dando vueltas,  
__Dentro en el bosque, donde las almas perdidas se ocultan.  
__Sobre la colina hay hombres que regresan  
__Tratando de hallar algo de tranquilidad para sus espíritus._

**Steven Wilson.**

**Cluj Napoca, región de Transilvania, Rumanía, marzo de 1245. **Un numeroso grupo de hombres avanza lentamente a través de los bosques rumanos. En sus ropas está pintada la cruz templaria, pero detrás de ella hay también un par de estacas pintadas. Son los Cazadores de las Sombras, una hermandad de cruzados que decidieron cambiar a los árabes por los monstruos y se dedican ahora proteger a la humanidad de dichas creaturas. Esta noche han decidido tomar el Castillo del Vampiro, una fortaleza en donde se dice habita el rey de todos los no-muertos. Las huestes se posicionan en torno a la fortaleza, y a la voz de "¡Fuego!" del capitán, los arqueros descargan una lluvia de flechas encendidas sobre la ciudadela.

Desde arriba de las murallas, dos dragones alados descargan su aliento infernal sobre los infortunados soldados. Los cuerpos se queman dentro de las armaduras de metal como papas dentro de una olla en el fogón. Las dos enormes bestias de cuernos dorados y escamas azules emprenden el vuelo disparando su furia sobre las tropas. Las catapultas entonces abren su acometida y derriban al más pequeño de ellos, que cae estrepitosamente sobre el lago contiguo. Los ganchos vuelan hacia arriba de las murallas y los soldados comienzan a trepar por ellas, sólo para encontrarse a los vampiros en contracorriente, listos con arcos y espadas.

Cuando los primeros hombres llegan a la parte de arriba, el épico espectáculo de esgrima comienza. Las espadas chocan y cantan con sus voces metálicas al tiempo que sus hojas lanzan chispas al contacto con el enemigo. Aquellos Cazadores que corren el infortunio de quedar desarmados se vuelven presa del miedo al ver como los vampiros se abalanzan directamente a sus cuellos. En medio de toda aquella trifulca, un hombre alto, con armadura dorada y capa color rojo sangre hace caer Cazadores a diestra y siniestra. Es el Conde: el señor del castillo que ha salido a defender a su familia, a sus tierras y a su gente.

Afuera, en el campo, las catapultas son cargadas con bombas incendiarias y arrojan una lluvia infernal desde los cielos y hacia el fortín. Los jarrones encendidos surcan el firmamento como rayos globulares de luz dorada y caen al suelo cual meteoros estelares, incendiando todo aquello que tocan. El último dragón, una enorme bestia con armadura dorada y ojos de fuego, descarga sus bombas sobre los trabuquetes y deja inutilizada la artillería cazadora. La creatura ha logrado hacer gran mella en las tropas invasoras, quienes finalmente se retiran luego de la media noche.

El viejo castillo se incendia sobre una colina como las brasas de una hoguera dejada en medio del bosque. Los caballeros van en retirada con sus bridones, las armas cubiertas de sangre y las banderas mojadas en la precipitación nocturna. Dentro, un hombre alto y corpulento, de aspecto pálido como los muertos, los mira retirarse desde la ventana. Una jovencita, con un semblante cercano apenas a la adolescencia, se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo mientras ambos ven por la ventana.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, padre? — pregunta ella.

— Han sido los Cazadores de las Sombras, mi pequeña. — Contesta el hombre un tanto agraviado — Los humanos ya tienen la mayor parte de los territorios de estos lares, pero nunca nada les será suficiente.

— ¿Y por eso nos han atacado?

— Sí, mi niña. Creen que porque somos diferentes tienen derecho a tratarnos como bestias.

De pronto, un soldado interrumpió la conversación familiar:

— Mi señor, la señora Lilith[1] está herida.

— ¡Mamá! — grito la chica antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡Detenle! — Ordenó el hombre cuando ella salió corriendo. El soldado la atrapó al instante.

— Debes quedarte aquí — le ordenó el Conde a su hija — yo iré a ver a tu madre.

La niña se quedó en ese gran salón débilmente iluminado por el fulgor de las velas. El brillo dorado dejaba ver la humedad de sus ojos mientras su padre salía de la habitación. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas y los rayos se disparaban al cielo como lenguas de fuego blanco. Minutos después, él regresó con un gesto grave en el rostro y la abrazó.

— Hija, tu madre desea hablar contigo.

La chica simplemente asintió y caminó hacia el cuarto de ella. Cuando entró, la débil luminiscencia áurea de los candeleros hacia resplandecer la oscura sangre del pecho de la mujer. Su vestido blanco ahora estaba manchado de puntos negros y sus ojos lentamente se nublaban y apagaban como las brasas de una hoguera. El cabello dorado y revuelto caía por un lado de la almohada como una cascada de oro fundido.

— Hola mi niña. — dijo la mujer cuando la chica entró.

— ¿Cómo estás — preguntó aquella con una voz temblorosa mientras le tomaba la mano.

— No muy bien, hija — le respondió en un tibio rumor

— Estarás mejor, — dijo entonces la chica — ya verás. Te recuperarás.

— No hija, esta vez no. — Le contestó la agonizante dama — Escucha: desde el día en que llegaste a esta casa supe que había encontrado al fin a alguien que me acompañaría. Cuando tu madre Alina murió el conde y yo le prometimos que cuidaríamos de ti y que no dejaríamos que nada malo te sucediera. Creo que hemos cumplido esa promesa al pie de la letra durante todos estos siglos.

— Ustedes siempre han sido tan buenos conmigo — le dijo la chica entre lágrimas. — No entiendo porqué los demás humanos los desprecian tanto.

— Es porque somos diferentes, mi niña. Y en este mundo la intolerancia reina y manda.

— Pues entonces ya no quiero vivir en él. — dijo la chica en un arrebato de coraje.

— No, mi niña, no pienses eso. — Le suplicó la mujer — Tú aún eres joven y tienes muchas cosas que aprender y otras tantas que ver.

— Pero no quiero nada de eso si tú no estarás conmigo para vivirlo. — dijo la muchacha ya con sus ojos fundidos.

— Nosotros no somos realmente inmortales. — Le aseguró la condesa — Es simplemente que sólo existe una única manera de hacernos morir, y es ésta. — Y señaló el fragmento de la flecha de madera en su pecho.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas, quédate conmigo!

— Ya no puedo quedarme más, mi pequeña. — Finalizó la mujer. — Iré a ver a tu madre Alina y le diré lo mucho que la amas. Ambas estaremos cuidándote desde el otro lado.

— ¡No, no puedes irte ahora!

— Hazme un último favor, mi niña — le dijo Lilith al tiempo que la acercaba a su pecho. — Sé que el perder dos veces a una madre es mucho dolor para un solo corazón…

— Ella me dio la vida y tú la inmortalidad. — Le susurró la joven — Y siempre estaré agradecida con ambas por ello.

— Escúchame. — Y la acercó aún más, como en un último abrazo de despedida. — Lo que estos hombres han hecho hoy es algo atroz. Pero aún peor sería que tú no aprendieras a perdonarlos. Jamás guardes rencor alguno en tu corazón y no alimentes nunca una venganza, pues ni el más sangriento de los desquites podrá devolverme a ti.

— Te quiero madre — le dijo la muchacha mientras la abrazaba en la cama.

— Y yo a ti, pequeña — le respondió la condesa. — Siempre te querré.

Dicho esto, la mujer de la cama dio su última exhalación y soltó su cuerpo sobre el colchón. La chica sintió el peso muerto del cadáver y estalló en lágrimas.

— ¡No me dejes, por favor no me dejes! — gritaba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la difunta. El conde rápidamente se acercó y la apartó de la cama.

— Llévala afuera. — le ordenó a un soldado que estaba ahí. Él le obedeció y sacó a la muchacha de la habitación.

El conde dio un último beso a aquellos fríos y marchitos labios que parecían haber envejecido mil años en aquellos escasos minutos. Luego, se levantó pesadamente y cubrió el rostro de su esposa con la sábana manchada de sangre.

— ¿Tiene algún plan, señor? — preguntó el capitán de la guardia del castillo.

El hombre se acercó a uno de los muebles, abrió una pequeña caja de madera y extrajo una cartera de piel con documentos en el interior. Llenó el papel con su nombre y su firma, imprimió su sello con parafina y la entregó al soldado.

— Sal de inmediato. — Ordenó — Hemos estado esperando ya durante mucho tiempo. La Hermandad de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad debe reunirse. Los humanos deben aprender que no son los únicos en este mundo que necesitan vivir.

— ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros, padre? — pregunta la joven con lágrimas en los ojos cuando el conde salió de aquella oscura habitación.

— No llores más, mi pequeña Laura — contesta el padre abrazándola — te prometo que mientras yo viva, no habrá nadie capaz de hacerte ningún daño otra vez.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-En el imaginario popular Lilith es una figura del folclor judío, considerada la primera esposa de Adán, anterior a Eva. Por otra parte, es también considerada por muchos como la primera vampiresa.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	5. Capítulo 3: La graduación

**Capitulo 3: La graduación.**

_Mamá, llévate esta placa de mí.  
__No puedo usarla más.  
__Se está poniendo muy, muy oscuro como para ver.  
__Se siente como si estuviera tocando a las puertas del cielo._

**Bob Dylan**

**Salem, Oregón, EEUU, julio de 2013. **A las ocho de la mañana, el auditorio de la escuela ya comienza a llenarse con los invitados al acto académico de la generación 2010-2013. Es una prístina mañana de principios del verano. La humedad de la tormenta nocturna aún llena el ambiente y afuera los mirlos comienzan a despertar con los primeros rayos de sol. El rocío adorna las hojas de los árboles, las plantas y las telarañas de los techos con cientos de perlas cristalinas, como engalanándolos con joyas para el gran acontecimiento que se aproxima.

Los jóvenes, ataviados con toga y birrete de graduación negro con vivos morados, llegan acompañados de sus padres. Cleo viene con su padre, Ramsés de Nile, quien es Secretario General para África de la OTT; y su madre, Isis de Nile, que funge como la asistente personal de él. Los señores Víctor y Viveka Stein, profesores de Química de la Universidad Monstruo Americana, sede de la UCC en EEUU, acompañan a Frankie a la ceremonia. El Conde Vladislav Dracula, Secretario General de la OTT, llega con Draculaura. Lagoona arriba con su tía Coral y su tío Tritón, dueños de un acuario en Salem. Aparecen también Harried y Clawrk Wolf, padres de Clawdeen y dueños de un hostal Bed & Breakfast. Finalmente llega Mick Thlan, hermano mayor de Micka, ingeniero de profesión y dueño de un taller de reparaciones industriales.

Conforme los demás padres y alumnos van llegando, la sala se llena y el evento comienza. La directora Bloodgood preside la ceremonia con un breve discurso:

— Queridos alumnos y padres de familia: — comienza — el día de hoy estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar tres años de esfuerzo, dedicación y conocimientos inculcados en estos jóvenes que hoy terminan una de las etapas más grandes de su vida. Comenzaremos primero con la ceremonia cívica y el himno nacional a cargo de la orquesta de la escuela; para lo cual les pido a todos los presentes se descubran la cabeza y se pongan de pie.

A la cuenta de cuatro el himno nacional comenzó a ser interpretado por la banda de la escuela y coreado por todos los que estaban en el VampiTeatro. Al tiempo que entonaban sus notas, las chicas pensaban en que probablemente esa sería la última vez que cantaran aquella canción. A partir de ese día sus caminos se tornarían divergentes: unas irían a la AMU, otras a la UCC, y al final la "ley de los BFF's" se cumpliría: no importa cuánto jures que serán mejores amigos por siempre: de alguna u otra manera el destino los separará y los volverá a unir como el eterno pasar de las olas del mar. Abbey había jurado esa clase de amistad a Frankie y a Lagoona y ahora comprobaba en primera persona la veracidad de aquella teoría: aún cuando decidiera seguir de civil y no unirse a la Marina, debería volver a su casa en las montañas, a donde ellas no podrían ir tan seguido.

Luego de la ceremonia cívica, el Inspector Bloodgood, jefe de la zona escolar, tomó el micrófono y anunció:

— A continuación tendremos el pase de lista y la entrega de certificados a los alumnos. Por favor, cuando escuchen su nombre vengan a recoger sus documentos. — Esperó unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

— Purrsephone y Meowlody Blackcat[2].

Sincronizadas como un par de relojes, las gemelas se levantaron y fueron hacia el presídium. Habían estado esperando mucho tiempo este momento. Hicieron un "recuento de daños" y concluyeron que a pesar de los problemas en que se habían metido con Toralei, todo aquello había resultado de maravilla.

— Lagoona Blue.

La chica se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa. Por su mente pasaban numerosos recuerdos de los días en la escuela, días que ya jamás volverían. Recogió la carpeta con su certificado, saludó al presídium y regresó a su lugar.

— Abigail Bominable[1].

Ella se levantó de su butaca y caminó lentamente hacia el presídium. No quería que esto terminara; lo había estado tratando de aplazar durante todo el semestre, pero ahora se sentía como intentando detener el avance de un iceberg ella sola. Sin embargo, miró el lado bueno de las cosas. Al menos ahora ya no tendría que soportar a más profesores autoritarios, levantarse temprano ni tareas tediosas. Todo aquello al fin había terminado, bien o mal, pero lo había hecho.

— Heath Burns.

El chico con cabello de fuego y piel amarilla avanzó hacia los profesores como bailando una pieza de hip-hop. A pesar de lo ocurrido con Abbey el año pasado y de cómo todo había terminado, se sentía contento por haber sobrellevado todo aquello.

— Chariclo Arganthone Cupid.

La muchacha de pelo rizado rosa y ojos azules caminó hacia el estrado, recordando las fatídicas circunstancias en las que conociera a Frankie días antes del cumpleaños de Draculaura; y agradeciendo al destino por aquel juego de acertijos.

— Maurice Deadovitch[1].

Como queriendo detener el tiempo, el chico zombi avanzó hacia la mesa del presídium sin quitar los ojos de Ghoulia. Era esta escuela la que los había unido, y no quería que nada de esto terminara.

— Laura Dracula[1].

La vampiresa, pequeña en estatura pero grande en corazón, fue rumbo a los profesores con aire de satisfacción y nostalgia. Habían pasado tantas cosas en estos tres años, y ahora todo ya se había ido.

— Deuce Gorgon.

El chico se adelantó hacia el presídium. No podía creerlo: todo aquello de la escuela, los maestros, las tareas y los horarios había finalmente terminado. Luego de recoger su certificado, miró hacia el mejor logro que habría conseguido en el Instituto: Cleo.

— Rochelle Goyle.

Caminando lentamente, la chica no pensaba en otra cosa más que en aquello que había vuelto a la escuela un lugar más agradable: Deuce. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía alejar el pesar de su corazón al verlo mirar a Cleo de aquella manera.

— Jackson Jekyll.

El muchacho se levantó y fue rumbo a los profesores que aguardaban en la mesa. Era este instituto el que lo había traído a Frankie, y lo único que quería era que este día y los que estaban por venir los pasaran juntos. Al menos hasta las clases en la universidad comenzaran. A él le fueron entregados tanto el suyo como el certificado de Holt.

— Operetta Leroux[3].

La chica caminó en dirección a la mesa del presídium con aire de satisfacción. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a aquella escuela: amigas, conocimientos, alegrías y grandes momentos. "Gracias" susurró cuando el profesor le entregó la carpeta.

— Venus McFlytrap.

Caminó con paso seguro mientras recordaba la manera en que había conocido a Gil y a Lagoona. Ahora probablemente sus caminos se separarían, pero siempre sabrían encontrarse de nuevo. "El sol guía a los marinos en el océano, y a las plantas en su camino a la vida" le había dicho la ondina del mar unos días atrás.

— Cleopatra de Nile[1].

Altiva y regia como siempre, la chica se aproximó a los profesores con ese aire real que siempre le caracterizaba. Por un momento pensó en aquello como el final de su reinado, pero después recordó que siempre podría reconstruir su trono, no importaba cuán adversas fueran las condiciones.

— Billy Phaidin.

El chico se alzó de su silla y avanzó con cuidado, sin quitar la vista de Spectra. Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en este lugar, y si tenía algo por lo que dar gracias, sería ella, de entre muchas otras cosas.

— Robecca Steam.

Mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con Frankie y con Rochelle, la muchacha de cobre y hierro transitaba rumbo a su, probablemente, última cita con los profesores. Le venía también a la mente el día de su accidente con sus botas-cohete, y cómo Mick la había ayudado en su taller tal como haría un médico con un paciente de urgencias en un hospital. Mientras recibía sus documentos, volteó la mirada hacia él y dijo "Gracias ingeniero" en un susurro que aquel comprendió al leer sus labios.

— Francesca Stein[1].

Con una chispa emergiendo de sus tornillos, la muchacha se dirigió con paso firme hacia el presídium. No podía dejar de mirar a todas las amigas que había logrado hacer en aquellos tres años. "Y pensar que al principio creía no lograría agradarle a nadie" se dijo para sí. Era cierto que el transcurso de la escuela le había presentado sus reveses y dificultades, pero gracias a su sólido círculo de amistades todo aquello había sido superado. "Supongo que al final las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo esperado" se dijo luego de recoger sus papeles.

— Toralei Stripe.

La chica gato se levantó con desdén de su butaca y anduvo hacia la mesa de los profesores. Apenas podía creer que todo aquello por fin terminara. No mas monstruitas tontas, no mas peleas, no más disgustos y sobre todo, no más levantarse temprano. No obstante, justo antes de recoger sus papeles, pensó en sus amigas y admitió que tres años son un periodo de tiempo demasiado grande como para pretender que no te importa lo que sucede durante ellos, o creer que los podrás olvidar.

— Micka Thlani.

La chica extranjera, la que tenía pocos pero bien contados amigos, caminaba ahora a su cita con el destino. No podría olvidar los escasos pero increíbles momentos que había pasado con las chicas en el Instituto. Alguna vez, cuando recién comenzaba, creía que faltaba muchísimo tiempo, y ahora que todo estaba a unos minutos de acabar, no podía dejar de cuestionarse que tanto había valido la pena todo aquello. Y de pronto, como si su conexión fuera más allá de las barreras físicas, se encontró con los ojos de su hermano que le decían "Felicidades, hermanita; valió toda la pena del mundo".

— Spectra Vondergeist.

La chica fantasma se limitó a flotar rumbo a la mesa de profesores. Tantos enredos, tantos chismes, tantas historias y tantas noticias que había anunciado y que aún quedaban por relatar. Se preguntaba si la otra vida le alcanzaría para contarlas todas. "Seguro que sí" se dijo para sus adentros al tomar la carpeta y saludar a la directora por última vez.

— Gillington Webber.

El muchacho caminó al presídium sin dejar de mirar a Lagoona. Si algo había aprendido en este lugar era que jamás debías juzgar un libro por su portada. Sus padres ahora se mostraban un poco más permisivos en cuanto su relación con la chica marina, pero no dejaban de cuestionarlo en todo momento. Sin embargo, había algo que nunca quedaría en duda: era ella con quien él quería estar, no importando nada lo que los demás pensaran acerca de ello.

— Clawdeen Wolf.

La chica lobo marchó con firmeza hacia la directora. "¿Acaso ya todo había terminado? ¿Tan rápido pasan los años? Sí, creo que sí" Pareciera que hubiese sido apenas ayer cuando encontró a una Frankie desorientada en los pasillos de la escuela. Pero también era cierto que ahora parecía conocerla ya de toda una vida. Y les quedaba aún otra vida por delante.

— Ghoulia Yelps.

Con su característico andar cansino y despistado, la muchacha se acercó a recibir sus documentos y la multitud de reconocimientos y diplomas de las ferias de ciencias y los concursos matemáticos. Pero una cosa era cierta: el mejor trofeo que había encontrado en esa escuela no estaba entre esos papeles, estaba allá entre la multitud esperándole: sus amigas.

Y así, como las diapositivas de una presentación de acetatos, la lista de nombres continuó fluyendo. Las caras iban y venían, y uno a uno fueron terminándose los cursos. Por más que lo hubieran querido evitar, el tren escolar había llegado a su última estación, sin retraso ni adelanto.

Absorta en aquellos pensamientos, Abbey no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de escuchar la voz del inspector ni cuando terminó todo aquello de la lista. El Conde Dracula, padrino de la generación, tomó el micrófono y anunció:

— "Llega a un lugar como si fueras a quedarte en él para toda la vida, pero prepárate para dejarlo en cualquier momento. — Hizo una pausa y continuó — Hace algunos años, cuando me preparaba para un largo viaje, un amigo mío me dio ese consejo antes de partir. Ahora que veo a mi hija, ya casi convertida en mujer y por fin con su certificado de preparatoria digo: cuánta razón tenía. Jóvenes, padres de familia, profesores y demás personalidades que hoy nos acompañan: hoy se termina una de las etapas más importantes de sus vidas. Atrás quedan muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que nos acompañarán por el resto de nuestros días. Al perpetuarlos podremos notar cuánto hemos cambiado en estos años y cuánto hemos aprendido, de cómo todo lo vivido aquí ha contribuido a hacernos no sólo buenos estudiantes, sino también mejores personas. Algunos han encontrado entre los pasillos el amor, otros se han ganado el respeto y la amistad de sus compañeros, pero definitivamente todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos dejado huella, no sólo en el Instituto, sino también en los demás."

Las palabras del conde, con su voz grave, calma y serena, comenzaron a calar en los corazones de los jóvenes. A sus mentes volvieron todos los recuerdos de los días pasados en el Instituto: las risas, los enredos, el drama, las discusiones, los problemas, las fiestas, las salidas al centro comercial, al cine, las escapadas de clases, las excursiones, las charlas en el almuerzo, los momentos felices, las memorias tristes, los días en que aparecieron por primera vez en la escuela aquellos a quienes ahora ya parecían conocer de toda una vida. En fin, todo lo sucedido, bueno y malo, en aquellos pasillos, aulas, jardines y canchas, volvió a la vida con las palabras del conde. Algunos pares de ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, los labios temblaron y las miradas se estremecían ante lo que alguna vez pareciera distante y hoy estaba a punto de ocurrir. Deuce y Gil hicieron un esfuerzo por ocultar sus emociones, pero ni los más oscuros lentes habrían podido encubrir las lágrimas del hijo de Medusa. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel ese día; y como todo tiene alguna vez que terminar, el discurso también llegó a su fin:

— "Hace tres años teníamos una idea poco clara de lo que queríamos de la escuela. Nosotros, los de entonces, como escribió un tal Pablo Neruda, ya no somos los mismos. Hoy debemos reconocer que hemos crecido y que, sin duda, estamos más cerca de todo eso que nos interesa ser. Démosle esta noche un masaje a nuestros sueños. Cambiemos todo eso que aún puede ser diferente. Hagamos esa fiesta interior que hoy tenemos motivos de sobra. Sintámonos bien, que por fin hemos terminado. Este día todo es prudente, porque este día nos graduamos y ya nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Enhorabuena, ¡Muchas felicidades! y ¡Muchas gracias a todos!"

Un alud de birretes abarrotó el techo del auditorio. Los aplausos, las felicitaciones y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, no todo estaba terminado. La directora tomó la palabra y dijo:

— Para clausurar finalmente este evento, la señorita Operetta y los alumnos del taller de música de la escuela interpretarán una pieza musical.

Operetta apareció sobre un escenario justo detrás de la mesa del presídium, que fue retirada rápidamente por los tramoyistas. Ella tenía una auténtica guitarra Gibson Les Paul[4] color rojo cereza con herrajes dorados y aún llevaba puesto el birrete de graduación. Su padre entonces se levantó del piano y se dirigió al público.

— Buenos días damas y caballeros — dijo — el día de hoy me complazco en presentar a los alumnos del taller escolar de música, quienes interpretarán "Knockin' On Heaven's Door", canción compuesta por el maestro Bob Dylan.

Se escucharon cuatro golpes de baqueta y los primeros acordes de la versión de Guns 'N Roses se empezó a oír a través de los altavoces.

"_oooohh"_

La batería hizo su entrada triunfal seguida de las guitarras, y entonces la chica comenzó a cantar:

"_Mama take this badge from me_

_I can't use it anymore_

_It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door"_

Durante el coro, algunos comenzaron a cantar, mientras que otros se limitaron a seguir la melodía tarareando. Pasó el primer solo de guitarra, el de Memphis, mientras Heath intentaba seguirlo en su guitarra de aire abajo entre la multitud.

"_Mama put my guns in the ground,  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That cold black cloud is comin' down.  
__Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door"_

Al segundo coro ya todos estaban acompañando a Operetta en su canción. El solo de guitarra que siguió fue presidido por ella, haciendo gran gala de ese estilo _vintage_ que tanto le caracteriza. Abajo, entre el público, los teléfonos celulares se agitaban al compás de la música, como encendedores en un verdadero concierto de rock.

"_Knock- knock-knokin' on heavens door" _resonaba una y otra vez entre el público. Draculaura, Clawdeen, Frankie, Lagoona y las demás cantaban y se movían de un lado a otro mientras se abrazaban. Luego del segundo solo, en lugar de la llamada telefónica de la canción, Opereta alargó la pieza para dedicar unas palabras a sus amigas, y a toda la generación en particular.

— Chicas — comenzó mientras la canción seguía sonando — y chicos también. Les pedí a mi padre y a la directora que nos dejaran interpretar esta canción en la graduación porque creo que es perfecta para el momento. Ya no podremos usar los uniformes de animadoras, o del equipo de fútbol, natación, basquetbol o cualquier otro club o deporte de nuestra querida escuela. Llegó al fin el momento de irnos y volar a lugares más airosos. Nunca olvidaré ni uno solo de los grandes momentos que he vivido a su lado. A todos ustedes los llevaré en mi corazón como el más preciado tesoro que jamás haya encontrado, y espero que ustedes nunca se olviden de mí. Ha llegado la hora de finalmente irnos de este lugar y _se siente_ _como si estuviera tocando a las puertas del cielo._

Luego, el sonido se fue intensificando y Operetta gritó:

— ¡Una última vez, todos conmigo!

"_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_

Y así, con un brillante solo de cada instrumento, y luego de presentar a todos los miembros de la banda, la canción finalmente terminó.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Los amo! — gritó Operetta con los ojos brillosos.

Operetta bajó del estrado y les dio un gran apretón a las chicas, quienes lagrimeaban sin poder detenerse. Todas ellas se fundieron alrededor de la guitarrista como si quisieran unirse para siempre en un gran abrazo.

— ¡Ay no! — Dijo ella con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas — ¿ven? Ya me hicieron llorar.

Lo que siguió fue un sinfín de despedidas, fotos, felicitaciones y algunos regalos. Nadie quería que aquello terminara, pero al final las cosas siempre se acaban. Luego de la graduación, cada familia tomó camino de su propia casa para celebrar a su manera. Sin embargo, para las chicas aún quedaba la fiesta más importante: el viaje a Costas del Cráneo.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-Debido a lo establecido en los protocolos de un acto académico de graduación he tenido que completar los nombres de algunos personajes, ya que éstos estaban denominados bajo un apócope y no un nombre completo normal. Los nombres dados a los personajes son solo especulativos y con el único propósito de enriquecer este texto, no de alterar a los protagonistas.**

**2.-El apellido de las gemelas Purrsephone y Meowlody, "Blackcat", ha sido elegido por el autor de este texto debido a las mismas razones antes explicadas.**

**3.-El hecho de que el personaje de Operetta reciba el apellido "Leroux" es debido también a lo anterior. Se ha elegido este apellido por ser el mismo del autor de la obra original de "El Fantasma de la Ópera", Gastón Leroux (1868-1927).**

**4.-La Gibson modelo Les Paul es uno de los más reconocidos íconos de la historia del rock en cuanto a las guitarras se refiere. Su fabricación comenzó en 1952 y desde entonces ha sido altamente popular entre aficionados y profesionales del rock en general.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	6. Interludio II: Tratados de Transilvania

**Interludio II: Los Tratados de Transilvania.**

_Entre los individuos, como entre las naciones, el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz._

**Benito Juárez García**

**Cluj Napoca, Transilvania, Rumanía, octubre de 1945.** La Segunda Guerra Mundial ha terminado y en Núremberg, Alemania, los Aliados realizan los juicios en contra de los criminales de guerra nazis[1]. Mientras tanto en Cluj Napoca, en el corazón de Transilvania y en el mismo castillo que hace ochocientos años fuera atacado por las tropas de los Cazadores, el conde Dracula y la Hermandad de los Oscurecidos hacen lo propio con aquellos que se atrevieron a tratar a los monstruos como bestias.

Pero esta vez no están solos. El experto en ciencias ocultas y criptozoología Antoine Van Helsing, así como muchos otros investigadores de las ciencias ocultas y el criptomundo, intelectuales y políticos de las naciones Aliadas, están presentes para ayudar a establecer qué crímenes fueron cometidos contra la Comunidad Monstruosa Internacional; como ellos prefieren llamarse. No obstante, no hay acusados en los banquillos, ni jueces en el estrado. No. Lo que estos hombres y monstruos están haciendo aquí es elaborar un documento en el que se solicite al Tribunal Militar Internacional[2] la inclusión de los crímenes contra los monstruos entre las acusaciones a los nazis. Durante siglos, muchos vampiros, hombres lobo, hombres tigre y demás engendros han muerto tratando de demostrarle a la humanidad que también tienen derecho a vivir por el simple hecho de que son, al igual que ellos, seres sensibles y racionales, mas nunca han tenido éxito. Hasta ahora.

La noche del 20 de octubre, un viejo avión parte desde las planicies rumanas rumbo a EEUU, en donde se ratificará el acuerdo de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas[3]. En él viajan el conde, el Dr. Van Helsing y demás políticos e intelectuales partidarios de la tipificación como delito de las faltas cometidas contra los monstruos durante la guerra. El interés de los nazis por el ocultismo llevó a muchas creaturas a la muerte y la esclavitud, además de que puso en peligro e incluso destruyó muchas de las reliquias de los monstruos. El conde tiene firme su convicción de que los humanos en San Francisco, EUA, lo escuchen y atiendan el agonizante llamado de su pueblo. Y no únicamente de los vampiros, sino de todos los monstruos del mundo.

El día 24 del mismo mes, justo antes de la firma de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas, un hombre alto, de aspecto pálido pero imponente y vestido completamente de negro irrumpe en la sala, junto con una veintena de sujetos de aspecto no menos extraño.

— Conde, — dice uno de los hombres del lugar — ya lo esperábamos. Por aquí por favor.

— Gracias — responde el noble con una voz lúgubre y grave.

— Dr. Van Helsing, — dice otro — sígame por favor.

Uno a uno los hombres van acomodándose en sus respectivos asientos. Todos ellos son políticos importantes, presentes ahí para firmar el acuerdo que futuramente derivará en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Pero Dracula quiere algo más.

— Bien, conde, exponga sus términos.

— Mi pueblo ha sufrido tanto o incluso más que el de ustedes — comienza él — por lo que pido el castigo a los responsables de este delito, y la legislación que sea necesaria establecer para que algo como esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

— Tengo entendido que su gabinete ya tiene formulado un conjunto de normas que usted espera ratifiquemos.

— Así es — contesta el vampiro al tiempo que le extiende al hombre un gran libro. "Acuerdos de Transilvania" se lee en la portada.

Por las siguientes horas y hasta poco después de la media noche, aquellos hombres la pasaron discutiendo lo contenido en aquel libro. Al llegar la madrugada se acordó que los mismos que estaban presentes ese día se reunirían un mes más tarde en Cluj para ratificar los tratados. El conde regresó a su país esa misma noche, satisfecho: su mayor objetivo, la odisea que había comenzado hacia ochocientos años con la creación de la Hermandad por fin estaba a punto de consolidarse.

Tal como se había dicho, los principales políticos y diplomáticos, tanto del lado monstruo como del humano, se reunieron en la ciudad de Cluj Napoca un mes más tarde. La reunión duró todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche. La espera fue larga y tediosa, pero al final valió la pena todo el esfuerzo: ahora los monstruos serían considerados en igualdad a los humanos (al menos jurídicamente) y cualquier crimen cometido contra ellos (o por ellos) sería completamente castigable.

Los documentos firmados fueron denominados como los Tratados de Transilvania, y en ellos se estipulaban asuntos como:

-La conformación de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania (OTT), quien se encargaría de vigilar su cumplimiento.

-Los objetivos de dicha organización: paz, amistad, igualdad, cooperación y asistencia mutua entre monstruos y humanos.

-La Declaración Universal de los Derechos de las Especies Monstruosas. (En realidad ésta ya existía, pero no tenía validez oficial ante ninguna corte)

-El Derecho Internacional Bestiario, que establecía la manera en que debían ser tratados los monstruos durante la guerra, como las Convenciones de Ginebra[4] para los humanos.

-La creación de las Fuerzas Armadas de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania (Marina, Ejército y Fuerza Aérea) que se encargarían de hacer cumplir los tratados y proteger a los distintos terrortorios de los monstruos.

-La creación de distintos órganos de la OTT como el Consejo de Seguridad, el Tribunal Bestiario y el Consejo de Igualdad, entre otros.

-La legalización del territorio de Costas del Cráneo como un Protectorado de la OTT y, por tanto, sede de la misma.

-El mantenimiento en secreto de la Organización y sus actividades.

-La necesidad de que la OTT esté integrada tanto por monstruos como por humanos.

-La manera en que serían castigados los crímenes de humanos contra monstruos, y viceversa.

-Los distintos mecanismos diplomáticos que habrían de ponerse en marcha para acabar con las hostilidades entre distintos grupos de monstruos (las guerras entre vampiros y hombres lobo, principalmente)

Estos y otros puntos fueron discutidos y ratificados por los firmantes al acuerdo. De esa manera quedaron el conde Dracula como Secretario General del lado monstruo, y Antoine Van Helsing con el mismo puesto del lado humano.

Al salir de la reunión el conde abrazó a su hija, una flor de 15 años, y le dijo:

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que nunca jamás te volverían a hacer daño, mi pequeña Laura.

Desde el momento de la firma de los Tratados la antigua organización de los Cazadores de las Sombras, sostenida hasta ese momento debido a acuerdos con distintas naciones, se disolvió: las leyes que se habían aprobado en Transilvania los convertían en criminales. Ahora ya no se requería de ellos para proteger a la humanidad de los monstruos, pues a partir de ese momento sería prioridad de la recién creada OTT el resguardar la paz entre ambas comunidades. No obstante, algunos de sus cabecillas se resistieron a dejar las armas, creando en ese momento un movimiento de "supremacía humana" similar al de los neonazis de la posguerra. Estos grupos se convirtieron en terroristas que buscaban mantener la superioridad humana sobre los monstruos que hasta 1945 había prevalecido, por lo que se aliaron con distintos grupos de crimen organizado de todo el mundo. Desde 1952, cuando fue el primer atentado de éstos a una reunión de un consejo local en Europa, las FPTT se han dedicado a perseguirlos por todo el mundo en colaboración con armadas y ejércitos de distintos países.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-Los Juicios de Núremberg fueron una serie de procesos jurídicos llevados a cabo por las naciones Aliadas en la ciudad alemana del mismo nombre entre 1945 y 1946. En ellos se determinaron y sancionaron las responsabilidades de dirigentes, funcionarios y colaboradores del régimen nacionalsocialista de Adolf Hitler en los diferentes crímenes y abusos cometidos contra la Humanidad en nombre del III Reich alemán a partir del 1 de septiembre de 1939 y hasta la caída del régimen alemán en mayo de 1945.**

**2.-El Tribunal Militar Internacional, establecido por la Carta de Londres en 1945, fue quien se encargó de llevar a cabo estos procesos.**

**3.-La Carta de las Naciones Unidas, documento en el que se sustentó la fundación de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, fue realmente firmada el 24 octubre de 1945 en San Francisco, EEUU, por los Estados Unidos, la República Francesa, el Reino Unido, la República de China (posteriormente sustituido por la República Popular China) y la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas (más tarde reemplazado por la Federación de Rusia).**

**4.-Los Convenios de Ginebra o Convenciones de Ginebra constituyen una serie de normas internacionales para humanizar la guerra. El conjunto de los distintos Convenios, (junto con las Convenciones de La Haya y los tratados para la reducción de armas, entre otros) dan como resultado la normalización del Derecho Internacional Humanitario: las leyes de la guerra. Fueron firmadas en dicha ciudad suiza entre 1894 y 1949. (En este punto se invita al lector a dejar atrás la falsa idea de que "En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale")**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	7. Capítulo 4: ¡Leven anclas!

**Capítulo 4: ¡Leven anclas!**

_Viviendo cómodo, viviendo libre.  
__Pase de temporada en un paseo de dirección única.  
__Sin pedir nada, déjame ser,  
__Tomando todo a mí paso_

**Angus Young.**

**Portland, Oregón, EEUU, julio de 2013.** Luego de una hora de viaje en autobús desde Salem, los ahora recién graduados estaban ya llegando a la ciudad de Portland, Oregón, en espera de la salida de su crucero. El equipaje, los sueños y las expectativas del viaje apenas cabían en el maletero del vehículo, pues todos estaban muy emocionados por la aventura. Algunos de ellos jamás había estado en un barco en altamar, por lo que algunas dudas surgieron, pero el clima en general estaba "viento en popa".

Todos iban animadamente conversando cuando entraron a la ciudad. La familiaridad de los edificios, las calles y las casas no los sorprendió en nada. De pronto, detrás de una fila de edificaciones, las grúas, contenedores, silos y demás maquinaria industrial del puerto aparecieron por sobre el horizonte urbano como un bosque de figuras metálicas recortado contra un cielo del color del acero. Era una mañana fría y algo nublada. Había llovido la noche anterior y la humedad aún llenaba algunos de los huecos del pavimento y las aceras. Los árboles se agitaban mansamente movidos por una mezcla de aire marino y suaves corrientes de tormenta.

— Oigan — preguntó Clawdeen al ver las pequeñas lanchas mecerse en las olas de la mañana — ¿y si me mareo?

— Pues te pasarás todo el viaje en el baño — dijo Draculaura con una risa.

— No creo que nadie de nosotros marearse. — Dijo Abbey — Barco ser demasiado grande como para mecerse mucho.

— ¿Pues qué tan grande es? — preguntó Clawdeen.

— 360 metros de eslora — apuntó Lagoona.

— ¿De qué? — dijo Frankie.

— Eslora. — Aclaró Abbey desde su asiento — Así es como llamarle los marinos a la longitud de un barco.

— ¡Ya quiero llegar! — Dijo Spectra — traje mi laptop y mi cámara para hacer todo un reportaje del viaje.

En esas charlas estaban cuando el autobús en el que viajaban entró al recinto portuario. El de Portland era más bien un puerto industrial de carga, no la clase de terminal tropical a la que un crucero llegaría, pero también era el único lugar en donde la MCL tenía permitido atracar. El lugar estaba lleno de otros autobuses y coches; al parecer no eran los únicos monstruos que habían decidido viajar.

— ¡Auuuuu! — exclamó Clawdeen cuando vio al buque en el muelle.

— ¡Es enorme! — dijo Frankie con un chispazo en sus tornillos.

— ¡Y es sólo para nosotras! — dijo Cleo.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Lagoona.

— Es una sorpresa, — dijo la chica egipcia — ya lo verán.

Los empleados de la compañía llegaron y comenzaron a acomodar el equipaje de los jóvenes en un vehículo similar a los pequeños trenes que usan en los aeropuertos para trasladar las maletas a los aviones. Los hombres les pidieron los boletos a las chicas, los revisaron y luego se los devolvieron. La comitiva de Monster High comenzó entonces a avanzar hacia el muelle. Los padres de todos ellos los acompañaban, pero no todos ellos iban a ir al viaje.

— Son las 7:00 de la mañana. — Dijo el padre de Draculaura — El buque parte en una hora pero tienen que hacer su _check-in_, así que creo que es mejor que ya vayan abordando.

— Te quiero papi — dijo la vampiresa al tiempo que se ponía de puntas para alcanzar la mejilla de su padre.

— Y yo a ti hija — le contestó éste sin soltarla del abrazo — cuídate mucho y que te diviertas. Y pórtate bien, recuerda que la semana que ustedes van a estar en Cabo Calavera es la misma de la Cumbre de la OTT[1], así que tal vez vaya a saludarlos.

— Ojalá si puedas hacer un espacio en tu agenda — dijo Draculaura — para que vayamos a algún lugar a pasear. Hace tanto que ya no salimos juntos.

— Sabes que he estado un poco ocupado por mi trabajo, pero te prometo que haré lo posible por ir aunque sea un día con ustedes.

— OK — concluyó la muchacha — te esperaré allá entonces.

Ramsés, el padre de Cleo, se dirigió a su hija:

— Cuídate mucho — le dijo.

— Sí papá — le contestó ella — y gracias por dejarme ir sola. No soportaría que Nefera me echara a perder mis vacaciones.

— Sólo porque está trabajando, — le contestó él — si no la hubiera mandado contigo.

— ¡No! — Dijo ella — ¿y qué me estropeara mi viaje? Gracias papá, pero creo que está mejor allá en Ámsterdam.

— Pues tal vez hubiese sido una buena oportunidad para que aprendieran a llevarse mejor. — contestó él.

— Si, lástima que no se pudo — finalizó Cleo con todo el sarcasmo de que fue capaz. — ¿Tú también vas a estar en la Cumbre verdad?

— Si — contestó Ramsés — si el conde encuentra un espacio en la agenda, creo que ambos iremos a visitarlos.

— Espero que si puedan — dijo Cleo al fin — Nos vemos allá entonces. — y comenzó a caminar hacia el barco.

— ¡Oye! — La llamó su madre — ¿no vas a darnos ni siquiera un abrazo de despedida?

Cleo regresó en ese momento y lo hizo.

— Adiós

— Adiós hija, cuídate mucho.

Todos los demás engendradores se despedían de sus hijos. Los abrazos y los consejos de "Cuídate" y "Pórtate bien" iban de aquí para allá como el aire entre los edificios del puerto. Todos se habían despedido excepto por los padres de Frankie, Clawdeen y los tíos de Lagoona, pues ellos acompañarían a los jóvenes en su viaje. Iba también Mick acompañando a su hermana, pues ellos sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

— Almirante — dijo el conde Dracula.

— Si, mi señor — contestó Mick volviendo sobre sus pasos, dejando que los demás se adelantaran.

— Hay rumores de que los Cazadores tienen astilleros clandestinos en la selva amazónica y en la Antártida ¿Qué sabe usted de esto? — preguntó el noble en voz baja.

— El año pasado destruimos tres narco submarinos con la cooperación de la Armada Colombiana. — Respondió él — Ellos han peinado la selva en busca de más pero no han encontrado nada. Nuestras patrullas en la zona tampoco han reportado incidente alguno.

— ¿Y qué me dice de la Antártida? — continuó el conde.

— Tengo a tres rompehielos artillados explorando esas aguas y hasta ahora no han reportado ningún contacto — explicó Mick — No aparecen ni en las lecturas térmicas, ni en el radar. Hemos enviado también aviones de reconocimiento y tampoco se reporta nada.

— Busque bien almirante. — Dijo Dracula finalmente — Puede que no sea nada, o puede que sepan muy bien como esconderse.

— No se preocupe mi señor. — Dijo Mick al fin — Aún cuando estuvieran armándose, no creo que puedan hacer gran cosa. Además, tengo suficientes bombas como para volar todo este país.

El ronco sonido de la sirena del _MCL Morgawr_[2], el barco que los llevaría hasta Costas del Cráneo, inundó todo el muelle como una ola reventando en la playa. Los monstruos estaban ya a bordo, saludando a sus padres desde la baranda de estribor[3]. Draculaura y las demás chicas agitaban pañuelos blancos en seña de despedida. Los amarradores soltaron al enorme crucero del muelle y la espuma blanca comenzó a formarse en la popa de la nave. Lentamente, el buque comenzó a apartarse de la orilla mientras los remolcadores del puerto hacían un esfuerzo por mover al mastodonte de 200,000 toneladas. El barco finalmente salió de los muelles y comenzó su andar por el rio Columbia rumbo al Pacífico.

— Chicas, — dijo Cleo — vengan conmigo. Quiero mostrarles algo.

Ghoulia, Frankie, Abbey, Clawdeen, Draculaura y Lagoona la siguieron. Caminaron entre los pasillos del barco y llegaron a una gran puerta de madera decorada con grabados de creaturas marinas.

— Bien monstruitas — dijo la egipcia — esta será nuestra habitación.

Un mayordomo les abrió las puertas del camarote. Las muchachas entraron y se encontraron con un salón decorado en estilo moderno, con una sala de piel, una alfombra de color rojo hecha de jirones de gamuza, lámparas estilo candelabro antiguo y grandes ventanales con vista al exterior.

— ¿Qué no se supone que serían habitaciones sencillas? — dijo Frankie sorprendida por el lujo de aquel lugar, que incluía una pequeña terraza privada al aire libre.

— Si — dijo Cleo — pero yo no estaba dispuesta a viajar en 3era clase, así que le comenté a mi padre y aceptó pagarnos esta suite.

— Wow — dijo Clawdeen al ver el jacuzzi del baño — esto sí es primera clase.

— Tenemos sala, comedor, terraza privada y camas suficientes para nosotras siete. — Explicó Cleo — Todo digno de mí.

— ¡Ah! — suspiró Draculaura al derrumbarse sobre uno de los camastros de la terraza — esto sí que será mejor que un baile de una sola noche.

— Pues de hecho — apuntó Lagoona mientras leía el folleto que les habían entregado al abordar — según el programa esta noche hay una cena-baile de bienvenida en el Gran Salón, y estamos todas invitadas.

— Será mejor que nos preparemos entonces — dijo Clawdeen.

Mientras tanto, algunas cubiertas más abajo, cuatro chicos recorrían al barco en busca de su habitación.

— 415, 415 — repetía Deuce mientras revisaba los números en las puertas.

— Oye viejo — preguntó Clawd. — ¿estás seguro de que estamos en el piso correcto?

— Tú confía en mí. — dijo el chico de las serpientes en la cabeza.

— ¡415, ahí está! — exclamó Jackson señalando al final del pasillo.

— Muy bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí — dijo Deuce, y deslizó la tarjeta que le habían entregado al abordar.

— Vaya, — exclamó Heath acercándose a la ventana que daba al exterior — ¡esto está que arde!

— Hey, tranquilo compadre, — le dijo Deuce mientras apagaba el fuego de la cabeza del otro — no queremos que incendies nada.

— No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control.

— ¡Yo pido esta para mí y para Deuce! — dijo Clawd arrojándose sobre una de las camas.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré yo? — preguntó Jackson.

— Pues con Heath — contestaron entre risas los otros dos.

El chico de los anteojos se limitó a mirar la cama con cierta desaprobación y pensó: "Este será un largo viaje", al tiempo que volteaba los ojos.

— No te preocupes primo— le dijo Heath dándole una tremenda palmada en la espalda para después tumbarse en el colchón. — Prometo no quemarte. Aunque no sé si pueda cumplirlo, jeje.

En la cubierta siguiente, Spectra y Operetta se ocupaban de lo suyo.

— Ok — dijo Spectra — es aquí.

Ambas entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con sus cosas ya en ella. Operetta dejó el estuche de su guitarra sobre uno de los sillones y miró por el ventanal transparente que daba al balcón del camarote, con una mesa redonda y dos sillas.

— Genial — dijo mientras observaba la vera del rio.

— Yo quiero esta — dijo Spectra señalando a una de las camas.

Operetta volteó y le dijo:

— Está bien, yo tomaré la otra.

— Veamos, — dijo la chica fantasma de cabello morado y manos transparentes. — El programa para esta noche es… ¡Ah, una cena baile de bienvenida!

— ¿En serio? — dijo la otra mientras abría su propio programa. — ¡Ah! cierto. Tenemos que prepararnos para ir, seguro todas van a estar ahí.

— Entonces prepararé mi cámara y mi iCoffin[4], seguro que la velada dará mucho de qué hablar.

Spectra quiso ingresar al baño del camarote, pero chocó de frente con una puerta perfectamente sólida. Incluso para ella.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó sorprendida mientras empujaba la puerta con sus manos — ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?

— ¿Porqué tienes que abrirla? — le dijo Operetta con sarcasmo, riéndose de que la chica fantasma no pudiera atravesar la puerta.

— Sí ya sé, pero me refiero a porqué no puedo atravesarla como las de la escuela y cualquier otro lado. — dijo mientras abría la puerta como todo el resto del mundo lo haría.

— Ah, aquí está — dijo Operetta mientras leía el folleto entre risas — "Con el fin de mantener la privacidad de nuestros pasajeros y la seguridad de la nave, el barco tiene un hechizo de tangibilidad espectral[5]. Disculpe las molestias que esto pudiera causarle."

— ¡Eso es discriminación! — chilló Spectra desde dentro del baño. — ¡Racismo!

— ¡Jajaja! — Rió Operetta — ¡Yo no lo creo! Más bien es algo así como un sistema anti-chismosos-voyeristas. ¡Jajajaja!

— ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí? — la enfrentó Spectra al salir del baño.

— No, no — dijo Operetta tratando de calmarse — es sólo que el hecho de que un fantasma no pueda atravesar un objeto es algo gracioso, jeje.

Operetta guardó silencio unos segundos mientras contenía su risa y le dijo:

— Está bien, está bien. Perdón si te ofendí, pero es que en serio debiste ver tu cara luego de chocar con la puerta, jeje.

Spectra soltó por fin una risita nerviosa.

— Sí, bueno, fue algo cómico, ¿no?

— Sí, un poco. — apuntó la chica de la máscara musical. — Pero no te cohíbas. Son precisamente cosas como esa las que hacen de estos viajes algo inolvidable. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie si tú no quieres, ¿vale?

— Vale — dijo Spectra al fin. — Y ahora hay que apresurarnos a acomodar todo esto.

En ese mismo piso, más adelante, otros pasajeros buscaban sus habitaciones.

— Bien, querida, parece que es ésta — dijo el Sr Stein mientras comprobaba el número de la puerta con el del boleto.

— Vaya — dijo la Sra. Stein — es mejor de lo que creí. Mmm, y mira, tiene una buena vista.

— Tal vez quieras rememorar nuestra luna de miel — le dijo el Sr Stein mientras la besaba en el cuello. Ella se volteó y le correspondió el gesto, luego lo soltó y le dijo:

— Sí, pero antes tenemos que asegurarnos de que ésta no sea también la de nuestra hija.

— Cierto — dijo Víctor con un semblante serio — El muchacho con el que sale vino, ¿verdad?

— Si, pero tampoco te preocupes tanto — le apuntó ella — Sólo lo decía para que lo tomaras en cuenta, no para que te convirtieras en su chaperón y estés detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Jackson parece un buen muchacho. Tampoco creo que vaya a aprovecharse de Frankie.

— Si, yo también creo eso. — Le dijo el esposo — Y si entonces no tenemos que cuidarlos tanto, podemos ocuparnos un poco más de nosotros. — y se acercó a darle otro beso.

— Oh Víctor — le dijo ella — hablando de esa manera me recuerdas por qué me enamoré de ti.

Las chicas en la suite de Cleo terminaron de acomodar sus equipajes. Clawdeen miró entonces por la ventana y dijo:

— Oigan, ¿esto va a ser sólo un paseo por el río o qué? Hace más de dos horas que salimos y aún no veo el mar, solo campos y más campos.

— ¿Tan pronto se te olvidaron las clases de geografía? — Le contestó Lagoona — Portland es uno de los puertos más interiores del país. Son 130 km desde la ciudad hasta el mar. Y con la velocidad que llevamos creo que nos tomará más o menos unas cuatro horas llegar hasta el Pacífico.

— Pues yo no tengo prisa — dijo Frankie — Saben, creo que iré a buscar a mis padres ¿alguien va conmigo?

— Yo ir — dijo Abbey

Y dicho esto las dos chicas salieron en busca de aquel camarote. Luego de unos minutos y algunas laberínticas vueltas llegaron a la habitación de los padres de Frankie.

— Hola papá, hola mamá — dijo ella al entrar. — Ella es Abbey, supongo que ya la conocen

— Hola hija — le contestó la señora.

— Hola muchachas — dijo el padre, y luego se dirigió Frankie — ¿Ya te instalaste en tu camarote?

— Sí, ¿y adivinen qué?

— ¿Qué? — le dijo su madre.

— ¡El papá de Cleo contrató una suite para todas!

— ¡¿Una suite? — Exclamó el Sr Stein — Vaya, ahora sí me va a dar pena con el Sr Ramsés. Haber gastado tanto.

— No hay problema papá — le dijo Frankie — La recámara era para Cleo, y ella nos invitó a quedarnos.

— Pues que suerte tienen chicas — les dijo la Sra. Stein.

La charla se alargó solo durante unos minutos más. Luego, las dos muchachas dejaron a los adultos en el camarote y regresaron con Cleo y las demás. Tal como habían acordado con los padres de familia que viajarían con ellos, todo el grupo se reunió en la cubierta principal a las dos de la tarde. Para esa hora ya el _Morgawr_ había dejado la desembocadura del Columbia y comenzaba por fin a adentrarse en el océano. Mientras se ponían de acuerdo con los horarios de las comidas y las actividades, chicos y chicas miraban al horizonte terrestre alejarse más y más, hasta perderse de vista. Ahora estaban ya en mar abierto, y el verdadero viaje por fin había comenzado.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-La OTT se reúne cada cuatro años en la ciudad de Cabo Calavera, para discutir asuntos relacionados con la organización.**

**2.-El diseño del transatlántico **_**MCL Morgawr**_** de este relato está basado en los buques **_**MV Allure Of The Seas**_**, propiedad de la Royal Caribbean International, y el **_**RMS Queen Mary II**_** de la Cunard Line Ltd. Ambas naves ostentan el título de los barcos de pasajeros más grandes del mundo.**

**3.-Las partes del buque reciben diferentes nombres respecto a su ubicación. La parte delantera recibe el nombre de "proa" y la parte trasera se denomina "popa". Los lados del buque también tienen nombres específicos: el lado derecho se denomina "estribor" y el lado izquierdo "babor".**

**4.-El iCoffin es un aparato de comunicación monstruo de características similares a las de iPhone de Apple.**

**5.- El "hechizo de tangibilidad espectral" impide a los fantasmas traspasar objetos sólidos.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	8. Capítulo 5: Baile de bienvenida

**Capítulo 5: Baile de bienvenida.**

_Fatigada del baile,  
__Encendido el color, breve el aliento,  
__Apoyada en mí brazo,  
__Del salón se detuvo en un extremo._

**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

**Transatlántico **_**MCL Morgawr**_**, Océano Pacífico Norte, 150km al suroeste de Oregon, EEUU.** A las seis de la tarde de ese primer día todos se encontraban en un lado u otro del barco. Gil, Lagoona, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo y Frankie estaban relajándose en la piscina.

— Oye Gil — preguntó Lagoona — ¿a quién tienes como compañero de cuarto?

— A Slow Moe. — contestó él — Comienzo a creer que este va a ser un largo viaje.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— Porque no logro entender nada de lo que dice. — Dijo Gil — Fue una auténtica hazaña adivinar con cuál de las dos camas se quedaría él.

— Creo que Ghoulia tiene un aparato traductor. — Dijo Frankie — Dile a ver si te lo presta.

— El también tiene uno. — Aclaró Gil — Sólo que se le acabaron las baterías y apenas lo puso a cargar.

— Y a propósito — dijo Clawdeen — ¿dónde está Ghoulia?

— Esta en la biblioteca. — dijo Cleo

— ¿Hay una biblioteca? — preguntó Draculaura. — ¡Vaya, este barco sí que lo tiene todo!

— Y no solo eso — dijo Frankie — Abbey descubrió que hay también un café con paredes de hielo llamado Arctika. Creo que está allá en éste momento.

Abbey llegó en ese momento con un vaso de hielo lleno de lo que parecía un café helado.

— ¿Lo encontraste? — le preguntó Frankie cuando ella llegó a sentarse.

— Sí. — Contestó ella — El que atiende la barra resulta ser de una aldea cercana a la mía, un amigo de mi padre. Y también haber una pista de patinaje de hielo. Creo que iré mañana.

— A mira, qué suerte.

— ¿Una pista de patinaje? — Preguntó Clawdeen. — Wow, esto definitivamente es mejor que un baile.

Las superestructuras del barco en donde se encontraban los camarotes, restaurantes y demás tenían un amplio pasillo en medio de las dos. Allí se levantaba el "Bosque de la Muerte": un enorme jardín que ocupaba casi dos terceras partes de la cubierta. El espacio tenía una medida de 20 metros de ancho y casi 300 de largo. En él había bancas, pequeñas fuentes que simulaban cascadas y un riachuelo. Las plantas monstruo que había ahí provenían de algunos de los invernaderos más prestigiosos del orbe.

— ¡Hola hermosa! — exclamó Venus mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una gran flor carnívora de casi un metro de diámetro.

— Vaya — dijo Cupid mientras acercaba su nariz a unos rosales tan rojos como los rubíes.

— Ten cuidado — le advirtió Venus — no queremos lastimarla.

—No te preocupes, mi padre y yo cultivamos algunas plantas en casa. — le dijo la chica mientras soltaba las flores — A él le encantan en especial las rosas.

— Debe ser increíble vivir viajando de puerto en puerto por todo el mundo. — dijo Venus al acercarse a una drosera[1] que aprisionaba entre sus tentáculos a un infortunado moscardón. — Y mira que están muy bien alimentadas.

— Si, me imagino. — le respondió Cupid antes de darse cuenta de que la otra muchacha hablaba con la planta y no con ella. Decidió entonces continuar con su caminata como si nada ocurriera.

Por otra parte, Robecca y Rochelle daban un paseo por la proa del barco.

— Ah — dijo la chica robot con un distinguible acento inglés — cómo me gustaría que nos dejaran pasar al cuarto de máquinas. ¡Imagínate lo grandes que deben de ser los motores que nos mueven!

— Seguro más altos que mi casa — respondió Rochelle con su particular timbre francés.

— Oye, ¿crees que si hablamos con el capitán nos dejen? — le preguntó Robecca.

— No creo.

— Tienes razón. — concluyó Robecca, luego avanzó unos pasos hacia la proa y se paró en la punta del navío.

Rochelle al verla rió y se acercó diciéndole:

— Lo había olvidado. Luego de ver _Titanic_ dije que el día en que me subiera a un barco haría eso. — luego se acercó y se posó junto a su amiga.

— Yo ya lo había hecho antes — le dijo Robecca. — Pero en el _Queen Mary_[2].

— ¿El _Queen Mary_? — pregunto Rochelle.

— Sí. — replicó Robecca. — Viajé en él desde Southampton a Nueva York en agosto del '39. Fue su último viaje antes de la guerra. Papá acababa de fallecer y mi tío seguía quebrado por la Depresión del '29, así que decidimos venirnos a América.

— Oh. — Dijo entonces Rochelle — Yo llegué aquí en julio de 1930, en el _Olympic_[3]. Creo que la Gran Depresión[4] nos hizo correr a muchos. Mi familia y yo teníamos pensado venirnos en el _Titanic_ pero no recuerdo qué nos hizo cambiar de opinión. Y ahora que veo lo que sucedió digo "Qué bueno que no tomamos ese barco".

— Hubieran necesitado un submarino para sacarte — dijo Robecca entre risas.

— Jaja, sí. — respondió Rochelle. — Si ya ves como me fue en las clases de natación, ahora imagínate aquí…

— Yo te sacaría — le dijo la muchacha de bronce — aunque tuviera que ir yo misma hasta el fondo.

A las 9:00 de la noche, el Gran Salón comenzó a llenarse con los pasajeros que llegaban para la cena-baile de bienvenida. Los monstruos ahí presentes llevaban sus mejores galas y las chicas habían decidido llevar a tal ocasión los mismos atavíos que lucieran en aquel concierto que Frankie ofreciera en la escuela para reconciliarse con Cleo por el malentendido con Deuce.

— Hola chicas. — las saludó la Sra. Stein, quien lucía un magnífico vestido al estilo de los 50's.

— Hola. — Contestaron ellas.

— ¿Están todos listos? — preguntó el Sr Stein. — ¿o falta alguien?

— Creo que la única que falta es Micka. — dijo Cupid. — Voy a buscarla.

— Yo ir contigo. — dijo Abbey.

Las dos muchachas dejaron al resto de la comitiva en el Gran Salón y se encaminaron en busca de la chica azteca. No falto mucho para que llegaran hasta su camarote.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Micka al oír los golpes en la puerta.

— Nosotras, Abbey y Cupid.

— Ah, pásenle, pásenle. — dijo la muchacha al abrirles la puerta.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile? — preguntó Cupid.

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué no les gusta mi vestido?

Las otras dos lo miraron bien. Era de color rojo sanguíneo con una serpiente de plumas bordada en hilo negro que lo circulaba a todo alrededor. Un par de zapatos y un bolso del mismo color complementaban el modelo.

— Es precioso. — dijo entonces Cupid.

— ¿Por qué tener serpiente alrededor? — preguntó Abbey, quien llevaba un blusón de tejido rosa con costuras negras, calentadores negros y zapatillas moradas.

— Es la representación del dios Quetzalcóatl — contestó Micka — "La serpiente emplumada". Era muy venerado en mi pueblo hasta que llegaron los españoles. Ahora ya nadie recuerda a los verdaderos creadores del mundo.

— Ser muy interesante. — concluyó Abbey.

— ¿Lista para irnos? — preguntó Mick al salir del baño del camarote. — Ah, que tal. — dijo saludando a las jóvenes.

— No sabía que fuera de la marina, Sr Thlan. — dijo Cupid al verlo con un uniforme de gala naval. Llevaba pantalones blancos, saco militar en color negro con galones dorados en los manguitos y gorra blanca con el escudo de la MPTT[5].

— Es secreto. — les dijo él. — Las actividades de la OTT deben permanecer ocultas. Por eso no llevamos el uniforme a todos lados. Pero como éste barco es solo para monstruos, pues no hay problema. Y ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde. Ah, y una última cosa: — les dijo al salir del camarote — no me llamen señor que todavía soy libre.

— Ok — dijo Cupid entre risas.

En el Gran Salón ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Micka se fue inmediatamente a sentar con el resto de sus amigas, dejando a su hermano a merced de la música de fondo.

— ¡Hey Mick! — Gritó una voz conocida de entre la multitud, cerca de la mesa de su hermana — ¡Por aquí!

Fue entonces que él divisó al grupo de adultos que acompañaba a los jóvenes. Se aproximó a la mesa luego de entregarle su gorra a uno de los mayordomos del salón.

— Buenas noches ingeniero — dijo él dirigiéndose al Sr Stein. — Y buenas noches a todos también.

— Buenas noches. — contestaron los demás a coro.

— Sres. Wolf, Sres. Blue — dijo Víctor. — Quiero presentarles a uno de los mejores clientes de mi negocio: el ingeniero Mick Thlan.

— Mucho gusto. — dijo él al saludarlos.

— Él siempre tiene algo de trabajo para mí — dijo el Sr Stein. — Incluso hemos colaborado en ciertos proyectos de electricidad, principalmente para la Marina.

— ¿Así que también es marino? — preguntó la tía de Lagoona.

— Sí. — respondió Mick. — Trabajo para la Marina de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania4.

— Ah, — dijo el Sr Wolf — es militar entonces.

— Y ¿cuál es su grado o su cargo? si podemos saberlo — Preguntó la Sra. Wolf.

El hombre vaciló un momento probando un poco de la bebida que el mesero acababa de servirle.

— Almirante. — contestó al fin. — Todas las naves que navegan en estas aguas están bajo mi mando. Soy comandante de la Flota Condenada del Pacífico.

— Vaya. — Dijo la Sra. Wolf, sorprendida — es un cargo muy importante.

Las chicas estaban en la mesa contigua. Cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos, conversando acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Abbey se entretenía escuchando lo que sus amigas contaban cuando oyó las palabras de Mick. Recordó entonces sus dudas acerca de la marina y supo que ahí estaba su oportunidad.

— Oye Micka — le dijo — ¿tu hermano ser de la Marina?

— Sí, — le dijo aquella — es Almirante.

— ¿Almirante? — preguntó ella. — Vaya, ¿crees que él poder ayudarme a entrar?

— Seguro que sí. — Le explicó Micka — Es el comandante del Pacífico, así que incluso podría embarcarte en cualquier buque que tú quisieras.

— Bien, gracias. — dijo Abbey al fin.

Cuando la cena fue servida la charla en ambas mesas siguió su habitual curso.

— Oiga, almirante. — dijo la Sra. Wolf. — Parece muy joven como para el cargo que tiene en la Marina.

— Sabe, eso mismo me dijeron cuando me presenté con mi flota en la RIMPAC del año pasado. — dijo Mick con una ligera risa.

— ¿el RIMPAC? — preguntó el tío de Lagoona. — ¿qué es el RIMPAC?

— Es un ejercicio naval militar. — Explicó el almirante — Lo organiza Estados Unidos y participan solamente naciones cuyos límites territoriales llegan al Pacífico. Cuando me presenté ante el alto mando era el más joven de todos los de ahí. Había militares de muchos países y todos se veían más viejos que yo.

— Debió haber sido un problema su edad. — dijo la Sra. Stein.

— Al principio sí, — continuó Mick — pero luego de hundirles un portaaviones, un montón de destructores y unos cuantos cruceros, comenzaron a respetarme un poco más. Al final nuestra flota terminó con la mejor puntuación del ejercicio.

— Vaya, sí que se llevaron una sorpresa. — comentó el padre del Clawdeen.

— Y entonces ¿cuál es su edad? — preguntó la esposa de éste.

— Yo soy tan viejo como la muerte misma — contestó el militar mientras le daba un trago a la copa de vino. — Pero si se refiere a los números; pues llevo viviendo casi 4500 años en este mundo.

— Eso es mucho tiempo. — dijo Viveka, sorprendida. — Parece de 25.

— Gracias. — dijo él.

— ¿Y cuál es su ascendencia? — preguntó muy serio el Sr Blue.

El hombre le dio otro trago a la copa y tomo un bocado de su platillo.

— Yo soy el hijo de la muerte. — Comenzó Mick — ¿Han oído del concepto de ángel caído? Pues bien, yo soy una especie de "demonio ascendido".

La Sra. Stein arqueó las cejas.

— Mi hermana y yo vivíamos en el mundo de los muertos con mis padres. — Continuó mientras daba los últimos ataques a su platillo. — Pero un día, en mis días de adolescente, mi estupidez me traicionó e hice algo que al parecer enojó mucho al Señor de la Muerte. Él entonces decidió no llamarme más su hijo y me expulsó de ahí. Desde entonces he vagado sin descanso por el mundo.

— Vaya, — dijo la Sra. Coral — es una historia muy… interesante.

— ¿Y su hermana? — preguntó la Sra. Wolf.

— Ella está aquí por razones distintas. Más amables, diría yo. — Expuso Mick mientras volteaba a verla — Es algo complicado de explicar.

La cena terminó y las parejas comenzaron a formarse en la pista. Mick prefirió evitar el contacto social por más tiempo del que podía soportar y se retiró al balcón del salón a mirar el océano pasar. Dentro las chicas se disponían a asaltar la pista con sus respectivas parejas.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza, señorita? — le preguntó Jackson a Frankie mientras le tendía la mano.

— Oh, Jackson, — respondió ella — claro que sí.

— ¿Bailamos? — le dijo Clawd a Draculaura.

— Sí — dijo ella acompañándolo a la pista.

La orquesta comenzó entonces con la primera melodía de la noche. El reconocible redoble de batería de la canción _A Tap Dancer's Dilemma_ de la Diablo Swing Orchestra comenzó a sonar. Los monstruos comenzaron a disfrutar de una velada al ritmo del jazz-metal-fusión de la banda sueca.

— ¡Oye! — Le dijo Draculaura a Jackson en un acercamiento — ¿Y eso que la música no te ha convertido en Holt?

— Al otro sujeto no le gusta esta música. — Dijo Jackson mientras seguía los pasos de Frankie — Sólo lo llama la electrónica. ¡A mí me encanta!

— ¡Entonces disfrutemos mientras haya jazz! — dijo Operetta mientras coreaba la letra de la canción.

La música continuó con el mismo tono por una hora más. El rock clásico y el jazz fusión inundaron la pista hasta las once treinta, para por fin dejar espacio a la electrónica ya cerca de las doce de la noche. Para el cambio de géneros se optó por la canción _Vampire Heart_ del grupo finés HIM.

— ¡Amo esa canción! — dijo Draculaura mientras corría con Clawd a la pista. Ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la pieza.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando la bailamos en tus 1600? — le dijo Clawd.

— Cómo podría olvidarlo — le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Luego, la letra de la melodía comenzó a emerger de sus labios.

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
__Beating to your funeral song  
__All faith is lost for hell regained  
__And love dust in the hands of shame._

— Draculaura… — comenzó Clawd — tal vez no lo he dicho de la manera correcta… o no lo suficiente, pero…

La chica le puso un dedo en la boca y le dijo:

— Lo sé, Clawd. Yo también te amo. — luego el coro comenzó y ella lo cantó lo mejor que pudo:

_Hold me  
__Like you held on to life  
__When all fears came alive and entombed me  
__Love me  
__Like you love the sun  
__Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

La canción continuó su habitual flujo, pero ellos dos ya estaban en otro lugar. Muy lejos. Adentro uno del otro.

La siguiente hora la música fue principalmente para los jóvenes. La mayoría de los adultos ya se habían ido a sus camarotes y habían dejado a los muchachos en la pista. La primera de la noche fue _Where Them Girls At_, lo que hizo que Holt apareciera instantáneamente en la escena.

— ¡A darle! — dijo en cuanto la canción comenzó. En ese instante inició entonces un duelo de baile "electro dance" entre él y un chico-gato que estaba en la pista.

Uno a uno, en intervalos de segundos entre cambios de ritmo, ambos contendientes mostraron sus mejores pasos. Los pies de Holt prácticamente no tocaban el suelo, y el otro daba ágiles zarpazos a la pista. No fueron necesarios más que unos cuantos instantes para que todos los que estuvieran en el salón se reunieran alrededor de los dos jóvenes para ver quien bailaba mejor. Los muchachos se retaron por casi quince minutos hasta que el DJ hizo una pausa de unos segundos entre canción y canción. El público aplaudió la participación de Holt por sobre la del otro chico, lo que lo convirtió en el ganador de la "pelea". No obstante, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo e improvisaron un poco al final de la noche con la canción _Party Rock Anthem_.

La velada terminó pasada la media noche, e igual que como ya hicieran en ocasiones pasadas, los chicos acompañaron a las muchachas hasta su camarote.

— Muchas gracias por esta noche. — le dijo Frankie a un recuperado Jackson antes de despedirlo con un sutil beso.

— Gracias a ti. — le dijo él.

Mientras Ghoulia y Moe se despedían, Draculaura y Clawd miraban la estela del navío desde la baranda de popa, tomando la ruta más larga que se les ocurrió de regreso al camarote de ella. La espuma blanca que salía del buque dibujaba formas que les recordaban a curiosos delfines blancos que quisieran competir en velocidad con el barco, mientras que el cielo hacia llover plata sobre las olas del Pacífico. El murmullo del agua llegaba hasta sus oídos como el de una cascada en medio de la espesura.

— Me divertí mucho hoy — le dijo Draculaura a él.

— Yo también. — le contestó el lobo. — Y eso que apenas es la primera noche.

— Creo que cada una será mejor que la anterior. — dijo ella.

— ¿Y qué haremos después de esto? — preguntó Clawd.

— ¿Irnos a dormir? — le dijo ella.

— No me refiero a esta noche — le aclaró él — Me refiero a qué haremos cuando este viaje termine, cuando volvamos a Salem.

— Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. — Le dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa — Ya ves, siempre terminamos improvisando.

— Eso es cierto. — Dijo Clawd — Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo será cuando te vayas a la universidad. Yo me deberé quedar en Salem y tú te irás a Cabo Calavera a estudiar.

— ¿Dudas de que nuestro amor resista la distancia? — le preguntó ella mientras miraba aquellos ojos dorados que tanto la hechizaban. Mientras esperaba una respuesta del chico, no pudo dejar de notar un cierto aire de tristeza en él, por lo que resolvió simplemente dejar el asunto a un lado y abrazarlo para alejarlo de aquellos pensamientos.

— No es eso — le dijo Clawd mientras la acogía entre sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. — Es que no imagino que haré sin ti. Estarás tan lejos…

— Ya hallaremos una forma de resolver eso, — le dijo ella. — como siempre lo hemos hecho.

Ambos se alejaron caminando por la baranda del transatlántico, que para aquel momento ya se había convertido en un gigantesco cisne metálico que navegaba plácidamente en un oscuro mar de sueños, con estrellas reflejándose en el agua como las monedas en el fondo de una fuente de la suerte. Suerte que pronto cambiaría para todos ellos.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-Drosera es un género de plantas carnívoras que se caracterizan por atrapar a los insectos mediante una especie de tentáculos pegajosos. Sus especies se encuentran de forma natural en todos los continentes, excepto en la Antártida.**

**2.-El **_**Queen Mary**_** fue un buque de pasajeros propiedad de la Cunard Line que estuvo en servicio regular desde 1934 hasta 1967, ostentando el título del transatlántico más rápido del mundo hasta 1948. Actualmente se encuentra anclado permanentemente en Long Beach, Ca, EEUU, funcionando como hotel, museo y restaurante.**

**3.-El **_**RMS Olympic**_** fue el primer transatlántico de la clase **_**Olympic**_**, a la que pertenecían también el **_**Britannic**_** y el famoso **_**Titanic**_**. El barco sirvió desde 1911 hasta 1935.**

**4.-La Gran Depresión fue una crisis económica mundial que se desarrolló a lo largo de los años 20 y 30 del siglo XX. Su punto más álgido fue en 1929, por lo que también se le conoce como la Depresión del '29.**

**5.-MPTT son las siglas de la Marina de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania, dependencia de la OTT encargada de salvaguardar los Tratados en aguas internacionales, principalmente. Su escudo consta de una proyección acimutal del globo terrestre con dos anclas detrás de la misma.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	9. Capítulo 6: Millas marinas

**Capítulo 6: Millas marinas.**

_Siempre al horizonte  
__De soles que se inclinan.  
__Como no tenemos otra opción,  
__Todavía tenemos corazón._

**Bertrand Cantat.**

**Transatlántico **_**MCL Morgawr**_**, Océano Pacífico Norte.** Los días siguientes en el barco no fueron menos entretenidos que aquella primera noche. Al día siguiente del baile, Operetta se levantó relativamente temprano a pesar de la desvelada. Spectra continuaba envuelta en las sábanas pero al parecer tenía problemas controlando su flotación, ya que descansaba plácidamente con la cara pegada al techo del camarote. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la muchacha de los tatuajes musicales bajó a la chica fantasma con la misma delicadeza que alguien tendría al atrapar una pluma que flotara en el aire húmedo de una mañana de verano. Finalmente, Operetta la acomodó de nuevo en la cama y Spectra simplemente se limitó a darse una vuelta y a susurrar un "gracias" que su compañera no supo adivinar si era consciente o salido de sus sueños.

Operetta se dirigió a la cubierta principal del buque, aquella en donde estaba el jardín que fascinara a Venus la tarde anterior. Eran las ocho de la mañana y no había mucha gente en el lugar, por lo que ella dedujo que quizá todos estuviesen descansando de la fiesta de la noche previa. Al final del parque, cerca de la popa del barco y por encima del graderío del AcuaTeatro, se encontraba un piano de cola. El instrumento se ubicaba junto a la baranda de la pasarela del piso superior al parque, y desde él se tenía una vista simplemente espectacular de la estela del navío. La muchacha se acercó a él y se sentó en el banquillo, volteando a todos lados para comprobar que nadie fuera a reprimirla por ello. Cuando vio que no había moros en la costa, abrió la tapa de las teclas y comenzó a pasear sus dedos sobre ellas, como jugueteando con el instrumento.

Entretenida en la voz del piano, Operetta no se dio cuenta de que al lado de ella había un hombre que la miraba como un maestro a un alumno prodigio. La muchacha tocó una frase y entonces el hombre habló:

— Impresionante. — dijo con una voz antigua y gastada.

Operetta se levantó rápidamente del piano, como si la acabaran de descubrir en un intento de robo.

— Se lo juro señor, — le dijo ella entre nervios — no sabía que era suyo, no era mi intención…

— No hay ningún problema, señorita. — le contestó el hombre, calmándola — Está bien. Se nota que usted sí que sabe tocar.

— Sí, bueno, sólo estaba jugando, no era nada. — respondió ella.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no toca ahora algo de su repertorio? — le dijo el hombre animándola.

La muchacha se sentó en el piano, volteó en dirección al mar y comenzó su interpretación. Las primeras notas de _Oltremare_ emergieron de sus dedos como las olas sobre una playa. Las manos de la muchacha bailaron sobre las teclas como un par de delfines al deslizarse sobre las aguas del Pacífico. Ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía junto con cada sonido. Los abría de vez en cuando para dejar pasar la luz dorada del amanecer que rebotaba sobre el mar detrás del barco; líquido inspirador de aquella poesía musical. Cuando todo terminó, un reducido grupo de gente la llenó de aplausos.

— Gracias. — dijo Operetta con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se levantaba del instrumento.

— No sabía que conociera a Ludovico Einaudi. — Dijo el hombre cuando ella terminó — No había oído una interpretación así desde que estuve en una de sus presentaciones en Italia.

— Gracias otra vez. — Le dijo ella — Fue mi padre quien me introdujo en el piano. Mi estilo en realidad es un poco más _rock_, pero también me gusta el piano instrumental y él es uno de mis favoritos.

— ¿Conoce alguna otra pieza de Ludovico? — preguntó el viejo músico.

— Sí, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que verme con mis amigas en unos minutos. — le dijo la chica. — Debo irme.

— Bien, la espero si quiere volver a tocarnos algo. — le dijo el hombre al despedirla.

— Seguro que sí. — concluyó Operetta mientras se alejaba caminando por el jardín.

**II**

Abbey, Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura y Ghoulia disfrutaban de una taza de humeante chocolate dentro del café Arctika la tarde del tercer día de navegación. El lugar estaba hecho de hielo y las luces LED rebotaban entre los cristales dando toda clase de coloraciones al lugar. Abbey se sentía perfectamente en casa, pero algunas de sus amigas tenían algo de problemas con la temperatura a pesar de los gruesos abrigos que llevaban.

— A veces no puedo creer que estemos aquí. — dijo Draculaura probando un sorbo de su bebida.

En ese momento entraron Clawd, Deuce y Jackson ataviados con la ropa de invierno que prestaban en la entrada del café, pues dentro el termómetro marcaba -6ºC.

— Hola — dijeron ellos mientras las saludaban de beso.

— ¿Van a pedir algo? — preguntó el dependiente.

— Lo mismo que ellas. — dijo Deuce.

— Creo que este viaje es lo mejor que pudimos hacer. — dijo Jackson.

— Si, y ni siquiera va a la mitad. — dijo el chico lobo.

— ¿Y qué han hecho ustedes? — preguntó Clawdeen.

— Ayer nos pasamos toda la tarde en la zona deportiva. — comenzó el chico de las serpientes en la cabeza. — Clawd y yo estuvimos compitiendo en la pared de escalar de atrás.

— Jaja, si. — Dijo el otro — Yo le gané seis de diez rondas.

— Ah, ¿pero qué tal el partido de básquet? — le recordó Deuce. — No pudiste conmigo y con Heath ni con tus mejores tiros.

— Es que estaba un poco cansado. — dijo Clawd tratando de justificarse.

— Ajá — dijo Deuce — así le ponemos si quieres.

— ¿Y ustedes? — preguntó Jackson.

— Estuvimos toda la tarde en el spa. — Dijo Cleo — Ser bella cuesta.

— Yo estuve observando delfines. — Dijo Abbey — Ver una bandada grande a estribor ayer como a las siete.

— ¿A qué? — preguntó Draculaura.

— A estribor: — explicó Abbey — lado derecho del barco.

— A ver, a ver, ¿cómo está eso? — preguntó Clawdeen.

— Sí, — continuó la chica yeti — lados de un barco tener nombres diferentes. Estribor para derecha y babor para izquierda. Además, parte delantera llamarse proa y parte trasera llamarse popa.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? — le preguntó Clawd.

— Mi tío Boris ser marino de la Atomflot[1] rusa. — Aclaró Abbey — Ser capitán del rompehielos _Yamal_[2]. Él llevarnos a mí y a mis primas de crucero por el Ártico todos los veranos.

— ¿De crucero en un rompehielos? — preguntó Frankie. — ¡Órale!

— En serio. — Dijo Abbey — Él incluso enseñarme a usar el sextante[3] y la brújula para posicionar los mapas.

— O sea que si el GPS del barco se dañara ¿tú podrías saber dónde estamos sólo con ver las estrellas? — le preguntó Jackson.

— Y el sol también, — aclaró Abbey — incluso si estar nublado. Monstruos de mi aldea tener muy buen sentido de la orientación. Ser una habilidad primordial para no perdernos en montañas.

Tras unos minutos más ya todas habían terminado su bebida, así que se dispusieron a retirarse de ahí.

— Oigan — dijo Draculaura — ¿y si vamos a la pista de hielo?

— ¡Eso sería genial! — exclamó Abbey.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que salieron del café y fueron a la pista, que quedaba justo enfrente. Se acercaron al lugar donde prestaban los patines y todos tomaron un par. Cuando entraron la mayoría de ellos se movía con dificultad por encima del hielo, pero Abbey se encontraba cual pez en el agua, dibujando círculos y figuras con las navajas de sus patines. Como vio que no todos sabían moverse, aceptó ser la instructora de sus amigos por aquella tarde. Frankie parecía aprender muy bien los movimientos y pronto aprendió como deslizarse sin caerse. Ghoulia no parecía divertirse mucho, pues la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasó sobre el suelo. Decidió mejor entregar los patines y quedarse con Slow Moe a ver al grupo desde la orilla de la pista.

Finalmente, todos terminaron cansados de tanto intento y prefirieron salirse y ver a su amiga de las montañas moverse por encima del hielo como si fuese una suerte de cisne ártico. Abbey se deslizaba rápidamente y daba saltos y vueltas al ritmo de la música de su corazón. La gente pronto comenzó a reunirse para verla patinar, curiosos de lo que la chica yeti lograba con ese par de patines. Abbey continuó su marcha ignorando a la multitud y concentrándose en los recuerdos que tenía de cuando era niña e iba a corretear al lago congelado de cerca de su aldea. Se imaginaba dando saltos y piruetas allá entre las montañas, olvidándose por completo de las paredes de acero del transatlántico. Tras diez minutos de baile helado, volvió con el resto de sus amigas a entregar los patines, con los aplausos de la demás gente tras de ella.

— Wow, — le dijo Frankie — No sabía que patinabas tan bien.

— ¿Qué ya no recuerdas cuando fuimos a la pista allá en Salem? — Le preguntó ella — Heath querer lucirse y fundir el hielo bajo sus pies, luego terminar mojado hasta el cuello.

— ¡Ah, sí! — Dijo Frankie entre risas — ¡Ya me acordé! Tuvieron que sacarlo del agua temblando y con el pelo blanco del frío, jajaja.

— ¡Jaja, si! ¡Fue muy gracioso! — Dijo Abbey — Él siempre con sus tonterías…

Las chicas se retiraron de la pista riendo y charlando, preparándose para otra noche de fiesta en el barco.

**III**

A las siete de la tarde, un día antes de que el _Morgawr_ arribara a Costas del Cráneo, Clawd y Draculaura daban un paseo por el barco. Iban charlando acerca de sus planes para el futuro y de lo que harían en Cabo Calavera.

— Oye, — le dijo el chico lobo a su pareja — el otro día estuve revisando los planes de estudio de la UCC y tuve una idea.

— ¿Ah sí? — le preguntó ella con curiosidad. — ¿y de qué se trata?

— Descubrí que el próximo semestre la Universidad estará haciendo pruebas para ingresar a su equipo profesional de básquet, así que voy a prepararme y a presentarme para ver si me aceptan. Si lo logro me darán una beca y podré entrar a la Licenciatura en Cultura Física y Deporte, estaré en la selección universitaria y no tendremos que separarnos nunca más.

— ¡Oh, Clawd! ¡Eso suena estupendo! — le dijo Draculaura con un abrazo. — ¡Yo iré a animarte con los pompones y ya verás que estarás dentro del equipo en un santiamén!

— Entrenaré muy duro para poder entrar y así quedarme cerca de ti. — continuó él. — Anoche se lo conté a mis padres y les pareció una excelente idea. Ya he comenzado a planear el entrenamiento y todo eso. No puedo esperar a estar de regreso.

— ¿Ya ves? — Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y un abrazo — te dije que encontraríamos una manera de resolverlo.

Él le correspondió con un suave beso y le dijo:

— Con tal de estar contigo sería capaz de muchas cosas.

Siguieron caminando por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegaron a la proa de la nave. Draculaura se asomaba por la baranda para ver el agua cortada por el navío y poco a poco se iba acercando a la punta de éste. De pronto, al ver que ella no lograba alzarse lo suficiente para ver el corte del casco de la nave, el chico lobo tuvo una idea.

— ¿Qué haces? — le dijo Draculaura mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba hasta los barrotes de la baranda.

— Sé que esto es un total cliché, — le susurró él mientras la sostenía ahí en la punta — pero desde que vi la película siempre quise hacer eso.

— "Estoy volando" — dijo Draculaura, citando las palabras de Kate Winslet en aquel diálogo. Luego continuó — Sí, es un poco arquetípico ya, pero aún así es increíble.

— ¿Y sabes que es más increíble? — le preguntó él.

— ¿Qué? — le dijo ella mientras le llevaba las manos a su cintura.

— Tú — le susurró al oído.

Ella simplemente se volteó y le plantó un tremendo beso mientras sus cabellos se agitaban al viento, con el dorado sol de la tarde inundando el frente del navío. En otras circunstancias la luz del astro rey la habría hecho correr inmediatamente a la sombra, pero desde que cumplió 1600 le fue concedido el don del Vampiro de Luz, por lo que ahora el sol ya no le afectaba. Su piel aún tenía algo de foto sensibilidad, por lo que no dejaba de usar grandes cantidades de bloqueador al salir a la calle. Ambos se quedaron ahí hasta que la luz se ocultó completamente en el horizonte, dejando al barco en medio de un mar negro.

**IV**

A las once de la noche, las chicas estaban conversando en su camarote. Quedaba una sola noche en el _Morgawr_, por lo que debían guardar su equipaje para la llegada a puerto al día siguiente.

— Oigan — dijo Clawdeen — ¿alguien sabe dónde está Abbey?

— Fue a buscar al hermano de Micka — dijo Frankie — para preguntarle acerca de cómo entrar a la Marina.

— Ah, bueno — dijo la loba — entonces que ella guarde su ropa cuando regrese.

Abbey caminaba por el buque buscando al almirante. Micka le había dicho que él estaría en la popa viendo el mar, así que ella se encaminó en esa dirección. Tras unos minutos lo encontró recargado en la baranda y mirando un viejo reloj de bolsillo.

— ¿Almirante? — dijo la chica, acercándose.

— Señorita Abbey — le dijo él volteándose — ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

— Quiero entrar a la marina — le dijo ella — ¿qué debo hacer?

— Ah, bueno, — comenzó — en Portland hay un centro de reclutamiento, puede ir a informarse ahí, aunque no sé si vaya a haber algún problema por su nacionalidad.

— No me refiero a la estadounidense, — dijo ella — me refiero a la OTT.

— Ah, — dijo él al fin — es lo mismo, vaya al centro de reclutamiento de Portland — y le extendió una tarjeta — Este es el domicilio.

La muchacha tomó la ficha y la miró un momento.

— ¿Y qué documentos necesito? — preguntó ella.

— Acta de nacimiento, pasaporte, fotografías de estudio, su certificado de la preparatoria. Ahí le dirán exactamente que llevar.

— Gracias entonces, almirante. — le dijo finalmente ella.

— Por nada, señorita.

Los minutos pasaron y las metálicas notas de la caja musical del reloj de Mick llegaron flotando hasta los oídos de la muchacha, como una nostálgica canción mezclada con el murmullo del agua debajo de ellos. Abbey miró con detenimiento al almirante mientras éste observaba fijamente el horizonte. Tenía un aspecto de hombre joven y fuerte, no obstante la cicatriz en su rostro denotaba una vida difícil y no siempre pacífica. "Normal para un militar", se dijo ella. Al parecer la caricia de una espada había nublado la luz de su ojo derecho, ahora convertido en una perla amortajada por las cataratas. Las manos y piel estaban curtidas por el sol y el trabajo, y a pesar de su aparente juventud parecían haber vivido muchas cosas. Ella notó un semblante un tanto nostálgico y se aventuró a preguntar:

— ¿Pasa algo, Mick? — dijo ella.

— Extraño a mi barco — le dijo él con un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó la chica — ¿qué sucederle?

— La Marina ha estado corta de fondos este año. — Explicó él — Decidieron ponerlo en reserva y encerrarlo en un atolón conocido como "El agujero negro".

— Lo siento — dijo ella, consciente de que para los marinos el buque es como su segundo hogar. — ¿qué tipo de barco ser?

— Un acorazado[4]: — le explicó Mick —_ MS Cipactli,_ el navío de guerra más poderoso y temido de todos los mares. Es lo peor que te puedas encontrar en el océano si estás en contra de nosotros.

— Ojalá pudiera verlo, — le dijo Abbey — siempre me han gustado los barcos que guerra. Mi primo tener algunos en su casa y a veces dejarme verlos.

— Me da un poco de tristeza verlo ahí, — dijo el almirante — amarrado al muelle. Una nave debe ser libre. Su lugar está en el mar, no en el encierro de una dársena. Los puertos son solo lugares de descanso, no hogares donde deban quedarse. Y aún así, — finalizó — sería mucho peor que ocurriera algo lo suficientemente grave como para que tuviéramos que volver a ponerlo en servicio activo.

Ambos continuaron charlando por un rato más. A las doce de la noche Mick decidió retirarse a su camarote, no sin antes acompañar a Abbey hasta el suyo. Al día siguiente llegarían a puerto, pero nadie imaginaba que más pronto de lo que les gustaría, el poderoso _ Cipactli_ tendría que ser reactivado.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-La Atomflot es una empresa paraestatal rusa encargada de operar la flota de rompehielos nucleares más grande del mundo. Tiene su sede en la ciudad de Múrmansk, Rusia.**

**2.-El rompehielos nuclear **_**NS Yamal**_** es parte de la Atomflot, y es uno de los buques más grandes de su tipo, con 150m de eslora (largo) y 30m de manga (ancho). Puede llevar hasta 100 pasajeros, e incluso cuenta con biblioteca, auditorio, instalaciones deportivas, piscina con calefacción, sauna y enfermería**

**3.-El sextante es un instrumento que permite medir ángulos entre dos objetos (típicamente el horizonte y un astro), por lo que es muy utilizado en la navegación para realizar cálculos acerca de la posición de la nave en el globo. Actualmente está siendo sustituido por el sistema GPS, aunque aún es usado por tener la ventaja de no requerir electricidad para su funcionamiento.**

**4.-Un acorazado es un buque de guerra de gran tonelaje, fuertemente blindado y artillado con una batería principal compuesta por cañones de gran calibre. Se trataba de los navíos militares más grandes y poderosos del océano hasta la llegada del portaaviones, que lo sustituyó como **_**buque capital**_** de las flotas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Actualmente ningún acorazado se encuentra en servicio con ninguna armada del mundo.**

**5.-Las siglas "MS" presiden el nombre de todos los barcos de la MPTT. Significan **_**Monster Ship**_** "Barco Monstruo" en inglés.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	10. Interludio III: Iyohuilcayotl

**Interludio III: Iyohuilcayotl[1]**

_Estoy a tu lado, tú eres dios  
__¿Acaso quieres darme la muerte?_

**Netzahualcóyotl.**

**Okinawa, Imperio del Japón, marzo de 1945.** A unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros al sur del Japón, norteamericanos y nipones libran la que se convertiría en una de las batallas navales más memoriales de la historia. Cientos de aviones de ambos bandos surcan los cielos saliendo de los portaaviones como las enfurecidas abejas de una colmena. El acorazado _Yamato_, orgullo de la Armada Imperial Japonesa, sucumbe ante las aguas del Pacífico víctima de las bombas y los torpedos de los yanquis.

Pasado el mediodía, el enorme leviatán de acero comienza a volcarse hacia uno de sus costados. Dentro de la nave, el metal y la maquinaria crujen como el agonizante alarido de una bestia mecánica. Los hombres atrapados dentro luchan por salir. Con un estallido tan grande que pudo ser visto y oído hasta tierra, el polvorín de la nave estalla y estremece las aguas del Mar de la China. La terrible nube en forma de hongo se levanta a los cielos como si fuera el alma de la nave elevándose a las alturas, mientras el navío se hunde en el oscuro abrazo del mar.

Adentro de uno de los pañoles del barco, aún con algo de oxígeno, un solitario hombre lucha por salir. Mientras el agua llena poco a poco el compartimento, el marino golpea la escotilla en un intento desesperado por librarse de aquella tumba de hierro. Cuando el cuarto se llena de agua, el infortunado marinero sabe que es su final. Se trata de un espía ruso embarcado en el acorazado por el ejército soviético. Su misión era proporcionar información acerca de las operaciones del buque, pero ahora que su cometido acababa, no habría vuelta a casa ni rescate.

Esperando solamente su muerte, una extraña fuerza arrancó la puerta del camarote y absorbió al hombre en medio de un torbellino de luz azul. Salió súbitamente de la vorágine a lo que parecía ser una cámara submarina: una burbuja de aire debajo del mar. El marino se puso de pie sobre el piso de agua y miró la gigantesca esfera y el océano que parecía flotar por encima de él. De pronto, una hermosa mujer de piel morena y líneas negras verticales en su rostro surgió de las aguas. Sus ojos eran del color azul más profundo que jamás se hubiera visto, y sobre su cabello negro azulado, que se movía con la misma cadencia de las olas del mar, llevaba un extraño tocado con forma de cabeza de serpiente. Sus faldas estaban hechas de agua con peces nadando en ella, por lo que las piernas no podían verse; y el resto de sus ropas parecían estar confeccionadas de piel de ofidios, conchas y demás creaturas marinas. El hombre se inclinó inmediatamente ante la mujer y le dijo:

— _Sihuatekutsin_[2]_ Atlacamani_[3], he aquí a tu fiel siervo.

— Levántate, _Mictlanconetl_[4] — le contestó ella con una dulce voz que hacía eco en las paredes de aquella burbuja.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, oh gran señora? — le dijo el marino sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Tú robaste la flor del jardín sagrado de mi esposo! — le dijo ella mientras se le acercaba convertida en una inmensa figura de agua que finalmente reventó como una ola frente al infortunado, barriéndolo como la arena de la playa.

— Esa deuda ya fue pagada, _Sihuatekutsin_. — Le dijo él, disculpándose mientras se levantaba temblando de frío — _Tláloc_[5] ya me ha impuesto su castigo y mi padre también.

— El castigo del Señor de la Lluvia fue justo, — le dijo ella, acercándosele y tocándole el pecho con una mano cubierta de finísimas escamas azules. El hombre se estremeció cuando la diosa le tocó el corazón. — pero lo que tu padre ha hecho es algo horrible.

— _Mictlantecuhtli_[6] ya no es mi padre, — contestó él volteándose — y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.

— Has sido muchas cosas Mick Thlan, — le dijo ella — pero jamás deshonesto. Sé lo mucho que ha sufrido tu corazón en todos estos años — le susurró suavemente al envolverlo en su hídrico abrazo — y es justo que tu condena termine, pero antes debes probar tu valor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? — le preguntó él.

— Esta guerra terminará pronto, — le dijo ella mientras proyectaba en la pared de agua la imagen de un reducido grupo de barcos japoneses que se retiraban del lugar de la batalla — y las estelas de sangre en las aguas de este océano deben ser limpiadas.

— No entiendo. — le dijo Mick con todo el respeto de que fue capaz.

— La tarea es sencilla, _Mictlanconetl._ — Le explicó la diosa — Deberás recoger todas las almas que yacen en estos mares y llevarlas a donde tu padre. Te daré para ello el mismo barco en el que te hundiste. Serás su amo y señor y lo bautizarás con el nombre de _Cipactli_[7] en honor al monstruo de la tierra, dador de vida y hogar.

— Necesitaré tripulación, no puedo hacer este viaje solo.

— No te preocupes por ello — le aclaró la Señora del Océano — la nave te obedecerá en todo cuanto demandes y hará cualquier cosa que le pidas; y la única compañía que necesitarás será la de tu corazón.

— Seguro los americanos me estarán buscando en cuanto me avisten. — Dijo él — Este barco era su enemigo.

— Tampoco será problema. — Continuó ella — Estarás protegido bajo mi cobijo y no habrá tormenta capaz de vencerte otra vez. Podrás desvanecerte incluso en medio del más claro de los días, ocultarte bajo el frío manto de las nubes y hacerle frente la más poderosa de las flotas. Te verán hundirte en mi abrazo cada atardecer, y resurgir con gloria de nuevo junto con la estrella de la mañana.

Mick finalmente se arrodilló ante ella, y con el corazón en el puño le dijo:

— _Sihuatekutsin Atlacamani,_ he aquí a tu devoto vasallo.

— De aquí a un _Xiuhmolpilli_[[8] — le advirtió ella finalmente mientras le dibujaba una marca en el hombro derecho — te veré aquí en este mismo lugar para ver si has cumplido con tu misión.

Dicho esto, la gigantesca burbuja en donde se encontraban comenzó a derrumbarse sobre sí misma y Mick fue impulsado por hacia la superficie por algo que no alcanzaba a ver. Tras unos minutos se halló de nuevo en la superficie del mar, sobre la cubierta del _Yamato_ reflotado por la diosa con el nombre de _Cipactli._ "Deja que tu corazón te guíe en esta penosa misión" decía en un pedazo de papel amate que Mick encontró en el puente del barco. Luego de leer el escrito, el hombre tomó el timón del buque, impulsó la palanca del telégrafo y desapareció en el horizonte junto con el sol en medio de un espectral resplandor azul.

**II**

**Costas de Okinawa, Japón, marzo de 1997.** Exactamente cincuenta y dos años después de su encuentro con la diosa, Mick esperaba su aparición sobre la blanca arena; observando la silueta de su acorazado difuminarse a lo lejos en la brisa marina de la tarde. Exactamente como lo había prometido, la mujer de las faldas de agua emergió del mar y se posó en la orilla sin dejar de tocar nunca las olas del océano. El hombre entonces se aproximó y le entregó un saco lleno de perlas blancas del tamaño de granos de arena: uno por cada una de las almas que habían sido rescatadas. La mujer revisó bien el contenido del saco y le dijo:

— Has cumplido tu misión _Mictlanconetl,_ pronto serás libre de tu martirio.

— No. — contestó él.

— ¿Qué cosa has dicho? — preguntó ella sorprendida.

— No quiero volver al _Mictlán_[9]. — Le explicó Mick — Mi hermana ahora está también en este mundo y debo cuidarla. Además, si regreso, mi padre no me dejará volver jamás a la tierra, y la verdad he aprendido a apreciar la vida de aquí.

— Escucha bien lo que estás diciendo Mick; — le advirtió la diosa — si decides quedarte no podré ayudarte a volver después. Es ahora o nunca.

— Pues mejor que no sea nunca. — Finalizó él antes de inclinarse en señal de respeto. — Escúcheme, señora. Micka es aún muy joven y necesita a alguien de guía y guardia en su paso por este mundo. Por eso debo quedarme.

— Está bien, Mick. — Finalizó ella — Puedes quedarte, pero deberás seguir siendo mi mensajero y guardián. Los humanos deben aprender a cuidar y respetar al mar y sólo tú puedes representarme ante ellos.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con la nave? — preguntó él.

— Claro que sí. — Le dijo ella — ¿de qué otra forma ibas a surcar la inmensidad de estas aguas?

— Hay un pequeño detalle, — le dijo con timidez. — la nave es vieja y la guerra es nueva. Necesito mantenerla al día ante el inquieto devenir de los tiempos.

— Haz lo que sea necesario para conservarla viva, que mi bendición te acompañará por siempre.

Inclinándose de nuevo ante la diosa para agradecerle por los favores recibidos, el hombre finalmente le dijo:

— _Sihuatekutsin Atlacamani,_ he aquí a tu devoto siervo, eterno y agradecido.

La diosa desapareció nuevamente en el agua y el hombre regresó al buque montado en una ola. Igual que lo hiciera hace cincuenta años, el _Cipactli_ desapareció al atardecer vestido de un fulgor azul.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-Iyohuilcayotl significa "castigo divino" en náhuatl, la lengua natal de Mick.**

**2.-Sihuatekutsin significa "amada señora".**

**3.-Atlacamani es la diosa azteca de los mares y las tormentas oceánicas. Es asimismo una de las representaciones de Chalchiuhtlicue "La de las faldas preciosas", diosa del agua.**

**4.-Mictlanconetl significa "hijo de la muerte, del inframundo" y es el nombre completo de Mick Thlan. Lo usaba hasta antes de ser expulsado del inframundo.**

**5.-Tláloc es el dios azteca de la lluvia, esposo de Chalchiuhtlicue. Viven juntos en un paraíso conocido como Tlalocan.**

**6.-Mictlantecuhtli significa "Señor del Mundo de los Muertos" y es el dios azteca de la muerte. Su esposa es la diosa Mictecacíhuatl "La Dama de la Muerte", y ambos son los reyes del Mictlán. Asimismo, son los padres de Mick y Micka.**

**7.-Cipactli es una antigua creatura mitológica que, según la cosmovisión azteca, existió antes de que el mundo fuera creado por primera vez. Se trataba de un animal mitad cocodrilo y mitad pez, con dieciocho cuerpos y dieciocho voraces bocas. Según la leyenda del Quinto Sol, fue capturado y muerto por Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca, quienes con el cuerpo del animal dieron forma al cielo y la tierra.**

**8.-Un Xiuhmolpilli o "atado de años" es una de las unidades con las que los aztecas medían el tiempo. Se trataba de ciclos de 52 años de duración que culminaban con una importante ceremonia conocida como "Fuego Nuevo".**

**9.-El Mictlán es el mundo de los muertos, el inframundo, según los mitos y leyendas aztecas. Cabe señalar que ellos no poseían el concepto de cielo e infierno: el destino de la gente después de la muerte dependía más bien de la manera en que la persona había fallecido, no de lo que había hecho en vida.**

**10.-El **_**IJN Yamato**_** fue el acorazado más grande, poderoso y mejor artillado que jamás haya sido construido. Tenía 263m de eslora, 39m de manga y pesaba 70,000 toneladas métricas. Poseía los cañones de mayor calibre que jamás se hayan embarcado en nave alguna. Sus proyectiles tenían 460mm de diámetro, pesaban más de una tonelada y tenían un alcance máximo de 40km. El buque sirvió con la Armada Imperial Japonesa desde 1941 hasta 1945, cuando fue hundido al norte de Okinawa durante la operación **_**Ten-Go.**_

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	11. Capítulo 7:¡Tierra a la vista!

**Capítulo 7: ¡Tierra a la vista!**

_Bienvenida a la jungla, tenemos diversión y juegos.  
__Tenemos todo lo que quieres, querida, conocemos los nombres.  
__Somos la gente que puede encontrar lo que sea que necesites.  
__Si tienes dinero, querida, nosotros nos enfermamos._

**Axl Rose.**

**Ciudad portuaria de Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo. **Eran las diez de la mañana de uno de los amaneceres más claros del trópico, el _Morgawr_ se acercaba ya a la gran Bahía del Cráneo y los imponentes edificios de Cabo Calavera asomaban sobre los cerros como cristales clavados sobre la isla. Los jóvenes se encontraban todos en la proa de la nave mirando a la bahía que los recibía con los brazos abiertos. El buque se adentró lentamente a la ensenada y las edificaciones saludaban desde el fondo.

— ¡Es asombroso! — exclamó Clawdeen con un aullido.

— _¡On est impressionnant! _— dijo Rochelle en su lengua natal, maravillada ante la mezcla de estilos arquitectónicos que adornaba la playa.

— No por nada le dicen "La Dubái de los Monstruos" — dijo Cleo. — Es simplemente perfecta para mí.

— Los más reconocidos diseñadores de moda terrorífica tienen sus galerías en esta ciudad — dijo Draculaura con entusiasmo — ¡Y yo tengo que visitarlas todas!

— ¿Qué ser eso de allá atrás? — Preguntó Abbey al almirante respecto a una oscura sombra que emergía detrás de la bruma marina, atrás de toda la ciudad.

— Es el Espinazo del Diablo, — Le aclaró él — el punto más alto de todo el Protectorado, con 5500m de altura sobre el nivel del mar.

— A esa altura seguro formarse nieve — le dijo la chica yeti entusiasmada

— Así es, — le respondió Mick — pero sólo en verano. Si subimos en esta época del año sólo encontraremos un bosque de montaña. Aún faltan unas semanas más para que se pinte de blanco.

— ¿Qué tan grande es esta isla? — preguntó el Sr Stein.

— La Isla de la Muerte es la más grande de todas las del Protectorado. — Comenzó a explicar Mick — Tiene 120,000 km cuadrados de superficie, mide 1250 km de largo y 365km en su parte más ancha. Su capital es esta ciudad, pero también están las poblaciones de Valle de las Lágrimas, Villa Endemoniada, el cementerio de barcos de Punta Sangrante y algunos otros lugares.

— Vaya, suena fantástico — dijo la Sra. Wolf

— Y cada uno de esos lugares tiene su leyenda — dijo Lagoona.

— Algunas más interesantes que otras. — agregó Mick.

— He oído que la llaman "la Dubái de los monstruos" — dijo el Sr Wolf.

— Así es. — Dijo el Sr Tritón — El Protector[1] ha hecho un muy buen trabajo modernizando la ciudad.

En efecto, desde la firma de los Tratados de Transilvania en 1945, la metrópoli, que había sido fundada como sede de la Hermandad del los Oscurecidos en 1563, había tenido un crecimiento increíblemente acelerado. Los rascacielos progresaban rápidamente, cada uno más grande que el otro, debido a que la OTT había dado grandes incentivos a las empresas propiedad de monstruos para que trasladaran sus oficinas a esa ciudad. Cabo Calavera era uno de los puertos más grandes de Oceanía, pues debido a su posición geográfica mucha de la carga que entraba al continente pasaba por sus bodegas. Pero no sólo era el comercio lo que movía a la capital; también era un importante destino turístico para engendros de todo el orbe. El ecuador se encontraba a tan solo unas cuantas millas marinas al norte de la Isla de la Muerte, y todas las islas del Protectorado estaban por encima del Trópico de Capricornio.

El barco se iba aproximando al canal de entrada del puerto, flanqueado de grandes edificios de hoteles y oficinas. El Bulevar de los Sueños Rotos, la principal avenida de la ciudad, serpenteaba la orilla del mar como una anguila gigante sembrada de palmeras y árboles tropicales. El verde de las colinas que rodeaban al puerto se desplomaba súbitamente al azul del mar en los extremos de la bahía, de donde partía la blanca línea costera que le diera nombre al país entero debido a su semejanza con el color de las osamentas.

El _Morgawr_ atracó finalmente en uno de los muelles del puerto y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar del navío. Una a una las muchachas fueron bajando al muelle, siendo bienvenidas con un extraño y aromático collar de flores secas.

— ¡Electrizante! — dijo Frankie con una chispa en sus tornillos que casi incendia el curioso regalo.

— No puedo esperar a que lleguemos al hotel — dijo Draculaura — ¡Ya quiero ir a buscar esas galerías!

— Calma chicas, tenemos una semana completa ¿recuerdan? — les dijo Lagoona.

El autobús que habría de transportarlos al hotel esperaba ya al final del muelle, por lo que se apresuraron a abordarlo. Mientras recorrían el bulevar, las chicas no paraban de maravillarse con la magnificencia de la urbe. Las edificaciones, gigantes de vidrio, acero y hormigón, miraban al Pacífico como guardianes de la bahía. El sol de la mañana derramaba reflejos dorados sobre las aguas de alrededor de la isla y extrañas e inverosímiles aves flotaban en el aire en busca de peces. Rochelle miró por la ventana del trasporte y divisó el imponente castillo gótico de piedras enrojecidas que estaba sobre la colina más alta de la ensenada, cerca del hotel donde se habrían de hospedar ella y sus amigas. El edificio parecía un benevolente guardián que cuidara a toda la ciudad desde aquel cerro.

— ¿Qué es aquel edificio sobre la colina? — preguntó Rochelle señalando por la ventana.

— Es el Castillo Rojo — le dijo el almirante mirando hacia donde ella apuntaba. — Ahí está la sede del gobierno de Costas del Cráneo, la asamblea general de la OTT, las oficinas de las Fuerzas Armadas y otras dependencias burocráticas. Todo el edificio es un auténtico laberinto. Tiene casi quinientas habitaciones, un gran número de pasillos, puertas, pasajes secretos y más de una de sus trampas ha cobrado la vida de algún curioso.

— ¿Y por qué le llaman Castillo Rojo? — preguntó ella mientras observaba a lo lejos la coloración bermellón de los ladrillos.

— Cuando lo estaban construyendo hubo una sequía muy fuerte aquí en la isla — comenzó a contar el marino — así que no tenían agua para hacer la mezcla del mortero. No podían usar el agua salada del mar, por lo que el conde mandó traer cientos de cuerpos de los soldados caídos en una de la batallas de la antigua Hermandad. A los cadáveres se les extrajo toda la sangre y con ella se preparó la mezcla que juntaría los ladrillos. El edificio adquirió ese color debido a la sangre que se usó en su construcción.

— Increíble — dijo Rochelle sorprendida.

Finalmente, el trayecto por el bulevar terminó en el extremo norte de la bahía, que se abría hacia el oriente.

— ¡Wow! — Dijo Clawd ante el imponente hotel — con ese edificio hasta yo me siento pequeño.

Draculaura se limitó a darle un codazo por aquella observación. "Y aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Clawdeen al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la frente. Dentro, el recepcionista revisó las reservaciones y a continuación los guió por el hotel hasta las habitaciones, que habían quedado todas en el mismo piso. El complejo parecía una especie de ingeniosa combinación entre castillo medieval y edificio moderno, pues la influencia gótica era claramente palpable en las paredes, ventanas, pisos y bóvedas. No obstante, la decoración recordaba más al estilo neogótico y modernista de La Sagrada Familia de Gaudí que al de la antigua Catedral de Colonia.

— Esto es aún mejor que la suite del crucero — dijo la chica lobo abriendo las cortinas que daban a la terraza — ¿otra cortesía de tu padre, Cleo?

— Exactamente. — Dijo ella acomodándose en el amplio diván de volutas doradas y tapizado persa azul — Lo que es bueno para el rey, es bueno para la reina. O sea, yo.

— Vaya Cleo — dijo Frankie tomando una de las frutas que había en el mini-bar de la habitación — a veces creo que si sigo aceptando esto les voy a quedar debiendo.

— No hay problema chicas. — Le respondió ella aceptando las uvas que le daba Deuce — Hubiera pagado esta suite aún cuando hubiese venido sólo con mis padres.

— Pues gracias — le contestó la chica de las cicatrices, un tanto apenada e intrigada por tanta generosidad de parte de la egipcia. "Seguro son las vacaciones", pensó "Y debo decir que Cleo ha cambiado desde que fueron aquellas psicólogas a resolver el problema del acoso escolar en el instituto. Un poco, y aunque no quiera admitirlo."

Todo aquello debió ser realmente costoso; el lujo y la opulencia eran perfectamente visibles en cada detalle. La alfombra extendía sus diseños geométricos en combinaciones azul y oro a través de todo el piso. Las molduras estilo gótico en coloraciones áureas cubrían las paredes y parte del techo, y las pinturas de estilo renacentista remataban el conjunto. Una gran lámpara de araña de bronce con cientos cuentas de vidrio reinaba el centro de la bóveda, de cuyas nervaduras colgaban telas azules con diseños en color amarillo intenso.

Cada una de las chicas se instaló en las camas matrimoniales que les fueron asignadas. Luego de ello comenzaron a acomodar su ropa en los clósets y muebles de la habitación. A las dos de la tarde, todo el grupo se reunió en el restaurante principal del hotel.

— ¿Qué haremos mañana? — preguntó Mick, quien se encontraba a la mesa con los adultos.

— El plan es ir a Cabo Tormenta. — Explicó el Sr Stein — La agencia de viajes nos tiene preparado un campamento o algo así.

— Excelente lugar para ir. — Dijo Mick — La isla es relativamente pequeña y el pueblo es muy pintoresco, aunque el ferri tarda cuatro horas en llegar hasta allá.

— ¿Y por qué tanto? — preguntó la Sra. Wolf.

— Es que el transporte es un viejo barco de vapor. — Explicó el marino — Es algo lento pero no se preocupe; está muy bien conservado.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de al lado, la charla entre las chicas fluía como la brisa marina.

— Bien, chicas, ¿qué haremos hoy? — preguntó Clawdeen.

— Podemos ir a caminar al bulevar y visitar la Ciudad Baja y el malecón. — sugirió Lagoona, quien solía pasar sus vacaciones en aquella ciudad.

— ¿Y qué hay ahí? — dijo Draculaura.

— Es el centro histórico de la ciudad, — explicó la chica australiana — ahí están el viejo castillo, las casas de los marineros y hay un mercadillo de antigüedades y curiosidades marinas. Hay también algunos pequeños restaurantes y cafés.

— A mi me parece buena idea — dijo Frankie.

Las muchachas subieron a sus habitaciones y comenzaron a prepararse para aquella primera tarde. Mientras tanto, Mick se encontró con un par de oficiales de la Marina en la recepción del hotel.

— Almirante — dijeron los dos al encuadrarse para saludarlo.

— Caballeros — les dijo él contestando el saludo. — ¿alguna novedad?

— Acaba de llegar el 32º grupo de batalla, — dijo uno de ellos — estamos preparando ya todo para el arribo de los diplomáticos esta tarde.

— ¿El 32? Pero si yo ordené al 35, no al 32. — Dijo Mick — ¿Confirmaron la formación de las naves?

— Sí, señor, son del 32, pero también llegó el 35.

— Bien, tal vez no sea nada. Quizá el gran almirante tomó una decisión de última hora. De cualquier manera manténganme informado ante cualquier incidente. — les dijo antes de retirarse.

— Almirante — dijo el otro hombre — los radares detectaron lecturas extrañas en los buques del 32, y no hemos podido establecer contacto visual con ellos.

— Sigan intentando, — dijo Mick — aunque no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse si ya lo confirmaron.

Los dos hombres se retiraron del lugar y dejaron a Mick. Las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban al arribo del 32º grupo de batalla pronto serían develadas de una manera inquietante y desgarradora.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-El Protector es el jefe de Estado del Protectorado. Si bien Costas del Cráneo está bajo el dominio político y militar de la OTT, el cargo del jefe de gobierno es elegido por voto popular de sus habitantes y el que ejerce el poder ostenta el título de Protector, en lugar de "Presidente".**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	12. Capítulo 8: Tarde marina

**Capítulo 8: Tarde marina.**

_Déjame parado aquí  
__Actúa como si no estuviera cerca  
__La costa probablemente nunca se aclarará  
__¿Puedo irme a casa ahora?_

**Tom DeLonge.**

**Ciudad Baja, Cabo Calavera, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo. **La tarde caía en la villa y algunos de los nuevos visitantes se encontraban en el famoso Mercado de los Náufragos, un puñado de establecimientos dentro de una antigua fortaleza en el centro de la capital. Atravesando una gran puerta con forma de arco apuntado y rejas oxidadas, las muchachas ingresaron al estrambótico recinto.

En el primer puesto estaba una bruja vendedora de pociones. Los frascos de vidrio se apoyaban precariamente sobre las carcomidas tablas de madera y algunos de ellos brillaban con una extraña fosforescencia. Spectra se acercó con curiosidad a un frasco lleno de huevos blancos, e inmediatamente éstos dieron vuelta y un montón de ojos se posó en el rostro de la chica, que se retiró un tanto perturbada. Había un extraño pez de escamas negras y ojos anaranjados nadando en una pecera de vidrios verdosos. Debajo de él estaban los restos mordisqueados de una pierna humana y el agua tenía el color del vino tinto. Las pequeñas hadas confeccionaban extraños ropajes dentro de un estante de vidrio, y los ratoncillos mecanizados corrían por entre las losas del suelo con tornillos y tuercas en sus fauces.

— Son hermosos — dijo la vampiresa en un suspiro al ver aquellos trajes.

— Ah, te gustan — le dijo una anciana desde atrás de una mesa con un montón de telas — ¿Tienes dientes?[1]

— Si, si tengo — dijo Draculaura, un tanto extrañada por la pregunta de aquella mujer de sonrisa gastada y piel marchita.

— Bien, entonces puedes llevarte uno si tienes los suficientes. — continuó la señora.

Clawdeen y Laura se quedaron en aquella tienda observando las prendas y el resto siguió su camino. Más adelante se encontraron ante un extraño puesto en donde abundaban las partes mecánicas averiadas y los viejos relojes. Robecca se detuvo un momento ante el lugar y tomó el aparato más extraño que encontró entre el montón. El reloj tenía una tapa parecida a la puerta de una caldera, y parecía haber sido sacado del más profundo abismo marino.

— ¿Qué es? — le preguntó la muchacha al vendedor.

El hombre del puesto, un viejo con piel color mortaja, orejas puntiagudas, cabello de cebolla, ropas tan raídas como su mercancía y un monóculo motorizado en su ojo izquierdo, se levantó y miró directamente los mecánicos ojos de la joven.

— Ah, sí, — le dijo con una voz vetusta mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y acomodaba las tiras de cuero alrededor de la muñeca de ella — este reloj se lo compré a un irlandés hace muchos años. Nadie ha podido saber cómo funciona. Tal vez por eso nadie quiere adoptarlo.

Robecca miró el símbolo en la tapa del reloj y lo supo de inmediato. Un mar de recuerdos del taller industrial de su padre inundó su mente. Lo imaginó de nuevo, como hacía muchos años no lo hacía, trabajando en sus diseños en el laboratorio. Supo desde ese momento que tenía que conservar ese reloj.

— ¿Cuánto quiere por él? — le preguntó la muchacha al vendedor mientras acariciaba la esfera del aparato. El hombre dio un suspiro y finalmente respondió.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo conmigo que he llegado a dudar si dejarlo ir o no, — le dijo con un aire de nostalgia — pero parece que si alguien es capaz de saber cómo funciona, esa eres tú.

— Bien, ¿cuánto quiere?

— Dame tres strigoi[2]. — le dijo él finalmente. Robecca sacó las monedas de su bolso y las entregó al hombre.

— Gracias — le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es? — le preguntó Rochelle cuando se reunió con ella más adelante.

— Es un reloj astronómico. — le dijo Robecca cuando abrió la tapa del cronómetro. — Mi padre lo diseñó justo antes de morir. Cuando destruyeron el laboratorio creí que no quedaría nada más allá del montón de planos y dibujos que alcancé a rescatar. Fue entonces que vi esto y decidí quedármelo.

Rochelle miró las minúsculas estrellas en la carátula de la máquina y percibió algo como un diminuto cometa atravesando aquel cielo microscópico.

— Tu padre debió haber trabajado mucho en ello. — Le dijo la francesa — Es increíble el detalle de las estrellas.

— Sí, — dijo la chica robot — y ahora jamás dejaré que se pierda de nuevo.

Abbey se encontraba mirando un grupo de joyas y accesorios extraños hechos de lo que parecían ser insectos bañados en oro, huesos de animales y demás rarezas cuando el vendedor notó la gema en su collar. Los ojos del hombre brillaron; parecía conocer bien la piedra.

— ¿Es crionita azul? — le preguntó el viejo de barba montaraz.

— Sí — contestó ella.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? — continuó el hombre.

— Ser un regalo de mi padre — dijo Abbey.

— ¿En cuánto la venderías? — aventuró el mercader.

— No vendo — dijo ella con determinación.

— Entonces ¿la cambias? — continuó.

— Tampoco.

El vendedor se acomodó las puntas de su bigote y se fue a la parte de atrás de su tienda. Abbey lo escuchó moviendo objetos y vasijas y diciendo palabras en una lengua extraña, como preguntándose por la ubicación de un objeto. Luego de un par de minutos volvió con una pequeña jícara de porcelana en cuyo interior brillaba intensamente una piedra dorada, como si fuese una gota de oro fundido.

— Mire, — le dijo el vendedor mostrándole la joya — es crionita dorada[3], mejor que la suya. Si le interesa podemos hacer negocios. Deme su piedra azul y por un precio razonable se la cambiaré por ésta de mejor calidad ¿qué dice?

Abbey miró la piedra en el interior de la vasija por unos segundos y al final respondió:

— No trato, me quedo con la mía, aunque gracias por la oferta. — y dicho esto se retiró del puesto.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste? — le preguntó Frankie cuando se alejaron.

— Yo no cambiar regalo de mi padre. — le contestó la chica yeti — Además, crionita dorada ser demasiado fría, incluso para mí. No poder usarla sin que su frío queme mi piel. Ser además muy rara. Esa piedra seguro valer una fortuna y yo no tener tanto dinero.

Luego de un rato más de pasear entre aquel mercado de baratijas y extravagancias, las chicas lo dejaron y comenzaron a caminar por el bulevar. La avenida bordeaba toda la costa y tenía bancas de hierro oxidado y jardineras con plantas carnívoras. Extrañas estatuas de seres alados y con cuerpos formados por la combinación de varias especies adornaban los flancos de la calle. Micka recordó a los alebrijes de su pueblo cuando encontró aquellas raras creaturas inmóviles sobre la vía.

— ¿Por qué le llaman el Bulevar de los Sueños Rotos? — preguntó Operetta.

— Por ella — le contestó Mick señalando a una estatua de una mujer que lloraba mirando hacia el mar.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Spectra mientras se acercaba a la escultura.

— Madame Brigitte LeBlanc "la novia del mar" — dijo el almirante.

— ¿Y por qué la llaman así? — Preguntó Cupid con curiosidad mientras miraba el lúgubre rostro de la dama de bronce, manchado con lágrimas de oxido verde desde los lagrimales de los ojos y hasta las mejillas.

— Es una de las muchas historias trágicas que pueblan estas aguas. — Comenzó a contar el marino — La mujer era esposa de un marinero que trabajaba para la Hermandad: Jaques LeBlanc. Él regresaba cada cierto mes a esta isla para reunirse con ella, pero un día el hombre ya no volvió. Ella recorría todos los días el mismo camino que hoy marca la avenida desde su casa en la punta sur de la bahía, hasta el muelle que estaba acá en el pueblo. Todos los días la veían llorar al caminar por la mañana hacia el puerto, y también al volver por la noche a su choza en el cabo. Con el paso de los años, la mujer ya no pudo caminar y dejó de venir al pueblo durante mucho tiempo. Una mañana la encontraron en este mismo lugar, convertida para siempre en la estatua que ustedes ven hoy en día, aguardando eternamente el regreso de su marido frente a las aguas de la bahía…

Igual que las manchas de pátina en la figura de bronce, las lágrimas lavaban el maquillaje de Cupid, convirtiéndose en ríos de tinta negra que descendían por sus rosadas mejillas. Ella sabía mejor que nadie en el mundo que el amor siempre duele, y por ello tenía una particular sensibilidad por esa clase de historias. Frankie, consciente de esta debilidad, la abrazó en una muestra de amistad.

Los muchachos regresaron al hotel y se dispusieron a pasar el resto de aquella tarde en la playa. Las chicas se pusieron sus bañadores y los chicos se vistieron con ropa cómoda. Heath y Deuce retaron a Clawd y a Jackson a un partido de volibol de playa, y Lagoona y Gil se dedicaron a disfrutar de las tranquilas aguas del Pacífico. Todos los demás se encontraban descansando en camastros o en la arena.

Rochelle y Robecca se encontraban construyendo un enorme castillo de arena. Las habilidades arquitectónicas de la gárgola quedaban bien plasmadas en la construcción, pues cualquiera habría pensado que se tratara de una réplica del Château Frontenac[4] de Quebec. La francesa se encontraba ocupada en sus asuntos, pero no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro de su amiga. Más o menos lejos de ella, encima de un par de camastros, Deuce y Cleo disfrutaban de su amor. Diríase que parecían un par de tortolitos en primavera teniendo una sesión de besos sin la represión de los adultos. La chica entonces dejó caer la pala sobre la arena, se levantó, y miró aquel hormonal espectáculo sólo durante unos segundos más.

— Ya no quiero estar aquí. — le dijo a Robecca con un aire de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó su compañera que aún estaba sentada en la arena.

Rochelle no le contestó, así que la chica decidió averiguar qué era lo que su amiga miraba tan fijamente. Fue entonces que lo encontró.

— Oh, Rochelle — dijo la muchacha con un suspiro — ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir sufriendo así? No puedes permitir que algo tan simple como ello te arruine tus vacaciones.

— No es simple, Robecca. — Dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar a Deuce, deseando ser ella y no Cleo la que estuviera con él — Es sumamente complicado.

— Rochelle, te lo he dicho antes: — continuó la muchacha de bronce — tienes que dejarlo ir. No puedes perseguirlo toda la vida ni dejarte perder de esa manera. Ya terminamos la prepa; debes dejar eso atrás y buscar a alguien más.

— No puedo Robecca — le dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar.

— Rochelle, escúchame — le pidió la otra — no dejes que esto arruine tu viaje de graduación. ¡Ya déjalo!

— _Je veux être seul! _— le dijo mientras se alejaba

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Frankie, quien había sido testigo de toda la conversación.

— Dice que quiere estar sola — contestó Robecca.

— Pero ¿qué le pasó?

— Es que vio a Deuce y a Cleo besándose y… ya sabes el resto.

— Oh, sigue enamorada de él ¿verdad? — preguntó Cupid.

— Sí, — dijo Robecca — y no logro hacerle entender que tiene que superarlo, que él ya está con Cleo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

— A veces el corazón tiene razones muy extrañas para hacer las cosas que hace — explicó Cupid con el profesionalismo de una terapeuta psicoanalista — y en otras simplemente no las tiene. Creo que lo más prudente por el momento es dejarla que lo medite, pero no abandonarla. Déjenla pensar las cosas un rato y luego vallan a ver como está.

La tarde finalmente se fue junto con el sol en el horizonte. El castillo en el que se hospedaban se convirtió en un gran espectáculo de luces multicolores en la punta del cabo norte de la bahía. Los chicos estaba ya cambiados y reunidos en la entrada del restaurante para la cena. La charla transcurría tranquilamente cuando Gil tuvo un gran estornudo que llenó su nariz y sus branquias de un líquido blancuzco.

— ¡Eww! — exclamó Cleo ante el viscoso espectáculo.

— Ay por favor chicas — dijo Lagoona mientras le alcanzaba un trozo de papel higiénico a su novio — no sean así.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Clawdeen con un rostro perplejo.

— Son mis alergias. — Explicó Gil mientras se limpiaba — Yo soy de agua dulce, así que la sal del mar me produce estos estornudos cada vez que nado en agua salada. Como mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a la sal, mi sistema respiratorio tiene que expulsarla si nado en el mar, por eso estornudo.

— Pero la diversión nadie te la quita, ¿verdad? — le dijo Clawdeen, lo que hizo que el chico le diera una sonrisa de complicidad a Lagoona.

La conversación fue truncada por el llamado del mesero, que ya tenía lista una mesa para el grupo. Los chicos pasaron y tomaron sus lugares, los platos fueron servidos y todo transcurrió con el habitual compañerismo de siempre. Cuando todo hubo terminado, cada uno se retiró hasta su respectiva habitación y se preparó para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del sueño. Bien harían en aprovechar aquel descanso, pues la paz de sus vacaciones volaría en mil pedazos al día siguiente.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-"¿Tienes dientes?" es una frase que hace referencia al juego de video **_**Alice: Madness Returns**_** en el que el jugador debe reunir una determinada cantidad de dientes para poder mejorar las armas disponibles en el videojuego.**

**2.-Strigoi es una palabra rumana que designa a los espíritus de los difuntos que salen de noche a asustar a los vivos. No obstante, también se trata de la moneda oficial del Protectorado, que tiene un valor de aproximadamente medio dólar estadounidense.**

**3.-La dorada es la más fina de las variedades de crionita que existen en el mundo. Aún cuando todas las piedras son extraídas del mismo cometa, la calidad depende de la capa de la que hayan sido sacadas. Las gemas doradas y rojas se encuentran en el corazón de la mina, por lo que son las de mayor brillo y capacidad refrigerante. Algunas de estas gemas han registrado temperaturas tan bajas como -272ºC, casi el cero absoluto de la escala de temperaturas.**

**4.-El Château Frontenac es uno de los edificios más representativos de la ciudad canadiense de Quebec. Fue diseñado por el arquitecto Bruce Price y abierto como un hotel en 1893.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	13. Capítulo 9: Arde el cielo

**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de este capítulo el lector podría encontrarse con escenas de violencia explícita y lenguaje fuerte que pueden resultar perturbadoras para algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción.**

**Capítulo 9: Arde el cielo.**

_Lo volarán todo en pedazos  
__Para probar cuál dios ejerce todo el poder  
__Fuego llueve desde el cielo._

**Matt Heafy.**

**Muelle Viejo, Cabo Calavera, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo. **A las nueve de la mañana, las mochilas de campismo y demás equipaje atiborraban el pequeño muelle de la Ciudad Baja. El barco de vapor preparaba sus calderas para la travesía de cuatro horas hacia la isla de Cabo Tormenta, a 120 km de Cabo Calavera.

— Creí que no te gustaba salir de campamento — le dijo Frankie a Cleo.

— En realidad este es el único lugar al que sí iría. — Le respondió la egipcia — Mi padre nos ha traído aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Entonces debe ser un muy buen sitio — agregó Clawdeen.

Los amarradores soltaron al barco de vapor del muelle y éste comenzó su travesía. Los pájaros se entretenían jugando por sobre las olas, en busca de algún pececillo que saciara el hambre matutina. El viento soplaba suavemente desde el oriente y mecía algunas de las lanchas de los pescadores del puerto viejo. El día prometía estar radiante de sol, pues había pocas nubes en el firmamento.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar, almirante? — le preguntó el Sr Stein.

— Con suerte estaremos allá a las dos de la tarde — le respondió el militar.

— Oye Clawdeen — le preguntó Howleen a su hermana — ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes esta noche?

— ¿Y eso? — le respondió la loba arqueando las cejas.

— Es que ya me cansé de dormir con papá y mamá. — Le explicó la chica — Nunca me dejan quedarme despierta hasta tarde.

— Esta bien — le dijo al final la hermana — pero si me causas problemas te regresaré con ellos en ese mismo momento ¿oíste?

— Sí, — dijo Howleen desenfadadamente — nada de tomar tus cosas o contar tus secretos. Si, si, como tu digas.

— ¿En serio se quedará con ustedes? — le preguntó Clawd a su hermana mientras la chiquilla se alejaba por la baranda.

— Sí, — respondió ella — aunque está a prueba. Como se le ocurra hacerme alguna tontería durante el día ¡la regreso!

— No creo. — Le dijo al final el hermano — Desde que mamá la cambió al turno vespertino ya no se han peleado tanto ustedes dos.

— Eso es cierto — dijo al fin Clawdeen.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, sin mareos ni contratiempos. Aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde, tal como Mick había predicho, el barco se adentró en la pequeña ensenada. El pueblo de Cabo Tormenta, con sus casas blancas amontonadas sobre los cerros de junto al mar, parecía saludarlos con la ropa de los tendederos que se agitaba al viento en las azoteas. El pequeño vapor atracó en el muelle del pueblo y sus pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. El grupo de monstruos comenzó a caminar por el muelle en dirección a una pequeña plazoleta en cuyo centro había una estatua de bronce con forma de calamar gigante.

— Abbey — la llamó Mick

— ¿Sí? — dijo ella volteando inmediatamente.

— En esa dirección está el Agujero Negro: — dijo el marino mientras señalaba hacia el noroeste — la casa del _Cipactli._

— Oh — dijo Abbey — creía que estar más lejos.

— No — le explicó Mick — son cinco kilómetros más o menos.

El sol del mediodía caía a plomo sobre el pequeño pueblo. El viento del Pacífico hacía bien en atenuar la temperatura, aunque fuera sólo un poco. A esa hora los pescadores en el muelle ofrecían su captura del día, haciendo que el aroma de la carne de mar invadiera todo el lugar.

— Oigan — dijo Cleo mientras se refrescaba con un abanico de diseños egipcios — ¿a qué hora llegará el transporte? No puedo esperar todo el día bajo este sol.

— El itinerario dice que debemos esperar al guía en el restaurante El Kraken. — Le respondió el tío de Lagoona — Comeremos ahí y luego partiremos hacia las cabañas.

El pequeño establecimiento se encontraba cruzando la plaza. Era una antigua casona que al parecer había sido lugar de reunión de marineros durante siglos. Algunos hombres de mar estaban sentados en la barra charlando acerca del clima, las mareas, las capturas del día y la llegada de los buques de la Armada para la Cumbre. Un par de ellos conversaban junto a la mesa donde se ubicó la comitiva de Monster High, y aquello que decían atrajo la atención del almirante.

— Oye, hoy vi uno de los navíos más extraños que haya encontrado en toda mi vida — dijo un hombre con un parche en el ojo y orejas como aletas de peces.

— ¿Y cómo era? — le dijo su compañero.

— Era un navío grande. — Comenzó a contar el viejo — Debía tener por lo menos unos cien metros de eslora. Era negro y tenía muchos tubos saliendo del casillaje. El óxido le escurría por todas partes y su chimenea echaba mucho humo. No se veía nadie en cubierta y todo parecía estar protegido con placas de fierro. Las únicas ventanillas que tenía estaban en el puente, pero eran demasiado pequeñas.

— ¿Tenía banderas? — le preguntó Mick al hombre mientras le mostraba la insignia en su billetera.

— No, ninguna — contestó el otro.

— ¿Qué tan lejos estaba de aquí? — continuó Mick.

— Como a unas diez millas[1] hacia el este — contestó el hombre.

— Diablos… — susurró el militar.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó Micka al escuchar lo que su hermano hablaba con aquellos dos hombres.

— No hermanita — le dijo él — son sólo rumores de marineros.

Los minutos transcurrieron con la habitual calma de siempre. Las chicas disfrutaban de sus alimentos y todos se encontraban conversando de un asunto u otro. De pronto, con un zumbido tan agudo como el motor de un avión, un punto dorado apareció sobre el horizonte de la ensenada. Mick volteó hacia el mar cuando percibió el sonido y puso sus sentidos en guardia.

— ¡Todos abajo! — gritó cuando ubicó el misil sobre la bahía.

El objeto atravesó el cielo y se impactó con un enorme estruendo sobre las antenas de radio que se encontraban en el cerro. El acero de las estructuras voló hecho añicos hasta el pueblo. Las ventanas se estremecieron con fuerza y los objetos parecieron temblar del pánico por la explosión.

— ¿Todos están bien? — preguntó Mick.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo Draculaura presa de un susto evidente.

— Eso mismo quisiera yo saber. — Le dijo el almirante — Esperen aquí.

El hermano de Micka se levantó de su sitio y anduvo hasta la entrada del recinto. Divisó en el mar una silueta negra y larga: el navío del que habían estado hablando los marinos. Tres destellos dorados se vieron en esa sombra, lo que causó que el almirante se lanzara al suelo justo segundos antes de que la estatua del centro de la plaza se derrumbara. Los otros obuses hicieron impacto en los edificios aledaños, destruyendo la fachada del ayuntamiento y el mercado de los pescadores. Mick regresó corriendo a donde había dejado a su hermana, para encontrar a todo el grupo bajo la mesa, presa del pánico.

— ¡No se muevan! — Les dijo en cuanto regresó — ¡quédense debajo de la mesa!

— ¡¿Qué es esto? — chilló Frankie mientras sus padres la abrazaban.

— ¡Bombardearon las antenas! — Dijo Mick mientras los estruendos continuaban afuera — ¡Es un ataque!

Las andanadas del buque negro continuaron por varios minutos. Uno a uno, los obuses y cohetes hacían impacto en sus blancos. El edificio del ayuntamiento estaba ardiendo y el mercado de los pescadores se convertía en un asador gigante. Los barcos que estaban amarrados al muelle, incluyendo el vapor que los había traído desde Cabo Calavera, fueron impactados por los proyectiles y ahora escoraban en la ensenada. Una de las balas dio entre las casas de la montaña, causando que se derrumbaran como cubos de arena sobre el pueblo. Una pequeña lancha patrulla de la Marina salió rápidamente a tratar de hacer frente al enemigo, pero sucumbió ante el embate antes de que pudiese hacer un solo disparo. El vidrio, acero y hormigón volaban por todas partes y las columnas de humo se elevaban al cielo como fantasmas que dejaran la ciudad.

— Réquiem por un sueño, — repetía Operetta en susurros mientras miraba fijamente al mar en destrucción a través de la ventana — réquiem por un sueño…

Un obús hizo impacto justo en el edificio de enfrente del restaurante, lo que hizo que la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban volara en mil esquirlas de vidrio. Howleen, quien se ubicaba justo delante del tragaluz, lanzó un alarido de dolor luego del estallido. Clawdeen se movió rápidamente y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que nadie hubiese podido darle jamás en medio de aquel caos. Los minutos se arrastraban lentamente y el buque maldito no mostraba signos de dar tregua. Los monstruos se refugiaban dentro de aquella casona, apretándose unos contra otros y suplicando porque aquel infierno terminara pronto. Uno de los proyectiles cayó justo frente al muelle, explotando bajo el agua y lanzando miles de peces y material del lecho sobre la playa.

Los pescadores de afuera avanzaban con un puñado de armas viejas hacia los botes que aún flotaban. Aquellas aguas les pertenecían y no se las iban a quitar tan fácilmente. Las lanchas salieron rápidamente de la ensenada, con una lluvia infernal de proyectiles volando sobre sus cabezas. Jamás se supo si aquellos hombres regresaron, pero se les recordaría por el resto de la historia como héroes locales.

Luego de casi una hora de aquella lluvia de fuego, el asedio finalmente terminó. Las lenguas de fuego devoraban lentamente la arrasada villa, y el humo ennegrecía la vista. El buque maldito que hiciera caer llamaradas sobre Cabo Tormenta desapareció en el horizonte con el mismo misterio con el que había llegado.

— ¿Todos están bien? — preguntó Mick de nuevo. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un alarido de Howleen y algunos quejidos de los otros.

— ¡Está herida! — gritó la Sra. Wolf.

— A ver — dijo el almirante.

La chica lobo seguía aferrada a su hermana, presa de un ataque de pánico. Mick se acercó para observarla y entonces encontró la causa de su dolor: una astilla de metal de la ventana se le había clavado en la espalda, cerca del omóplato. Mick sacó de inmediato una navaja multiusos y comenzó a cortar la tela de la blusa de la chica con las tijeras. Acto seguido, movió ligeramente el pedazo de hierro, lo que causó que Howleen se estremeciera en los brazos de su hermana.

— ¿Puede sacarla? — preguntó la Sra. Wolf viendo la aguja que salía de la espalda de su hija.

— Sí, — respondió Mick — pero necesitaré ayuda. Clawd, Deuce, vengan acá. Tómenla cada uno de un brazo y que no se mueva. Clawdeen, sostén sus piernas firmemente. Voy a intentar sacar esto pero si ella se mueve se herirá aún más.

Draculaura, viendo el sanguíneo espectáculo, sufrió inmediatamente un desmayo. Frankie la atrapó justo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo. Mick tomó el par de pinzas de su navaja y le dio un pequeño tirón a la esquirla, lo que causó que la chica lobo se moviera con tanta fuerza que ni Deuce ni Clawd pudieron detenerla.

— ¡Agárrenla fuerte cabrones! — Ordenó Mick — ¡No tengan miedo!

Otro intento más terminó con el mismo estremecimiento que el anterior.

— ¿Señora Wolf? — dijo Mick intentando que ella convenciera a su hija de dejarse curar. La Sra. se acercó y tomó a la chica por el rostro, empapado en lágrimas.

— Escúchame mi niña. — Comenzó — Sé lo mucho que te está doliendo, pero tienes que dejar que Mick saque eso que te está lastimando.

— Me duele mucho — dijo Howleen con una voz temblorosa.

— Lo sé hija, pero debes dejar que te curen. A ver, — le dijo al tomar su mano — tú eres una lobita fuerte y valiente. Tienes que aguantarte el dolor solo un poco más. Yo no crié a una niña llorona ¿o sí?

La chica entonces se tranquilizó y pareció acceder al tratamiento. Mick se estiró y tomó una de las servilletas de tela de encima de la mesa, la enrolló y se la dio Howleen.

— Cuando te duela, — le dijo mientras se la ponía en la boca — muerde esto lo más fuerte que puedas.

La chica simplemente asintió y se abrazó a sus hermanos. Mick comenzó a tirar lentamente de la esquirla y ésta comenzó a ceder. Howleen sintió el embate del dolor y apretó fuertemente el pañuelo en su boca. Segundos después, el puñal de su espalda por fin había salido.

— Será mejor que no veas esto — le dijo Mick mientras observaba la aguja de cinco centímetros de largo. Acto seguido la arrojó por la ventana.

— Ya está — le dijo la madre en un abrazo — ¿lo ves? Era más el drama que el dolor.

— Necesitará sutura — dijo Mick observando la herida — pero no tengo ni hilo ni aguja.

— Yo tengo — dijo Abbey abriendo el pequeño bolsillo que siempre llevaba atado al vestido.

— Gracias — le dijo el almirante cuando recibió los instrumentos de la chica.

— ¿Qué tanto cargas en esa bolsa? — le preguntó Lagoona.

— Kit de supervivencia básico: — dijo Abbey abriendo el pequeño bolso — navaja multiusos, pinzas, encendedor, vendas, desinfectante, espejo de señales, silbato, linterna, aguja, hilo, brújula, lupa, un block de notas y una pluma.

— Vaya, si que estás preparada — le dijo Lagoona.

— Ah, y esto: — continuó Abbey mostrándole un pequeño bolígrafo de metal. A continuación lo abrió y el aparato resultó ser un pequeño tubo — un cañón calibre 22[2]. No mata, pero servir para defenderse.

— Wow — dijo la australiana mientras miraba la pequeña pistola-bolígrafo — eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

— Todos en montañas tener un kit de estos. — Continuó la chica — Nosotros aprender a usarlo desde niños, aunque el arma estar de más.

— Listo, gracias — le dijo Mick al devolverle las cosas.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Venus al ver los árboles destrozados sobre la plaza.

— Esperen aquí — le dijo Mick antes de salir.

Afuera, los escombros se amontonaban en las calles y los edificios continuaban humeando. No había ni un solo espectro afuera y el horizonte estaba claro de naves pero brumoso en clima. El marino entonces regresó con su tropa.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí — les dijo — tenemos que irnos. Prepárense con lo que tengan a la mano y vayámonos.

— Draculaura se desmayó — dijo Frankie.

— Despiértenla y vámonos. — Ordenó Mick — Señores, el autobús está volcado al otro lado de la calle, creo que podemos rescatar el equipaje.

Los padres salieron a la calle a sacar el bagaje del camión que los habría llevado hasta las cabañas. El resto se quedó en el derruido restaurante.

— Draculaura, ¡despierta! — le dijo Frankie mientras le palmeaba suavemente las mejillas. La chica reaccionó lentamente y abrió los ojos, pero volvió a caer cuando encontró la espalda enrojecida de Howleen.

— ¡No no no! — Continuó Frankie — ¡No te vayas, quédate conmigo!

La otra muchacha temblaba un poco y la miraba con un rostro de terror. Fue entonces que el chico lobo se acercó.

— ¡Mírame, mírame! Tienes que ser fuerte — La animó Clawd — Debes enfrentar tus miedos y salir adelante. Tenemos que salir de aquí y para ello te necesito despierta. Te necesito para salir de esto. Te necesito…

La chica vampiro se tranquilizó y se levantó a darle un gran abrazo al lobo.

— Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo — le dijo él al oído.

Los adultos regresaron con algunas mochilas. Como ya no había peligro afuera, todos fueron a recoger sus cosas. Una vez estuvo asegurado el equipaje, todos se reunieron en torno a la derruida plaza.

— ¡Escúchenme! — Ordenó el almirante — No sé qué o quién hizo esto, pero juro que lo atraparé y lo castigaré. Antes de ello tengo que ponerlos a todos ustedes a salvo y sacarnos de aquí. No hay botes en esta isla, así que tendremos que nadar hasta el Agujero Negro para encontrar uno que nos saque de este lugar. Andando.

La comitiva comenzó a caminar a las afueras del pueblo en la dirección que Mick había determinado. Los escombros rápidamente fueron sustituidos por la vegetación selvática.

— ¿Vamos por el _Cipactli_? — le preguntó Abbey a Mick.

— Sí — contestó él fríamente — esos bastardos malnacidos pronto se darán cuenta de que acaban de despertar a un gigante dormido.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-Una milla marina equivale a 1852 metros.**

**2.-El .22 Long Rifle, o 5,6×15mm por el sistema métrico, es un cartucho de pistola y carabina de pequeño calibre, usado sobre todo en el tiro deportivo. También es altamente popular en las armas de defensa personal debido a su pequeño tamaño y poco retroceso, sobretodo en la forma de balas expansivas de punta hueca.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	14. Capítulo 10: Ángel de acero

**Capítulo 10: Ángel de acero.**

_Un ángel de 60 toneladas cae a la tierra.  
__Una pila de metal viejo, un polvo radiante.  
__Cicatrices en el campo, el verano y ella._

**Steven Wilson.**

**Isla de Cabo Tormenta, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** Los monstruos cuyas vacaciones estaban ahora convertidas en escombros junto con el pueblo de Cabo Tormenta caminaban por una brecha de tierra rumbo al extremo opuesto de la isla. La vegetación selvática del lugar también había sido víctima del bombardeo y algunos prados se incendiaban sin control. Venus miraba con horror a las plantas en medio del fuego y por más que quería no podía apartar la vista de aquella dantesca escena.

— No mires, — le dijo Lagoona tomándola por los hombros — sólo sigue caminando.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? — preguntó Operetta.

— Son dos kilómetros de agua a partir de la línea costera — le respondió Mick — y falta uno para que lleguemos a la playa.

— ¿Y exactamente qué encontraremos allá? —preguntó ahora Rochelle.

— Un acorazado. El barco que nos sacará de aquí.

Clawdeen se detuvo un momento a medio camino y puso en guardia su oído. Volteó hacia el pueblo para escuchar mejor aquel mecánico sonido.

— ¡Oigan! — Les dijo ella — ¿oyeron eso?

Clawd se acercó junto a ella para ver qué estaba escuchando.

— Sí, — dijo él — yo también lo escucho.

Unos cuantos segundos después, un helicóptero negro apareció sobre los remanentes del pueblo. Debajo de él los sobrevivientes corrían a ponerse a salvo en lo que quedara de las casas. Los médicos en el centro de salud local hacían su mejor esfuerzo para salvaguardar a los heridos cuando el aparato abrió fuego contra los escombros con su ametralladora. La aeronave hizo un barrido del pueblo y luego comenzó a adentrarse en la isla.

— ¡Corran! — Ordenó Mick — ¡Todos bajo los árboles!

Los muchachos se apresuraron a ponerse a salvo bajo la espesa selva mientras el aparato volador se acercaba a ellos. La ráfaga de disparos de la ametralladora principal dibujó una línea de pequeñas explosiones en la arena del camino y continuó destrozando las plantas mientras perseguía a los sobrevivientes. El helicóptero se encontraba estático en el cielo, había dejado de disparar y buscaba de nuevo a sus blancos entre la espesura.

— ¿Por qué nos atacan? — dijo Spectra al tiempo que uno de los proyectiles la traspasó sin hacerle daño alguno.

— ¿Ves la calavera en la cola de la nave? — Le dijo Abbey, observando el helicóptero — Ser los Cazadores de las Sombras, los terroristas de los que la profesora hablarnos en aquella clase de historia ¿recuerdas?

La aeronave continuaba haciendo pasadas de fuego en aquel campo. El Sr Stein y su familia se encontraban del lado izquierdo del camino, resguardándose tras unas rocas. En medio de la acción, Víctor localizó una torre de vigilancia de la Marina a unos cincuenta metros más adelante de su posición. Si lograba llegar hasta ella tal vez encontraría un arma que los ayudara a librarse de la amenaza aérea. Era obvio que el almirante no podría llegar hasta allá sin arriesgarse aún más que él, así que decidió hacerlo por su cuenta.

— ¡Víctor! — Le dijo su esposa cuando lo vio alejarse hacia la torre, en medio de un campo abierto — ¿a dónde vas?

— ¡Voy a derribar a ese bastardo! — le dijo él, mirándolas por la que podría ser la última vez, pues estaría totalmente expuesto al fuego del helicóptero — ¡Quédense aquí!

El hombre de los tornillos en la cabeza salió corriendo de entre la espesura, lo que lo convirtió en un blanco perfecto para el aparato volador. El piloto abrió fuego en cuando lo encontró, y una ráfaga de explosiones lo persiguió como una serpiente entre las hierbas. El Sr Stein llegó corriendo a la torre y se cubrió de las balas detrás de una pared. Los proyectiles atravesaron el concreto como cuchillos calientes en la mantequilla, por lo que él tuvo que seguir ascendiendo a la estructura.

Detrás del aparto, ocultos en la espesura, los demás monstruos miraban el heroico espectáculo.

— ¿Qué haber en esa torre? — le preguntó Abbey al almirante en medio del estruendoso ruido de los motores de la nave.

— Es una torre de vigilancia — le respondió éste — En la punta hay una ametralladora antiaérea. Si Víctor logra alcanzarla, podría dispararle al helicóptero, pero necesita una distracción o el aparato lo acabará antes de que pueda hacerle algo.

— Entonces vamos a distraerlo. — le dijo Abbey antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡No Abbey, quédate aquí! — Le gritó el almirante — ¡Es una orden!

La muchacha salió a la brecha y utilizó sus poderes congelantes en contra del helicóptero. Bolas de hielo salieron de sus manos, convertidas en cañones helados, dando justo en la ventana del piloto y el motor. Abbey consiguió dañar parte del rotor de cola y los timones, por lo que el aparato inmediatamente se volteó hacia ella y comenzó a dispararle. La muchacha salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo y luego se adentró en el bosque.

Del otro lado de la acción, en la torre de vigilancia, el Sr Stein alcanzó el techo de la estructura y encontró con un cañón automático Oerlikon 20 mm[1]. El aparato tenía munición y estaba operable, por lo que Víctor tiró de la palanca de la recámara y se preparó para disparar.

— ¡Vamos maldito! — Gritó al abrir fuego contra el aparato — ¡Ven por mí!

Las balas salieron en ráfaga del cañón, haciendo impacto en todo el helicóptero. La aeronave se giró y estaba a punto de abrir fuego contra la torre, pero la ametralladora pronto acabó con sus motores y su estabilidad. Una explosión sucumbió el campo cuando las turbinas estallaron y el aparato cayó a tierra. Las hélices hicieron contacto con el suelo y se hicieron mil pedazos que se desperdigaron por todo el lugar.

— Quédense aquí — les ordenó Mick a las demás chicas que estaban con él del lado derecho del camino.

El almirante salió a investigar al helicóptero y le pareció ver movimiento dentro de la cabina. Arrancó con fuerza la ventana de la carlinga y rompió los cinturones de seguridad. Tomó al piloto por el cuello y lo sacó del aparato, sosteniéndolo en alto sobre la brecha. Mick sacó una especie de cuchillo retráctil de debajo de su brazal izquierdo y lo puso en el cuello del malogrado hombre.

— ¿Quién te envía? — le preguntó al tiempo que le apoyaba la afilada punta del arma. — ¡Habla!

— Sabes bien quién me envía — le dio el hombre con voz ahogada — Hemos venido a restablecer la superioridad humana, como siempre debió de haber sido.

— No existe tal superioridad. — Le respondió Mick — Todos aquellos que han intentado alzarse por encima del mundo han muerto.

— Ustedes han hecho lo mismo — continuó el piloto — y por ello también morirán — luego le dio un tiro a Mick en la pierna con su pistola.

— Desgraciado infeliz — le dijo Mick sin inmutarse por el disparo en su extremidad. Luego, clavó el cuchillo completamente en el ojo del infortunado hombre, que cayó al suelo tan inerte como su helicóptero.

Dentro, entre los árboles y las plantas, Cupid había presenciado toda la macabra escena de la muerte del piloto.

— Lo… lo mató — dijo en un susurro, llevándose las manos al rostro.

— En montañas tenemos un dicho: — le dijo Abbey regresando de su escondite, mirando al helicóptero en llamas — cuando bestia grande atacarte: o ser tú, o ser ella.

La chica no podía quitar la vista de aquella desgarradora vista, con el aparato incendiándose y el cuerpo del hombre junto a él.

— Vámonos, — le dijo Abbey tomándola por los hombros para encaminarla — debemos seguir.

El grupo salió de sus escondites y se reunió frente a la torre. El Sr Stein bajó y se encontró con los brazos de su esposa y su hija, quienes lo esperaban ansiosamente. Mick se aproximó con el resto de los chicos y todos continuaron caminando por la vereda.

— ¿Dónde aprendió a disparar? — le preguntó el almirante a Víctor.

— Hice mi servicio militar con la Marina en el 53. — le respondió el — Fuimos la primera generación.

— Ah, sí, — dijo Mick recordando — ese año fue cuando se volvió obligatorio para los hombres.

— Si. — Continuó el Sr Stein — A muchos de mis compañeros no les gustaba, pero yo me sentí orgulloso de ser de la primera generación.

— Y a propósito — dio Mick dirigiéndose a Clawd, Gil y Deuce — ¿ustedes ya tramitaron?

— Sí — contestaron los tres al unísono

— Ya sólo nos falta el sorteo. — Dijo Clawd — A ver que nos toca.

— Oye Abbey — le dijo Deuce — ¡Eso fue increíble, estuvo de película!

— No ser nada — respondió ella — Trata de enfrentar a un Snark[2] de hielo y entonces tú saber lo que es realmente una bestia.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar a una playa de arena blanca. Detrás del agua se divisaban un grupo de acantilados de unos cien metros de altura. Mick comenzó a adentrarse en el agua y miró por un momento.

— Vamos, síganme — ordenó.

— ¿Qué tan hondo es? — preguntó Rochelle con incertidumbre.

— Son aguas poco profundas — le respondió Lagoona — no creo que nos lleguen más arriba de la cintura.

La comitiva siguió su camino. Quedaba un kilómetro antes de que pudieran llegar al lugar conocido como "El agujero Negro". El mar se extendía en su inmensidad para dondequiera que miraran, y la isla de Cabo Tormenta yacía detrás de ellos como una fogata en extinción. Las columnas de humo podrían ser visibles a kilómetros y servir de señal de auxilio, pero ellos debían salir de allí a como pudieran.

A medio camino, un tropel de peces multicolores se arremolinó en torno a Lagoona y Gil. Los animales giraban y se divertían entre los muchachos, alejando sus pensamientos del estrés y la situación en la que se encontraban.

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron por fin a los acantilados. Las paredes de piedra se elevaban al cielo como gigantes que hicieran guardia a un recinto sagrado. Pequeñas plantas y animales hacían un esfuerzo por vivir entre los peñascos, como esmeraldas incrustadas en la piedra. Caminaron rodeando las montañas y al otro lado de la isleta se encontraron con una imponente puerta de acero tan grande como un edificio de oficinas. Mick condujo al grupo a través de una serie de escaleras oxidadas hasta la parte superior de la estructura, y de ahí pasaron al interior.

Lo que encontraron dentro tenía un aspecto de tumba naval. Un colosal navío con cañones por todos lados se encontraba dentro, con grandes cadenas atándolo al fondo de la extensa laguna. Una vasta red de cuerdas sostenida en una amplia estructura de acero cubría todo el lugar con enredaderas naturales, haciendo que la luz lloviera en pequeñas gotas por dondequiera que se mirara. El aire dentro del recinto era lúgubre y deprimente; el barco perecía haber pasado muchos años ahí.

Los chicos se adentraron andando por el muelle de madera que parecía flotar sobre las tranquilas y turbias aguas del lugar. Extraños insectos de colores fosforescentes poblaban los recovecos de las tablas y miraban a los monstruos con curiosidad. Finalmente llegaron al final del muelle, subieron por unas escaleras y atravesaron un puente hasta llegar al buque. Mick se acercó a una de las puertas de la superestructura y la abrió con un giro de la palanca.

Dentro del barco era uno de los lugares más tétricos que aquellos monstruos hayan visitado. Ni siquiera las catacumbas de la escuela se comparaban con aquello. Al menos en la escuela estaban en un lugar conocido y "seguro" hasta cierto punto. Además, si éstas fueran las catacumbas, Operetta las conocería bien y no podrían perderse. Pero este era un mundo diferente. Las kilométricas redes de tuberías corrían a través de la oscuridad, perdiéndose en los laberínticos pasillos. La luz negra[3] que salía de unos extraños cristales morados que colgaban dentro de unas lamparillas hacía resplandecer los blancos en una coloración violácea y extraña, al tiempo que toda clase de etiquetas, indicadores y letreros emitían una luz fluorescente en medio de aquella penumbra. El aire era frío y pesado como el de un sepulcro, y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

"_Boom-boom"_

Cupid caminaba justo detrás de Frankie cuando escuchó un sonido familiar. El eco retumbaba por entre las estructuras de acero y se deslizaba por entre los tubos, inundándolo todo.

"_Boom-boom"_

La muchacha ponía mucha atención a aquella cacofonía que reptaba entre los pasajes. Se detuvo un momento, agudizó sus sentidos, y entonces lo identificó como a un fantasma en la penumbra.

"_Boom-boom"_

Era el sonido del agonizante latido de un corazón.

"_Boom-boom"_

— Frankie — le susurró Cupid — ¿oíste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? — le respondió su amiga.

— Eso. — Insistió la otra muchacha — Es como el latido de un corazón ¿no lo oyes?

— No — dijo Frankie.

La caminata por entre aquellos oscuros pasadizos continuó unos minutos más. Luego de subir por unas escaleras y caminar un poco más, una gruesa puerta de acero blindado se abrió y los monstruos entraron a una sala débilmente iluminada. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y de color verde botella. Los instrumentos e indicadores se dispersaban por todo el lugar y en el centro estaba una gran rueda de cabillas de madera de ébano.

— Muy bien. — Explicó Mick tomando el timón del barco — Bienvenidos sean todos al acorazado _Cipactli._ Si queremos salir de aquí tenemos que reactivar el barco. Necesito a dos personas que vayan conmigo a la sala de máquinas ¿quién se apunta?

— ¡Yo! — dijo rápidamente Robecca.

— Yo iré con usted — dijo el Sr Stein.

— Bien, los demás quédense aquí en el puente y no toquen nada — dijo Mick.

Los tres salieron de la timonera y bajaron por las escaleras, sumergiéndose otra vez en aquella extraña oscuridad inundada de luz negra. Conforme se iban acercando a la sala de máquinas, un extraño silbido mecánico iba aumentando en volumen. Una gran puerta dio acceso al recinto, iluminado por los mismos faroles púrpuras que había en todo el barco. Mick se colocó junto a un gran panel de control, accionó algunos botones que brillaban en medio de aquella oscuridad, pulsó una palanca y el rugir de un motor comenzó a salir del fondo del lugar.

— Ingeniero — le dijo el almirante — ¿ve esas válvulas grandes allá atrás?

— Sí.

— Hay que abrirlas todas. — Le explicó Mick — Yo iré a la sala del reactor a abrir la válvula maestra y cerrar el escape, regreso en seguida.

El Sr Stein y Robecca se quedaron en la sala de máquinas haciendo lo que el marino les había pedido. Unos minutos después él regresó para continuar con la operación. Llamó a sus dos ayudantes y los llevó hasta el panel de control principal.

— ¿Ha usado uno de estos paneles antes, ingeniero? — preguntó Mick mientras sacudía el polvo de la consola.

— Sí — respondió él — reparé uno para la planta de energía local hace unos meses.

— Bien, pues estos son iguales a aquellos. — Continuó el marino — Cuando los indicadores lleguen a la presión correcta, inicie la secuencia de arranque. Este es para las turbinas principales, de la uno a la cuatro, que son las que nos propulsan.

— Oiga, hace un rato dijo usted que iría a la sala del reactor — dijo Robecca — ¿entonces este barco es nuclear?

— Sí — le respondió el almirante — pero no de fisión ni fusión.

— ¿Entonces?

— Lo llamamos "Reactor de Plasma Presurizado" — dijo Mick — funciona generando gas a muy alta presión y temperatura. Impulsamos ese gas de plasma a través de las turbinas y éstas funcionan igual que las de vapor.

— Vaya… — dijo la chica arqueando las cejas.

Cuando los manómetros[4] llegaron a la presión adecuada, el Sr Stein arrancó las cuatro turbinas que impulsaban al acorazado. Un silbido metálico inundó toda la sala de máquinas. Una vez que arrancaron los generadores principales para proveer de electricidad al barco, los tres volvieron al puente.

— ¡Lo lograron! — dijo Frankie con entusiasmo al sentir la sutil vibración en el suelo y ver que los aparatos en el salón se iluminaban.

— Lagoona — dijo Mick al entrar al salón — ¿cuánto falta para la marea alta?

La chica miró su iCoffin por un momento y finalmente dijo:

— Una hora para la pleamar.

— Bien, hay que preparar este barco para zarpar.

Las maniobras para soltar al _Cipactli_ de su prisión comenzaron de inmediato. Los hombres acompañaron al almirante de regreso al muelle para soltar las amarras del barco una por una. Después volvieron al navío para levar el ancla y prepararse para salir. Cuando Mick regresó al puente[5], Lagoona le informó:

— La pleamar llegará en diez minutos, almirante.

— Oiga — le dijo el Sr Wolf — pero ¿cómo vamos a salir si esta esa puerta de acero gigante?

— Oh eso no es problema, permítame usar mi llave — le dijo Mick con sarcasmo.

El marino tocó el timón de la nave y en el exterior la torreta de 155mm de proa giró en dirección a la puerta. Los monstruos vieron al arma de tres cañones rotar a través de las ventanas de la nave.

— Será mejor que se cubran los oídos — dijo Mick.

Un estruendo y una llamarada salieron de los tres cañones, causando que la puerta se derrumbara en el mar en medio de un colosal estruendo. El almirante haló la palanca del acelerador de junto al timón y el barco comenzó a moverse a través de la oscura ensenada. Al cabo de unos minutos el _Cipactli_ había sido liberado de su prisión y volvía al mar. Los Cazadores habían despertado a un monstruo dormido, y pronto se arrepentirían de haberlo hecho.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-El Oerlikon 20mm es un cañón automático antiaéreo de calibre 20 mm inventado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Actualmente sigue en uso con distintas armadas del mundo.**

**2.-Un Snark de hielo es una criatura mitológica del folclor yeti. Se trata de dragones azules que custodian los sitios sagrados de las montañas. Para probar su valor, los monstruos yeti deben enfrentar a uno de ellos al cumplir los 18 años de edad, con los que Abbey ya contaba al graduarse.**

**3.-La luz negra es un tipo de luz generado por lámparas especiales. Está compuesta principalmente por luz ultravioleta, por lo que es casi invisible. Debido a ésta característica es usada como una iluminación tenue, produciendo efectos muy peculiares en los colores de ciertos materiales conocidos como "fluorescentes".**

**4.-Un manómetro es un instrumento que sirve para medir la presión de un fluido.**

**5.-El puente de un buque es el lugar desde donde se controla la nave. En él se encuentran la rueda del timón, los instrumentos de navegación y los mandos de los motores.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	15. Capítulo 11: La ronda de noche

**Capítulo 11: La ronda de noche[1].**

_Di adiós,  
__Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche.  
__No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos,  
__Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche._

**Benjamín Burnley.**

**Mares de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo. **Vigilado por una luna creciente que flotaba tranquila sobre las aguas del Pacífico, el _Cipactli_ hacía su travesía nocturna rumbo a refugio seguro. Mick, ya con el uniforme de combate de la Marina, les había asignado camarotes a los muchachos y todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando. En el puente la rueda de cabillas se mecía lentamente, pero el barco no se alejaba para nada de su rumbo.

— ¿Por qué no sostiene el timón? — preguntó Spectra observando los extraños instrumentos de navegación.

— No es necesario. — Le dijo Mick luego de cerrar el cuaderno de bitácora y guardarlo en uno de los cajones — La nave sabe a dónde ir.

El almirante acompañó a la chica al comedor, donde todos tomaban lo poco que había de comestibles en el buque. Mick se aclaró la voz y anunció:

— ¡Atención todos! En este momento nos dirigimos a la isla de Puerto Escorpión. Ahí el contraalmirante Jones los recibirá en su ciudadela y los resguardará mientras termina el conflicto. Por favor — e hizo un énfasis especial en esto — entiendan que no están ya de vacaciones. Esto es una guerra, estamos en constante peligro y por lo tanto debemos mantenernos bajo resguardo. Desde este momento queda terminantemente prohibido salir al exterior del barco. Todos deberán retirarse a sus camarotes en cuanto termine la cena. ¿Alguna duda?

— No — respondieron algunas voces.

— Bien, si me necesitan estaré en el puente. — Finalizó — Sigan las indicaciones de los pasillos, no pueden perderse.

— Tu hermano me da miedo — le dijo Cupid a Micka en un susurro.

— No le temas. — Le respondió la chica azteca — Está así porque prácticamente se metieron a su casa y él no se dio cuenta. Sólo quiere protegernos, eso es todo.

— Pero es que no es sólo él, — continuó la muchacha — es todo este barco. Todo parece tan solitario, frío y abandonado…

— Pero si está todo muy limpio. — Le comentó Draculaura — No sé a qué te refieres.

— Es que… como explicarlo ¿Han visto alguna vez a alguien enfermo de corazón roto? — Les preguntó la chica — ¿han sentido el dolor que transmite una persona así? Pues es exactamente lo mismo. Es como si en este barco hubiese sucedido una tragedia, o algo parecido.

— Pues ahora que lo mencionas, — comentó Operetta — al principio yo creí que esto era como las catacumbas: oscuro y frío. Pero no. En las grutas de la escuela hay vida: monstruos, dragones, murciélagos, ratas y toda clase de bestias; pero aquí no hay nada. Solo metal y más metal por donde sea que mires.

— Cierto, — agregó Venus — ni siquiera hay insectos, ni plantas, ni moho. Nada, solo hierro y acero. ¡Grrrr! ¡Qué escalofríos!

— Y esas luces que cuelgan del techo — agregó Lagoona refiriéndose a las lamparillas de diseños góticos que colgaban de la cubierta — ¿de qué serán?

— Debe ser luz negra — dijo Deuce.

Ghoulia emitió un gruñido.

— Cierto — dijo Frankie — No tienen cables, solo un hilo las sostiene.

La cena terminó y todos se fueron a sus camarotes. Los pasillos del barco estaban ahora iluminados por lámparas de luz blanca, por lo que el sombrío brillo de la luz negra ya había desaparecido. Las habitaciones eran muy modestas: un montón de literas alineadas una junto a la otra. Las chicas se dispusieron a tomar su descanso de la noche luego de un día tan ajetreado.

— ¡Ni crean que voy a dormir en esto! — dijo Cleo mirando los sencillos colchones. — ¡Yo merezco un camarote de reina!

— Pues si no te agrada puedes dormir en el suelo, querida — le dijo Clawdeen en un tono burlón.

— Iré a hablar con el almirante. — dijo al fin la chica egipcia.

Cleo habría subido hasta el puente de no ser porque en el camino se encontró con uno de los cuartos de los oficiales. La puerta estaba abierta y ella decidió entrar a investigar. En efecto la habitación era un poco más ostentosa: un escritorio, un pequeño armario y una cama individual. La chica se tendió en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo por unos momentos antes de apagar la luz.

Cuando se hizo la oscuridad, un estallido de colores fosforescentes lo inundó todo. Había manchas de líquidos brillantes que se distribuían por paredes, techo y suelo. La silueta de un cuerpo caído adornaba el piso del camarote y algunos agujeros de bala filtraban luz lunar del exterior. El cristal manchado resplandecía con la luz negra y el zumbido del gas en las tuberías hacía eco en la habitación. La muchacha encendió inmediatamente la luz y todo aquello desapareció, incluso los balazos de la claraboya. Segundos después el foco del cuarto estalló revelando de nuevo el macabro escenario. La chica resolvió que no podía quedarse en ese lugar y prefirió volver con sus amigas.

En la otra habitación las cosas no se fueron mejor. Debido a su nictofobia Cleo no permitió que apagaran la luz del cuarto, por lo que sus amigas no podían dormir. Frankie, cansada y con las baterías casi agotadas, se levantó y anduvo hasta el puente para buscar un remedio para el mal de su amiga.

— Mick — dijo la muchacha al entrar — ¿no tendrás algo así como una lámpara de noche?

— ¿Para qué la necesita? — preguntó el marino cerrando la tapa de la brújula.

— No es para mí, — explicó la muchacha — es para Cleo. Es que ella le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y no nos deja apagar la luz.

— Veré qué puedo hacer. — Le dijo él al fin — Espere aquí

Frankie se quedó sola en el puente y comenzó a mirar los instrumentos de navegación. Los distintos relojes e indicadores brillaban con la luz negra como luciérnagas mecánicas en medio de aquella oscuridad. La luna ya estaba en lo alto y la cubierta se alcanzaba a apreciar a través de las ventanas. Las estructuras del barco daban un característico brillo azulado que le confería al _Cipactli_ el aspecto de un barco fantasma.

Con cierta curiosidad, la chica se acercó a la rueda del timón y agarró una de las cabillas de madera. En ese momento una onda recorrió todo su cuerpo y entonces comenzó a oír el latido del que hablara Cupid.

"_Boom-boom"_

La muchacha soltó inmediatamente la rueda del barco, pero el sonido ya no se iba de sus oídos.

"_Boom-boom"_

— Aquí está — dijo Mick cuando regresó. Le entregó a Frankie un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un pedrusco dentro que despedía un tenue brillo azul.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó la muchacha.

— Lo llamamos "cálculo mecánico". — Le explicó el marino — Son piedrecillas que se forman en el escape del reactor.

La muchacha lo miró con algo de preocupación.

— No se preocupe — le aclaró — no es radioactivo ni nada parecido.

— Bien, supongo que esto ayudará a Cleo a dormir. — Dijo la chica al fin — Gracias Mick.

La muchacha se iba retirando del puente, pero se quedó un momento parada en el umbral de la gruesa puerta de acero blindado, como auscultando el ambiente.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó Mick.

— No, nada — dijo Frankie con un pequeño sobresalto, pues la cicatriz en el rostro del marino brillaba de blanco en aquella oscuridad — Debe ser el sueño que tengo. Buenas noches Mick.

— Buenas noches, señorita Frankie.

Cupid no paraba de escuchar el palpitar de aquel corazón. Retumbaba en sus oídos como el grito de auxilio de un náufrago en medio de una tormenta.

— Ese latido no me deja dormir — dijo.

— Sí, yo también lo escucho — agregó Frankie.

— ¿Lo oyen? — les preguntó Micka levantándose de su cama.

— Sí — respondieron a coro las otras.

— Es el corazón del barco. — Les dijo la chica azteca — La diosa Atlacamani lo encerró aquí para que mi hermano cumpliera su misión.

— ¿Cuál misión? — preguntó Cupid.

— Rescatar a todas las almas perdidas en el mar durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial — continuó Micka — Fueron cincuenta largos años sin tener noticias de él…

— ¿Y lo logró? — dijo Frankie.

— Sí, pero quedó unido para siempre a este barco. El corazón es parte de él y parte de la nave.

**II**

Cerca de las once y media de la noche, Operetta daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. El estrés del día no daba signos de ceder, por lo que sus ojos tampoco querían cerrarse. De pronto, una melodiosa voz femenina llegó hasta sus oídos, flotando como un fantasma en medio de la noche. La chica se levantó y se asomó al pasillo tratando de identificar la procedencia del sonido. Guiada por un oído musicalmente entrenado, Operetta caminó por el largo pasadizo del buque en persecución de aquella ligera voz. La condensación y la luz negra hacían resplandecer las tuberías que corrían por encima de su cabeza como serpientes de metal radioactivo. Los pasajes parecían cada vez más estrechos pero la voz iba en aumento, ahora mezclada con las sutiles notas de un piano.

La muchacha llegó hasta el final de un pasillo luego de bajar por unas escaleras. De atrás de una puerta abierta emanaba un brillo azulado más claro que el de los cristales que adornaran las galerías industriales del barco. Operetta se acercó a la puerta y se asomó al interior de aquella cámara. Dentro había un hombre vestido a la usanza militar tocando un viejo piano de cola. La chica, viendo lo concentrado que estaba él en su música, entró sin hacer ruido para oír mejor y más de cerca.

La combinación de las voces del piano y la mujer inundaban toda la estancia, igual que la luz azul. Operetta observó con cuidado la escena pero por más que sus ojos cárdenos escudriñaron aquella oscuridad, no pudieron encontrar a la enigmática cantante. La chica entonces miró al hombre y notó que la luz azul emanaba de algo que había en su pecho. Se acercó para ver mejor y descubrió que era una especie del reloj-corazón incrustado en el tórax del músico. Las esferas del miembro mecánico indicaban varios signos vitales con sus agujas y números. Una pequeña ventanilla de cristal dejaba ver el movimiento de los engranes de su interior y la luz que de dentro provenía. Las cicatrices del pecho y abdomen del hombre brillaban con la luminiscencia ultravioleta como si hubiera gusanos blancos debajo de su piel.

— _Nubes blancas_ — susurró Operetta cuando el misterioso pianista terminó la pieza.

— Así es, señorita Leroux — le respondió la grave voz.

— ¿Almirante? — Preguntó la muchacha reconociendo la voz y el rostro — Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlo. — Dijo la muchacha disculpándose — Lo que pasa es que oí la música y no pude evitarlo, tenía que escucharla más de cerca.

— No se preocupe, señorita. — le contestó el hombre en un tono tranquilizador mientras empezaba a interpretar otra melodía.

Las notas continuaron saliendo del piano como las tranquilas olas del mar en una playa caribeña. Operetta se dejó envolver por la música disfrutando de cada nota que emanaba del instrumento. Al final de la pieza dijo:

— _Sonata Claro de Luna_ de Beethoven.

— Vaya, sí que conoce de música — le dijo el marino al tiempo que cerraba el piano.

La chica sonrió agradecida.

— Oiga, pero ¿quién estaba cantando?

— La nave, señorita. — Le explicó el almirante — Tiene vida propia como usted y como yo. A veces me acompaña en mis canciones.

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida. Aquello sonaba realmente mágico.

— Vámonos, señorita. — Le dijo el marino al cerrar la puerta — Se hace tarde.

Operetta regresó tranquila a su camarote, se metió entre las sábanas, y comenzó a soñarse navegando en un mar de sonidos y música; sin fuego, sin explosiones, sin guerra.

**III**

A las doce de la noche, la alarma del radar comenzó a sonar en el puente del _Cipactli._ Una nave no identificada se acercaba en curso de colisión por la aleta de estribor[2] a una velocidad considerable. Minutos después, un estruendo sacudió el costado de la nave. Abbey sintió el golpe en su cama y decidió salir a investigar. Cuando la muchacha iba subiendo en dirección al puente se equivocó de escalera y sin darse cuenta continuó subiendo hasta el cuarto de observación de radares, varios metros más arriba en la torre.

La chica se asomó en la ventana de la sala y divisó las pequeñas luces de una nave a lo lejos: una silueta negra recortada contra un cielo violáceo. Tres destellos brillaron en aquel barco y unos segundos después tres proyectiles hicieron impacto en el casco, haciendo volar un montón de chispas en todas direcciones. El golpe cimbró la nave pero no logró sacudirla con fuerza mayor. Unos cuantos segundos después un fuerte ruido como el del motor de un avión salió proveniente de la popa del acorazado. Un misil trazó un gran arco en el cielo y comenzó a caer directamente sobre la nave enemiga. Unos instantes antes de impactar sobre el barco, el cohete estalló haciendo llover un centenar de pequeñas bombas que zozobraron toda la nave. El buque enemigo detuvo su avance y comenzó a escorar en las aguas del Pacífico, perdiéndose para siempre en la oscuridad del mar.

Cuando Abbey regresó al camarote, todas sus amigas estaban despiertas por la trifulca. En cuanto llegó todas comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — comenzó Frankie.

— Oí las explosiones y fui a investigar — le dijo la chica yeti.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — preguntó Spectra con curiosidad.

— Un barco intentar atacarnos, — continuó Abbey — pero almirante enviar un misil y hundirlo en un instante.

— No puede ser — dijo Cupid llevándose la mano a la frente — ¿hasta cuándo va a terminar todo esto?

— Intentemos descansar por ahora monstruitas — les dijo Cleo — ya mañana sabremos qué haremos.

La luz se apagó y todas se acostaron en sus lugares. Clawdeen intentaba conciliar el sueño cuanto sintió algo junto a ella. Encendió la linterna de su teléfono celular y encontró a Howleen sentada en su cama.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó.

— El dolor no me deja dormir — le respondió su hermana.

— A ver — dijo Clawdeen enderezándose en la cama.

Observó por un momento la gasa sobre la herida de la chica, pero no había signos de que empeorara, por lo que descartó lo que ella le había dicho.

— Estás bien, — le dijo — ya no sangras ni nada.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? — le preguntó Howleen, quien aún tenía demasiado vivos los recuerdos del bombardeo. Su hermana arqueó las cejas, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica, accedió.

— Claro, acuéstate.

Howleen se acomodó junto a su hermana, teniendo cuidado de que las telas no removieran demasiado su herida. La noche era fresca, así que la otra chica se encargó de cubrirla con las sábanas.

— Oye Clawdeen — le dijo la chiquilla en un susurro.

La hermana se limitó a responderle con un gruñido.

— Lo del restaurante… — continuó — gracias. Por un momento creí que me dejarías ahí, pero después te acercaste y… te lo agradezco.

Clawdeen se volteó a mirarla y le apartó el cabello de los ojos.

— Howleen: — le dijo con una voz tranquila y cálida — tú eres mi hermana y mi deber es quererte y cuidarte, aunque a veces no te guste o me hagas enojar.

— Es que hay momentos en que tú y Clawd se pasan. Me tratan como a un bebé.

— Mira, — le dijo la hermana poniéndole un dedo en la boca — no quiero discutir eso ahora, ¿sí? Ya duérmete que estoy muy cansada.

— Buenas noches Clawdeen.

— Buenas noches Howleen.

Y así, todo el barco quedó en penumbra, navegando en medio del pacífico como un ángel de acero que los llevara a su salvación.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-**_**La ronda de noche**_** es el título de una famosa pintura realizada en 1642 por el maestro holandés Rembrandt. El cuadro muestra a un grupo de soldados preparándose para salir a una misión.**

**2.-Los lados de la popa de un barco reciben el nombre de "aletas". La aleta de estribor es, por tanto, la esquina trasera derecha de la nave, habiendo también una "aleta de babor" del lado contrario. De la misma manera, los costados de la proa se denominan "amuras": amura de babor (izquierda) y amura de estribor (derecha).**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	16. Interludio IV: El demonio del Atlántico

**Interludio IV: El demonio del Atlántico.**

_Esta es la medalla de gloria del cazador  
__Que él protege y cuida su cantera  
__Cazando con honor, como es debido  
__Y a través de la bestia, que a los dioses es cierta._

**Christopher Bowes.**

**La Haya, República de los Países Bajos, agosto de 1716.** Una recia tormenta cae sobre la antigua ciudad. Los barcos en el muelle se miran como náufragos que se aferraran a las amarras durante el vendaval, mientras los hombres del mar luchan por salvar a sus preciados tesoros de la furia de los mares del norte. Parece como si el mismo demonio hubiese desatado aquella tormenta.

Dentro en las aguas, un grupo de valientes marinos llevan a cabo un misterioso ritual bajo la cubierta de su navío. El humo de las velas y el incienso llenan la estancia, y las palabras de una lengua extraña recitadas por una bruja flotan como la ceniza en aquella atmósfera pesada y lúgubre. De pronto una fuerte exhalación helada extingue toda la luz de aquella habitación y solo queda el brillo de los ojos de los hombres navegando en la penumbra. Un fuerte golpe sacude el ataúd sobre el que se llevaba a cabo el rito y los marinos se apresuran a abrirlo, bajo las órdenes de la anciana hechicera.

Dentro hay un hombre cuyo aspecto recuerda al de los naufragios y los ahogados. Una piel amarillenta cubre un cuerpo delgado y débil; un puñado de cabellos se aferra al cráneo como los percebes al casco de los barcos y los ojos verdosos escudriñan los rostros de los presentes.

— _Daffy Jonás_[1]_ — _Susurra la vieja — vete de aquí y no vuelvas más.

Los hombres arrojan el cadáver al mar por la borda del navío. Les cuesta trabajo creer que hasta hace unos minutos estuvieran en medio de una de las peores tormentas del temporal. Abajo en el agua, el cuerpo se hunde y jamás se le vuelve a ver en aquellos mares.

**II**

Flotando a la deriva en el atlántico, un hombre lucha por gobernar la pequeña lancha en que sobreviviera al naufragio de su barco. Luego de tantos años de navegar por los mares españoles e ingleses, no ha podido hallar paz para su alma. "¿O acaso siquiera tenía alma alguna?" se preguntaba en medio de aquel océano. Durante muchos años había sido un ser poderoso y sobrenatural que controlaba el clima de los mares del norte de Europa, pero desde que aquellos hombres lo capturaron durante aquella tormenta, la inmortalidad se había convertido en su perdición.

Maldiciendo estaba su propia condición cuando divisó al fondo del horizonte la conocida silueta de una isla. Remando con sus brazos, jubiloso de haber encontrado tierra, llegó hasta la playa de arena blanca y se tiró sobre ella.

Horas después despertó en lo que parecían ser los aposentos de un palacio. El lecho era amplio y las sábanas blancas lo cubrían todo. Junto había una canasta con frutas, de las que el hombre tomó una antes de salir del cuarto.

— Vaya — le dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes — veo que ya despertó.

— Viendo a alguien como usted es fácil perderse entre los sueños y la realidad — le dijo el marino mientras le besaba la mano.

Ambos se dirigieron a un gran salón con una larga mesa en el centro. Todo tipo de manjares y bebidas la decoraban, por lo que el hambre del marinero fue en aumento en su estómago. La mujer lo invitó a pasar a su mesa y le sirvió su mejor vino. Durante la comida conversaron acerca de los orígenes del hombre y el lugar donde estaban. Cuando terminó, la mujer le preguntó:

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre, capitán?

— Jones, — le respondió él — Davy Jones.

— Mi nombre es Calipso. — Le contestó entonces ella — Sea bienvenido a la isla de Ogigia.

Y ahí todo comenzó. Durante los siguientes siete años vivieron juntos en aquella frondosa isla del atlántico. El tiempo y el cielo les enviaron a una pequeña niña a la que dieron por nombre Dana. La infanta creció y aprendió de su padre los oficios del mar, mientras que de su madre obtuvo la gracia y sabiduría en el acto de gobernar sin llegar a la tiranía.

Davy Jones no pudo nunca dejar la mar. Lo amaba tanto como a su ahora esposa y le seguía teniendo harto rencor a los hombres que lo habían capturado y que nada hacían por cuidarlo en su ausencia. Una tarde de 1914, mientras navegaba el mediterráneo a bordo de su navío _El Holandés Errante_ un cañón impactó justo en la proa de la nave. La Primera Guerra Mundial había comenzado y los europeos se disputaban los terrenos de todo el continente. Logró huir con su barco, pero la nave zozobró apenas unas millas antes de llegar a Ogigia.

Cuando llegó a la isla la situación no fue mejor. Los alemanes la habían encontrado y capturado debido a su posición estratégica en el Atlántico, por lo que el lugar entero estaba en llamas. Uno de los acorazados germanos abrió fuego contra el buque de madera de Jones, convirtiéndolo en un momento en nada más que un montón de astillas flotantes. Él y su hija se salvaron del ataque, pero no se pudo decir lo mismo de Calipso. Jones encontró su cuerpo flotando en el agua días después. Desde ese momento juró que se vengaría de los hombres y de lo que le hicieron a su vida. Calipso era lo único en el mundo que mantenía controlada su naturaleza de demonio, y ahora que ella ya no estaba, toda su maldad comenzaba a liberarse.

Pero Davy Jones necesitaba una nave.

En 1939, la Segunda Guerra Mundial estalló. Los alemanes invadían toda Europa y querían también el mar para ellos, y sólo un barco poderoso los haría ganar. Desde 1936 los nazis habían comenzado la construcción de los dos acorazados más fuertes de su flota: el _Bismarck_ y el _Tirpitz._ Éste último se convirtió en un puesto de artillería flotante hacia el final de la guerra, siendo anclado permanentemente al norte de Noruega. Jones, conocedor de la guerra naval, sabía que el acorazado estaba condenado, por lo que consiguió una nave de menor envergadura y fue directamente a donde estaba el barco.

Desde la cubierta de su bergantín, el demonio observó la épica batalla: los aviones británicos pasaban a toda velocidad sobre el buque, que los atacaba con sendas pasadas de su batería. Luego de varias horas de combate los ingleses lograron escorar al barco y éste finalmente se hundió luego de volcarse. Jones esperó durante meses a que los alemanes descuidaran el barco para hacerlo suyo.

Una noche, cuando no había vigilantes cerca, el capitán se acercó al barco junto con un puñado de bandoleros que había contratado. Hizo un extraño rito sobre el casco volcado de la nave y todo comenzó a sacudirse. Cientos de figuras espectrales salieron del barco como lenguas de fuego blanco y se dispersaron en los alrededores. El buque comenzó a emitir un brillo de color verde y a moverse, para asombro de los soldados que estaban en la costa. La nave volvió a su estado original de combate luego de unos minutos. Jones entró en ella, y los hombres en el fiordo lo vieron desaparecer con un fantasmagórico destello verde.

**III**

Es el mes de agosto de 1956 en La Haya, Países Bajos. El habitual clima tormentoso del Mar del Norte oculta la tragedia que está a punto de gestarse. Sin previo aviso ni compasión, una misteriosa nave más allá de la línea del horizonte comienza a disparar sus proyectiles contra la costa. Es el _Holandés Errante_ de Jones, que viene a cobrar venganza contra aquellos que lo apresaron en su forma humanoide. La aviación militar europea responde rápidamente la agresión. El buque escora de nuevo pero no consiguen hundirlo. Luego de varias horas de combate el pirata al fin se entrega. Su defensa: "Sólo estaba haciendo la justicia que ustedes no me dan" dijo a los tribunales.

Se le sentenció a la pena de muerte, y aunque falleció en la silla eléctrica, jamás dejó de existir. Como Jones no había muerto, sus abogados consiguieron que lo dejaran libre, pues la pena de muerte ya se había cumplido. El tribunal no podía dejar que tal demonio quedara fuera de la justicia, por lo que recurrieron a la recién creada OTT. La Organización determinó que quedaría a disposición de la MPTT, y tendría que indemnizar a los damnificados por su ataque. Fue entonces que el capitán encontró una manera de combatir a los humanos sin que fuese ilegal.

Desde entonces "el Demonio del Atlántico", como lo conocen en la marina, ha participado en diversas operaciones conjuntas con la OTT. "¿De qué te vengas, Jones?" le preguntó el almirante en alguna ocasión. "De los desgraciados que mataron a mi esposa" respondió el.

**1.-En algunas historias marinas el nombre de Davy Jones deriva de las palabras "Daffy Jonás". Éstas pertenecen al nombre de un mítico demonio de los mares, según algunos mitos y leyendas europeas.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	17. Capítulo 12: Espero y sangro

**Capítulo 12: Espero y sangro**

_He caído, el odio se alza en mí  
__Me arrodillé y limpié las hojas de la piedra  
__Yo vago afuera donde tú no puedes ver  
__Dentro de mi coraza yo espero y sangro_

**Corey Taylor.**

**Puerto de la Isla Escorpión, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo. **Todos se encontraban durmiendo cuando el metálico sonido de una mano contra las puertas de los camarotes los despertó. El _Cipactli_ estaba a sólo media hora de Puerto Escorpión y el almirante quería que todos estuvieran listos para cuando llegaran.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo el Sr Stein, quien fue el primero en levantarse.

— Estamos por llegar a puerto. — Le informó Mick — Ayúdeme a levantar a todos y que se preparen para desembarcar, por favor ingeniero.

— Sí almirante.

Una a una las puertas de los camarotes fueron sonando como campanas de emergencia. La nave disminuía su velocidad y se preparaba para entrar a puerto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Venus adormilada — aún no amanece.

— ¡Abre Frankie! ¡Por favor hija! — dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta. La chica se levantó y se encontró con su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

— Ya vamos a llegar. — Le respondió Víctor — Dile a todas tus amigas que se levanten y se preparen para bajar del barco. Que guarden todo su equipaje. El almirante me dijo que llegaremos en media hora más o menos.

Una a una, Frankie fue despertando a las demás chicas con un sutil movimiento. Algunas de ellas hubieran preferido continuar ahí y otras no habían podido siquiera cerrar los ojos, pero todas se levantaron y comenzaron a guardar las cosas que habían logrado rescatar de las bombas en Cabo Tormenta.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Clawdeen cuando su amiga la despertó.

— Las dos quince de la mañana — le contestó.

— Ya voy — dijo la chica lobo con un gruñido.

Los siguientes fueron los chicos.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! — Gritó Mick desde afuera del camarote de ellos — ¡Ya levántense! ¡Ya vamos a llegar!

— No, ya estoy de vacaciones — dijo Heath más dormido que despierto.

Igual que en el cuarto de las chicas, ellos también se levantaron y comenzaron a guardar el poco equipaje que tenían. Afuera una montaña de luces se alzaba en medio del mar. El puerto parecía un montón de ascuas encendidas que derramaban corrientes de oro a las aguas del pacífico. La entrada a las dársenas era a través de un canal que daba a una inmensa laguna interior rodeada de acantilados colgados de faroles. Naves de todo tipo: recreativas, pesqueras, de vela, de vapor, mercantes viejos y nuevos, lanchas, modernos destructores de la Marina e incluso un inmenso portaaviones descansaban en los embarcaderos. Cuando el buque estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del amarradero, tres calamares gigantes de la especie _Kraken_ se pegaron a su costado de estribor y lo empujaron al atracadero como su fuesen remolcadores vivientes.

Cuando la comitiva bajó al muelle se encontró con una cara familiar. Una chica vestida a la usanza pirata, con un vestido azul y rojo, corsé de cuero café, un gran cinturón negro cruzado al cuerpo, sable filoso, pistola con llave de chispa1, botas negras a la rodilla y mallas de rayas horizontales negras y blancas salió a recibirlos. Junto a ella estaba un hombre con un rostro de monstruo marino, tentáculos en lugar de barba, tricornio, levita, cinturón con espada, varias pistolas de chispa a los costados, la mano izquierda sustituida por una quela de cangrejo y un bastón con una cabeza de calamar dorada en la empuñadura. Cuando el almirante bajó del barco, el hombre lo saludó militarmente, al igual que la muchacha que estaba a su lado y los otros hombres, que tenían el aspecto que adquieren los naufragios luego de pasar décadas bajo el océano.

— Contraalmirante — le dijo Mick cuando llegó — ¿Qué novedades tenemos?

— Ya casi tengo listo el grupo de combate — le contestó el hombre con una voz vetusta — Solamente faltan el _Ogdru Jahad_ y el _Leviatán_. Llegarán en media hora según me informaron.

— ¿Tiene noticias de Cabo Calavera? — le preguntó.

— Sí, — le respondió el hombre volteando a ver a los muchachos, en especial a Cleo y Draculaura — pero preferiría que discutiéramos eso adentro junto con los demás oficiales.

— Bien — dijo Mick al fin, luego se dirigió a su "tripulación" — ¡Atención tropa! Quiero presentarles al contraalmirante Davy Jones, comandante del 3er Escuadrón de Destructores. Él les dará alojamiento mientras resolvemos esta crisis.

— Bienvenidos a Puerto Escorpión. — les dijo el hombre cuyo aspecto recordaba más al de un filibustero que al de un marino militar — Mi hija los acompañará a sus habitaciones.

— ¡Dana! — dijo Lagoona mientras corría a abrazar a la doncella que estaba junto al contraalmirante.

— ¡Lagoona! — le respondió la joven de piel morena, ojos verdes como el mar y cabello largo y ondulado como una marea negra.

— Te dije que algún día vendríamos a tu casa — le dijo Frankie acercándose a saludar.

— Sí — le contestó la chica dándole un abrazo — lástima que haya tenido que pasar esto para que vinieran.

— Eso sí — le dijo Lagoona — Ojalá este encuentro fuera en circunstancias más pacíficas.

— ¿Cómo están? — Les preguntó Dana con algo de preocupación — ¿Están todos bien? ¿No hay heridos?

— Sólo a mi hermana se le clavó una astilla de metal, — dijo Clawdeen — pero ya el almirante la atendió. El resto estamos bien.

— Si quieres la llevamos a la enfermería para que el médico la revise. — le sugirió la joven pirata.

— Gracias, — dijo Howleen, quien había estado escuchando la conversación — pero ya estoy bien. Ya casi no me duele.

Clawdeen la miró extrañada luego de su comportamiento durante el viaje de huida de Cabo Tormenta. "Tal vez sólo quiere evitar que el médico le ponga una vacuna o algo" pensó.

— Oigan chicas — dijo Frankie dirigiéndose al resto — Ella es Dana Jones, nuestra ex compañera de clases.

— Hola — Dijo Draculaura acercándose a saludar — Oye ¿por qué no te vimos en la graduación?

— Es que a mí todavía me falta un semestre — les dijo la chica — Yo entré después de ustedes ¿recuerdan?

— Ah sí, — dijo Abbey recordando haberla visto en los pasillos de la escuela — cierto.

— Pasen por favor — dijo la muchacha señalándoles un camino entre las callejuelas de la villa.

Las casas de Puerto Escorpión recordaban a una tranquila villa costera del siglo XVIII. Las edificaciones estaban formadas con partes de naufragios de todo tipo y los antiguos cascos de madera se amontonaban hacia arriba de la colina como si una tormenta los hubiera dejado ahí. Las lámparas de aceite y las antorchas iluminaban las callejuelas, dándole a todo el pueblo un cálido y nostálgico aspecto. El castillo de la parte superior se elevaba como una corona de piedra por encima de todo aquello. Sus agujas góticas de cantera negra se proyectaban hacia el cielo como las crestas de una marea de petróleo, salpicadas de cientos de ventanas doradas. La mayor de ellas era en realidad un faro tan grande y potente que en medio de la noche más oscura uno podría confundirlo con una clara luna llena. Desde la plaza de la ciudadela se dominaba todo el puerto y hasta buena parte de las aguas del Pacífico. Una gran fuente con la forma de una sirena adornaba la entrada.

Los monstruos entraron al recinto y se encontraron con un ambiente en el que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Grandes lámparas de araña chorreadas de cera derretida iluminaban las estancias y los candelabros de las paredes derramaban su fulgor áureo sobre el piso de duela negra. Una gran sala con viejos muebles de madera se abrió ante ellos con una gigantesca lámpara en el techo. Los chicos se acomodaron en los sillones y esperaron a Dana, quien les indicó que aguardaran ahí a que sus habitaciones estuvieran listas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la hija del contraalmirante regresó con una bandeja de tazas humeantes. Detrás de ella venían tres camareras con el mismo cargamento. La chica les repartió la bebida a sus huéspedes, con la duda de ellos de si probarla o no.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Draculaura al tiempo que dejaba que el vapor de su taza llenara su nariz.

— Es una infusión hecha con hojas de cardo del pantano — le explicó la joven al tiempo que colocaba unos pequeños tazones con cubos de azúcar en la mesa de centro — Bébanlo, los relajará y les ayudará a dormir.

— Vaya, sí que está bueno. — Dijo Lagoona probando la bebida — Gracias Dana.

— Por nada — les dijo ella.

Minutos después una de las sirvientas se aproximó a la chica y le susurró algo, entonces la joven se dirigió de nuevo a los muchachos:

— Ya están listas sus habitaciones. Síganme.

Todos se levantaron y fueron tras la doncella. Subieron por unas escaleras grandes y llegaron a un largo corredor. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo que Dana se valía de un quinqué2 para iluminarse. Conforme pasaba prendía las velas de las paredes con un pequeño encendedor. La chica abrió una de las puertas de madera e iluminó los candelabros de encima de los muebles.

— Bien, aquí caben cuatro personas — dijo — ¿Quién se quedará aquí?

— Nosotras — dijeron inmediatamente Draculaura, Clawdeen, Frankie y Lagoona

Dana entonces les explicó la ubicación de los guardarropas, el baño y demás cosas antes de proseguir con el resto de la gente. Uno a uno, los pequeños grupos se fueron acomodando en las habitaciones del viejo castillo. La última en recibir aposento fue Abbey, quien se quedó sola en un cuarto al final del pasillo.

— Bien, ésta es la tuya. — le dijo Dana mientras encendía las velas del cuarto, llenando toda la estancia de una cálida claridad. — Te llamas Abbey, ¿verdad?

— Si — dijo ella.

— Bueno, mira: — continuó la muchacha — aquí hay un ropero, éste es el tocador y la cómoda. Puedes poner tus cosas ahí si quieres, los muebles están vacíos.

— Ajá — dijo Abbey dejando su mochila junto a la cama.

— Aquí abajo hay sábanas, aunque no creo que a ti te de frío. — le dijo con una risa — Esa puerta de ahí es el baño. Tiene tina, regadera y agua caliente si la necesitas. Hay jabón, toallas y algunas otras cosas por si quieres bañarte.

— Sí, creo que sí — le dijo la joven yeti mirando la tina de cobre.

— Bien, — concluyó Dana — te dejo para que descanses. Cualquier cosa que necesites llama a la sirvienta, es la primera puerta, junto a las escaleras.

— Gracias — la despidió la muchacha del hielo.

— Buenas noches Abbey — dijo cerrando la puerta.

— Buenas noches Dana.

**II**

A las tres y media de la mañana, la fragata _MS Ogdru Jahad_ y el destructor _MS Leviatán_ entraban a puerto. Los mismos calamares que atracaran al _Cipactli_ los acomodaron en los amarraderos. Los capitanes de las naves bajaron inmediatamente y se fueron corriendo por las callejuelas, pues llegaban tarde a la reunión en la cámara de guerra.

Arriba en el castillo, un grupo de monstruos de mar con aspecto antropomorfo discutían en torno a una gran mesa en una de las salas del castillo. El almirante Mick, con una gabardina militar negra y una extraña creatura en su hombro similar a una langosta hecha de metal azul con dibujos de oro, compartía el mismo aspecto pirata que los demás hombres en aquella mesa iluminada con velas. Los dos capitanes irrumpieron súbitamente en la escena y saludaron a Mick antes de ubicarse en sus lugares.

— Señor — dijo uno de ellos — tenemos noticias de Cabo Calavera.

— La Asamblea está secuestrada: — dijo el otro apresuradamente — todo el alto mando está en manos de los Cazadores. Tomaron por asalto el castillo y los aprehendieron a todos.

— Maldita sea — dijo el militar en voz baja — ¿Ya pidieron el rescate?

— Quince millones por cada uno, señor.

— ¿Y el gran almirante?

— Él logró escapar. En este momento está con las negociaciones, aunque no ha conseguido que bajen el precio.

— Debe haber por lo menos unos cincuenta hombres en ese lugar — dijo Jones — y los fondos no están muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

— Hasta la media noche de mañana — dijo el capitán.

— Pero no es solo eso, señor. — apuntó el otro — El _Hidra _ está amotinado. Lo tomaron unos infiltrados a bordo.

— ¡¿Qué? — dijo Mick dándole un gran golpe a la mesa.

— Así es señor — continuó el hombre — El crucero está amotinado y los cazadores amenazan con hacer estallar una bomba nuclear en la ciudad si no cumplimos.

— Demonios… — susurró el almirante — ¿Así que esos cabrones consiguieron activar el arsenal nuclear del crucero?

— No señor, el crucero fue inutilizado parcialmente por nuestro sistema. — Le explicó el capitán — La bomba que tienen está a bordo de una de sus naves. Creemos que es sólo una bomba sucia, pero en inteligencia no están seguros.

— ¿Cuantos barcos hay en su flota?

— Veinticinco naves aproximadamente señor. Las lecturas del radar indican que tienen un portahelicópteros.

— Contraalmirante ¿está listo el _Conde Dracula_? — le preguntó Mick a Jones.

— Completo y listo para zarpar en cuanto dé la orden. — le respondió el otro.

— Bien — dijo el almirante — Muéstrenme el campo de batalla.

Los hombres apagaron todas las velas de aquel cuarto. El capitán del destructor se acercó a un costado de la gigantesca mesa, giró algunas perillas, haló palancas y una imagen nítida del mar frente a la Isla de la Muerte se dibujó en la mesa. La luz provenía de un lente proyector en el techo y la imagen era tan clara que incluso se podía ver el movimiento de las olas. Un grupo de naves dibujaba un ligero arco justo frente a la isla, a quince millas marinas de la costa.

— Una línea de defensa. — Dijo Mick — Eso no será problema. Sus helicópteros no podrán contra nuestros Tornados3.

— Si su artillería no es demasiado fuerte podemos cortar la T sin arriesgarnos demasiado. — dijo Jones

— No nos confiemos, contraalmirante — le recordó Mick — La potencia de fuego que tenían en Cabo Tormenta era de preocuparse. Aún así, con el apoyo aéreo no será tan difícil.

Los hombres pasaron las siguientes horas discutiendo estrategias, puntos débiles del enemigo y demás tácticas militares de cara a la batalla. La imagen de la cámara oscura4 se movía en la mesa, lo que hacía que las estrategias se consideraran una y otra vez.

— Señores — dijo Mick al fin — Preparen todo. Zarpamos a las ocho de la mañana.

Todos se retiraron de la cámara. La guerra habría de comenzar pronto.

**III**

Cuando Dana la dejó en su habitación, Abbey tomó su mochila y comenzó a sacar las cosas de dentro. Acomodó su ropa de dormir sobre la cama y decidió que tomaría un baño para relajarse y despejar las dudas de su mente. Desde que el helicóptero los atacara en Cabo Tormenta un plan había comenzado a formarse en su mente. Y no era algo que se le hubiese ocurrido en ese momento. No. Era algo que había venido maquinando desde hace muchos años. Ésta era su oportunidad y no podía dejarla pasar, pues aún cuando se uniera a la Marina no sabía si tendría otra ocasión de encontrarse cara a cara con los Cazadores. Lo único que la hacía dudar eran sus amigas. Seguramente estarían preocupadas por ella e intentarían un peligroso rescate, por lo que debía asegurarse de que respetarían su decisión aún cuando a ellas no les agradara. Sus padres no estarían menos complacidos, pero al menos ellos entenderían sus motivos para emprender tal odisea.

La chica entró al cuarto de baño, encendió el grupo de velas aromáticas que estaban junto al lavabo de madera e incendió una varilla de incienso sobre el mueble. Abrió la llave de la regadera y se despojó de sus ropas. El agua caliente fluía desde el grifo y le daba directo en la cara. No habría podido utilizar agua fría, pues esta se habría congelado instantáneamente al tocar su piel. La doncella del hielo dejó que el abrazo líquido de la ducha la rodeara y le ayudara a pensar. Con el dulce aroma del incienso inundando toda la estancia, ella simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el murmullo del agua.

Afuera la lluvia caía ligeramente, convirtiendo al castillo en una especie de manantial que se derramaba hacia la laguna del puerto. Abbey había terminado su baño y tomado una decisión. Miró hacia afuera de la ventana el ligero chubasco que se cernía a su alrededor.

— Para mañana a esta hora los ojos de Frankie estarán igual de húmedos que esta ventana — se dijo en voz baja y con un suspiro. — Si tan solo…

Fue entonces que tomó una de las hojas de papel que había en el escritorio del cuarto. Encendió la lámpara y dejó que sus palabras fluyeran a través de la tinta. Algo le decía que probablemente aquella sería la última vez que le escribiría a su amiga, por lo que aquello tenía que quedar lo mejor que se pudiera. Frankie había sido muy buena con ella desde el día en que llegó a Salem. Cierto era que las cosas al principio no habían ido muy bien, pero al final terminaron de maravilla. En cuanto al resto de las chicas; bueno, a muchas de ellas no las conocía muy bien pero tampoco quiso dejarlas fuera de ello. Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Abbey terminó la que podría ser su última carta.

La muchacha dejó el papel y la pluma sobre el viejo escritorio y fue apagando las velas de la habitación. Cuando la oscuridad se hizo, se metió bajo las sábanas y contempló por un momento los hilos transparentes que colgaban del techo. Parecían guirnaldas navideñas tan finas como un cabello, con luz lunar azul emanando de ellos en intermitencias suaves. Ella había elegido su destino: mañana se embarcaría en el _Cipactli_ para vengar a su pueblo.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-La llave de chispa fue un mecanismo de disparo de armas de fuego utilizado desde el siglo XVII hasta el XIX. La característica forma de las pistolas con este tipo de llaves está muy asociada con los piratas.**

**2.-El quinqué es un tipo especial de lámpara con una burbuja de vidrio, un recipiente para contener el combustible y una llave para regular la intensidad de la llama. Fue utilizada a lo largo del siglo XIX como una luz ordinaria en las casas. También era portada por los ferrocarrileros para hacer señales en los trenes.**

**3.-El Panavia Tornado es un avión de combate bimotor supersónico desarrollado por el consorcio Panavia Aircraft GmbH en los años 70's. Se trata de una aeronave con alas de geometría variable y capacidad para diferentes misiones aéreas.**

**4.-** **La cámara oscura es un instrumento óptico que permite obtener una proyección plana de una imagen externa sobre la zona interior de su superficie. En ocasiones estas cámaras se utilizaban como ayuda para el dibujo, e incluso algunas llegaron a ser tan grandes como una habitación de una casa.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	18. Capítulo 13: El llamado del deber

**Capítulo 13: El llamado del deber.**

_Sólo porque todo está cambiando  
__No significa que nunca haya sido así antes.  
__Todo lo que puedes hacer es tratar de saber quiénes son tus amigos  
__Mientras te marchas a la guerra._

**Regina Spektor.**

**Puerto de la Isla Escorpión, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** A las siete de la mañana, tal y como Abbey lo había programado, la alarma del teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. La chica se levantó aún con algo del sopor de la noche, pues apenas había alcanzado a tener tres horas de sueño, más lo poco que había logrado dormir en el acorazado. No obstante, el duro temple que había adquirido en las montañas le mantenía tan alerta como si hubiera pernoctado la noche completa.

Abbey se calzó sus botas árticas blancas, un par de pantalones estilo militar de camuflaje nevado, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta tipo cazadora del mismo color. Se colgó el bolsillo con su equipo de supervivencia, su mochila y salió al pasillo. Afuera el corredor parecía más largo y alto que la noche anterior y el aire húmedo de la tormenta lo llenaba todo. La chica caminó hacia las escaleras y se detuvo un momento frente al cuarto donde dormían Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen y Lagoona. Observó la madera de la puerta por un instante antes de agacharse para deslizar la carta por debajo. Abbey se paró junto a las escaleras, justo enfrente de la sirena que se dibujaba en una gran vidriera policromada, y miró por última vez la entrada de aquella habitación.

Cuando la muchacha llegó a la sala principal del castillo se encontró con una de las sirvientas. La mujer, vestida a la vieja usanza, la saludó cortésmente y le preguntó por sus planes para el día. Abbey se limitó a responderle que no tenía sueño y quería dar una caminata por el puerto para despejar la mente. La criada le invitó a pasar al comedor para que tomara algo antes de irse.

— Aquí tiene señorita — le dijo la mujer sirviéndole el desayuno.

— Gracias. — respondió la joven tomando los cubiertos.

— ¿Hay algo más que pueda traerle?

— No, es todo, gracias — le dijo Abbey, pero luego de unos minutos recordó algo y se atrevió a preguntar — ¿A qué horas partir la flota de combate?

— Creo que a las ocho de la mañana, pero no estoy muy segura.

— Bien, gracias de todas maneras.

Abbey terminó rápidamente con el desayuno y salió del castillo. Ella no conocía para nada aquella ciudad pirata, pero gracias a su sentido de la orientación recordaba bien el camino por el que había llegado durante la madrugada. La muchacha se apresuró a bajar la colina y a recorrer las callejuelas inundadas de la humedad de la tormenta. El clima estaba fresco y las nubes aún cubrían el cielo, tan gris como los cascos de los barcos de la Armada.

Iba a medio camino entre el castillo y el muelle cuando el sonido de la bocina de uno de los buques reventó como un cañonazo abajo entre los amarraderos. La muchacha se detuvo un momento en una plazoleta donde un grupo de niños cantaba _Mambrú se fue a la guerra_[1]_._ La canción llegaba a sus oídos como una especie de augurio del futuro, por lo que le costó trabajo ignorarla y concentrarse en su búsqueda. Como no lograba ubicar la dirección del puerto subió al borde de la fuente para ver mejor. Detrás de los techos de las casas que había colina abajo estaban los mástiles de los navíos, que comenzaban ya a moverse rumbo a mar abierto. Abbey alcanzó a divisar la chimenea y la torre del _Cipactli_ aún entre los muelles, vio que todavía tenía tiempo y corrió para alcanzar al acorazado antes de que se fuera. El almirante había notado su valentía durante el ataque del helicóptero en Cabo Tormenta, y si le contaba su historia tal vez la dejaría embarcarse con él a la batalla.

La joven bajó la colina como una bola de nieve que crece y gana velocidad en la pendiente de una montaña. Entró rápidamente a los muelles cruzando sin precaución la caseta de seguridad. Un par de guardias la siguieron y le gritaron que se detuviera. Ella corrió hacia unos contenedores de acero que se apilaban en uno de los patios de maniobras y saltó por encima de uno de ellos, quedando encerrada en un pequeño espacio entre las enormes cajas de metal. Los sujetos que la perseguían la empezaron a buscar entre los contenedores, pero no lograron encontrarla y regresaron a la caseta.

Cuando Abbey sintió que ya no había peligro, salió de su escondite con un ágil impulso y continuó corriendo por el muelle hacia el acorazado. Los tentáculos de los calamares ya habían soltado las amarras y el navío comenzaba a alejarse del muelle, por lo que a ella casi no le quedaba tiempo. En un instante de fuerza impresionante, la chica dio un gran salto y logró agarrarse de una de las cuerdas que colgaban por el costado de babor de la nave, justo en la popa. Escaló por la soga hasta llegar a la borda y se metió por uno de los pasillos, adentrándose de nuevo en aquellas negras galerías.

**II**

Eran las diez y media de la mañana cuando Frankie y sus amigas por fin despertaron. Las chicas se removieron debajo de las sábanas en un cuarto ya inundado por la tenue luz del sol que se alcanzaba a filtrar por entre las nubes y las cortinas de la habitación. Lagoona se levantó directo al sanitario, mientras que Clawdeen y Draculaura comenzaron a cepillarse el cabello para eliminar los nudos de la noche. Frankie se levantó con un chispazo de sus tornillos y les dio los buenos días a sus amigas al tiempo que miraba por la ventana la ligera brisa gris del exterior.

— Oigan, ¿qué es esto? — dijo Lagoona levantando una hoja de papel doblada del suelo frente a la puerta.

— Dice que es para Frankie — dijo Draculaura, quien de inmediato se había acercado a ver el documento.

— ¡Vaya! — Dijo Clawdeen — ¡Quién diría que al primer día ya tienes un amor en este puerto!

— ¡No inventes! — le contestó Frankie tomando el trozo de papel — Si apenas llegamos hoy en la madrugada. Nadie pudo habernos visto.

— Quién sabe — continuó la loba.

— Aquí dice que es de Abbey — les aclaró la joven de los tornillos en el cuello. Comenzó a leer la carta muy despacio, como si aún fuera presa del sueño.

"_Hola Frankie:_

_Para cuando leas esto seguramente ya estaré muy lejos, lejos en el mar rumbo a una cita que el destino programarme desde hace muchos años. _

_Antes que nada quiero darte las gracias por estos años de amistad, por todo lo que tú hiciste por mí, por tu ayuda, tus consejos y, sobre todo, tu tolerancia. Cuando llegar a Monster High yo sentirme completamente fuera de mi mundo. Querer irme y dejar todo atrás porque creer que nunca lograría adaptarme, pero luego apareciste tú, tendiste tu mano y esa falta de sentido de pertenencia irse para siempre. Gracias otra vez por todo lo que tú darme, por soportar mí fría forma de ser y comprenderme a mí y a mi personalidad._

_Tú mejor que nadie más de los que hicimos este viaje saber todo lo que he tenido que pasar por culpa de los Cazadores. Tú sabes las atrocidades que ellos hacerle a mi raza, a mi pueblo y a mi familia. Jamás yo he podido olvidar el llanto de mi hermana detrás de los barrotes de aquella jaula. Me he prometido a mí misma limpiar el honor de mi gente y resarcir la memoria de Ivy._

_Sé que la venganza nunca ser buena, pero a veces sólo de esa manera tú poder darle paz a tu espíritu, y el mío se ha convertido en una llama que arder por la muerte de mi hermana desde el día en que el fuego llovió sobre Cabo Tormenta._

_Gracias de nuevo por todo lo que siempre hiciste por mí y por tu valiosa amistad. Espero que la aurora boreal siempre ilumine tu camino y sea siempre claro tu horizonte._

_Voy con mi hermana Frankie; si regreso, es que ella estar conmigo; si no regreso, es que yo estar con ella._

_Abbey Bominable._

_P.D. Dile a todas que las quiero y que nunca me olviden; porque yo nunca olvidarlas a ustedes._

Impelida por una fuerza invisible, o acaso por el fuerte vínculo de amistad que había entre ellas dos, Frankie salió corriendo rumbo al cuarto de su amiga de las montañas. Sus compañeras se quedaron perplejas ante el comportamiento de la chica, por lo que inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre la carta que descansaba en el colchón. Draculaura fue la primera en hacerse con el documento, así que las otras tuvieron que leerlo por encima de los hombros de la vampiresa.

Afuera en el pasillo, Frankie llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Abbey y la abrió con un fuerte empujón. La chica entró gritando el nombre de su amiga, buscando un indicio de que ella aún estaba ahí. Removió las sábanas, miró dentro del armario y la buscó en el cuarto de baño, pero no la encontró; ni siquiera a sus pertenencias.

La joven salió corriendo de la habitación sin parar de gritar el nombre de su amiga, despertando a todos sus compañeros de viaje. Clawdeen y las demás intentaron salirle al paso cuando ella corría de regreso por el pasillo, pues ya habían leído la carta y sabían lo que sucedía. Frankie no se detuvo ahí y con una gran velocidad bajó por las escaleras hasta la sala principal.

Cuando llegó al salón de entrada se encontró con Dana, quien le dio los buenos días sin recibir respuesta. Ya las otras chicas venían bajando rápidamente, aún en pijamas, y le pidieron a la hija del contraalmirante que la persiguiera.

Frankie corría colina abajo entre la multitud con Dana siguiéndole de cerca, llamándola a detenerse. Los pies de la chica de ojos diferenciados estaban descalzos pero la impulsaban velozmente a través de las callejuelas y la gente. En su loca carrera hacia los muelles las dos adolescentes esquivaron a varias personas y chocaron con algunas más que sólo alcanzaron a recibir disculpas de la chica pirata, pues la otra solo se limitaba a gritar el nombre de su amiga en medio de su desenfrenada corrida.

Abajo las muchachas cruzaron velozmente el mercado ambulante de los pescadores, quienes ofrecían la mercancía del día en grandes canastas. Frankie corría y corría veloz por entre los patios y la maquinaria del puerto, rogando por que los militares aún estuvieran ahí. Cuando llegó al muelle de la Marina y no encontró nave alguna se lanzó sin pensarlo al agua. Dana se detuvo, se quitó las botas y antes de que pudiera dejar su sable y su pistola en el suelo, ya Lagoona se había tirado de clavado a la dársena.

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estabas haciendo? — le pregunto Dana a Frankie cuando Lagoona la sacó del agua y la dejó sobre el muelle. — ¡Esas aguas tienen por lo menos quince metros de profundidad!

— ¡Tenemos que detener a los marinos! — Dijo Frankie extendiendo sus brazos hacia el horizonte mientras sus amigas trataban de calmarla — ¡Abbey se fue con ellos!

— ¡No podemos niña! — Le dijo la joven pirata — ¡Se fueron desde las ocho!

— ¡Pero es que si Abbey se va con ellos…! — Continuaba Frankie entre lágrimas y desesperación — ¡Pueden hundir su barco y ella nunca regresará!

Dana dejó a la muchacha con Clawdeen y Draculaura y se apartó con Lagoona para preguntarle por la situación.

— ¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? — le preguntó.

— Es que Abbey dejó una carta diciendo que se iría con los marinos para vengar la muerte de su hermana – le explicó Lagoona.

— ¿Y eso como por qué o qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

— No lo sé, — le dijo la australiana con algo de preocupación — en la carta no decía.

Dana dio una exhalación de molestia y miró al horizonte.

— Seguro debe estar en otro lado. Es casi imposible irse de polizón en un barco de la Marina. Tienen mucha seguridad. No dejan subir a cualquiera.

— ¿Y en dónde estará entonces?

— La isla es pequeña, — le dijo Dana — sólo los acantilados que rodean la laguna, el puerto, y la loma del pueblo. No hay autos ni carreteras aquí aunque hay un aeródromo atrás; pero si no sabe volar no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

Las chicas levantaron a Frankie del concreto del muelle y la llevaron al castillo. La joven aún lagrimeaba pero ya estaba un poco más tranquila. Aún no podía creer que Abbey hubiera hecho algo así, pero luego de un análisis más cuidadoso dedujo que probablemente lo había planeado desde que sacaron al barco del Agujero Negro el día anterior. Cierto era que la yeti era perfectamente capaz de una hazaña así, pues era más que evidente para todos su carácter osado y bravío para situaciones como éstas.

Implorando con todo su corazón que su amiga sobreviviera a la batalla que estaba a punto de gestarse, Frankie regresó al castillo con el resto de sus compañeras.

**III**

A unas cuarenta y cinco millas náuticas de Puerto Escorpión, la flota de batalla de la MPTT va directa al combate que pretende liberar a Cabo Calavera de su secuestro. Pero no es solamente la ciudad la que peligra: si la Asamblea muere en manos de los Cazadores, la compleja estructura de la OTT se debilitará y comenzará a caerse; y todos los monstruos del mundo perderán los derechos que tanta sangre les han costado.

El almirante mira fijamente el horizonte gris a través de las ventanas del puente del _Cipactli_. Su flota está compuesta por veintidós naves: 15 destructores _clase Kraken_[2]_,_ 2 acorazados (el _Cipactli_ de Mick y el _Holandés Errante_ de Jones), 4 fragatas _clase_ _Sirena_[3], el crucero lanzamisiles _Huracán_[4] y el portaaviones _Conde Dracula_[5] con 80 aeronaves listas para el combate. No sabía, no obstante, que tan arduo sería el enfrentamiento, pues la Marina carecía de satélites y sólo podían confiar en las lecturas de sus radares y los aviones de reconocimiento. Sólo había visto un buque de ellos, y el _Cipactli_ era el único navío de toda la Armada que ya había enfrentado a una nave de los Cazadores. "En nadie confiamos, a todos los rastreamos" se repetía a sí mismo haciendo una parodia de una de las frases de la marina estadounidense.

Dos oficiales irrumpieron repentinamente en el puente del acorazado. Llevaban presa a una fémina de piel azul vestida con el uniforme camuflado de combate de la marina y un aspecto preocupantemente familiar para Mick.

— Señor, tenemos a un polizón. — dijo uno de ellos.

El almirante se volteó con un semblante de intriga. Nunca en sus casi setenta años de carrera a bordo del _Cipactli_ había tenido un infiltrado. Cuando vio el rostro de Abbey flanqueado por los dos oficiales, no sabía si reprenderla por la acción o sorprenderse de su logro.

— ¿Señorita Abbey? ¿Me quiere decir qué demonios está haciendo aquí? — Y al mismo tiempo le ordenó a sus soldados — Suéltenla.

La chica se incorporó y le dijo:

— Quiero pelear. Sé que tal vez no regrese, pero yo aceptar el riesgo.

El almirante la miró, respiró profundamente y entonces comenzó:

— Escúcheme bien, señorita: — le dijo mirándola con unos ojos encendidos — No me importa lo bien que usted crea que está preparada para una situación como ésta. No quiero héroes aquí. Sé que los yetis tienen fama de gallardos y fuertes pero no me importa; esto es una guerra naval y sus conocimientos de supervivencia en la montaña no le servirán de nada.

— Pero… — dijo ella

— ¡No me importan sus convicciones! — Le dijo él — ¡Ni tampoco lo mucho que usted desee formar parte de esto! En este momento usted no es de la marina, no es militar, por lo tanto su estadía aquí compromete a toda la nave ¡No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando nos abordó, pero no la arriesgaré sólo porque usted cree que un festival anual de las montañas la puede preparar para una situación así!

— ¡Escúcheme! — le dijo Abbey.

— ¡Ni una palabra más! — Vociferó el almirante — Maestre, comuníquese con control aéreo del _Conde Dracula_, que envíen un helicóptero — ordenó — La señorita regresará a casa. Llévensela de aquí.

— Sí señor — dijeron los otros mientras se llevaban a Abbey por la fuerza.

— Y una cosa más: — dijo Mick dirigiéndose a la joven — devuelva el uniforme a donde lo encontró.

Los dos guardias intentaron sacarla del puente, pero ella se resistió enérgicamente.

— ¡Los Cazadores mataron a mi hermana! — le gritó ella en un último intento por convencer a Mick.

— ¡Alto ahí! — les dijo él al oír aquellas palabras. Se acercó a Abbey y los oficiales la soltaron de nuevo.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — le preguntó.

— Los Cazadores mataron a mi hermana y lastimaron a mi pueblo. — Le dijo la joven — Quiero venganza y ayudar a vencerlos.

— Déjeme oír su historia. — le mandó Mick.

Con calma y emociones contenidas, Abbey le contó lo sucedido en su aldea aquel negro día, y los estresantes momentos que ella y su hermana Ivy pasaron durante los días siguientes al atentado. El almirante la escuchó con detenimiento y atención mientras meditaba qué haría con ella al final. Para cuando terminó, los ojos la chica estaban húmedos de recuerdos y emociones reprimidas. Finalmente, Mick decidió dejarla ahí debido a su carácter fuerte y valiente.

— ¿Está seguro de esto señor? — le preguntó uno de sus hombres fuera del puente mientras la muchacha esperaba dentro el veredicto final.

— Maestre, no tenemos casi tripulación — le dijo Mick — apenas logramos reunir cincuenta hombres y todos están en un puesto para el que no fueron entrenados. Si con ella como timonel puedo tener un artillero más en la línea de fuego; entonces que así sea.

— Nos arriesgamos a sufrir una sanción de parte del estado mayor — le objetó el marinero — y todo será culpa de la estupidez de ella.

— No cuestione mis decisiones maestre — le dijo Mick con determinación — ¿O acaso eran diferentes las circunstancias en las que usted llegó aquí? Las mismas reglas que se aplican a usted valen también para ella.

— De acuerdo señor. — Dijo el soldado al fin — Le diré a control aéreo que cancelen el helicóptero.

— Recuerde maestre: — le dijo Mick antes de volver al puente con Abbey — la diferencia entre valentía y estupidez está en el resultado que se obtenga.

El soldado simplemente lo saludó y se retiró. El almirante volvió al puente con la joven yeti y le dijo que sería su timonel, ya que no tenía tripulación suficiente debido al tiempo que la Marina tardaba en alistar al acorazado para el combate desde cero y lo precipitado de la situación. Le explicó rápidamente para qué servía cada uno de los instrumentos del panel y finalmente le dijo al entregarle el mando del timón:

— Llévenos hasta la victoria, timonel Bominable.

— _Per ardua ad astra_[6]_ —_ le contestó ella rememorando el lema de la RAF británica.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-**_**Mambrú se fue a la guerra**_** es una canción infantil francesa compuesta en 1709 luego de la batalla Malplaquet entre ingleses y franceses. Existen diferentes versiones de la misma en español, alemán, francés e inglés. La canción trata de la historia de un personaje llamado Mambrú que se va a la guerra, muere en combate, y luego es repatriado y sepultado.**

**2.-La **_**clase Kraken**_** de destructores de la MPTT está basada en el diseño de los **_**Arleigh Burke**_** estadounidenses.**

**3.-La **_**clase Sirena**_** de fragatas de la MPTT es similar en diseño a las **_**Amazon**_** británicas.**

**4.-La MPTT adquirió cinco cruceros lanzamisiles retirados de la marina estadounidense, de su **_**clase Ticonderoga**_**. Fueron reclasificados por la Marina como **_**clase Vampiro.**_** El **_**MS Huracán**_** tiene 173m de eslora, 17m de manga y un peso de 9800 toneladas métricas**

**5.-El portaaviones **_**MS Conde Dracula CV-050**_** fue adquirido por la MPTT a los EUA en 1995. Cuando sirvió en la marina estadounidense se trataba del **_**USS Saratoga CV-60**_**. El barco tiene 324m de eslora, 39m de manga y una capacidad para albergar hasta 90 aeronaves.**

**6.-**_**Per ardua ad astra**_** es una frase en latín que significa "A través de la dificultad hasta las estrellas". Es el lema de la Real Fuerza Aérea británica y de muchas otras instituciones alrededor del mundo.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	19. Interludio V: El rastro de tu sangre

**Interludio V: El rastro de tu sangre en la nieve.**

_Tus lágrimas no caen,  
__Se estrellan a mí alrededor  
__Su conciencia llama  
__Al culpable para volver a casa_

**Matt Tuck.**

**Aldea Gerstritch, Cordillera del Himalaya, Nepal, enero de 2003. **Nunca pude olvidar su llanto…

Era temprano, el soplo de las montañas suspiraba suavemente y agitaba las pequeñas plantas que luchaban por crecer en la vera del camino. Mi hermana y yo caminábamos rumbo a la escuela del pueblo en aquel día nevado. Las cabras montesas trepaban por los peñascos como si fueran motas de pelo arrastradas cuesta arriba por el viento, con los linces al acecho entre las rocas. Ivy jugueteaba en el camino con la nieve y la escarcha, dejando que su cabello se llenara de aquel polvo blanco y helado.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, nuestro padre nos despidió con el consejo de siempre de portarnos bien y obedecer las órdenes de la maestra. No hacía falta que me lo recordara; él era un buen líder para toda la familia: siempre presente pero nunca mandón. La profesora nos recibió a mí y a mi hermana y nos llevó a nuestros respectivos salones de clases: uno para cada grado. No éramos muchos niños en la aldea, así que nos bastaba con una escuela pequeña y bien atendida.

Estábamos en medio de una lección de números cuando escuchamos crujidos en el exterior y un fuerte ruido. La maestra se asomó por la ventana y nos dijo que nos quedáramos ahí y que hiciéramos lo mismo que ella nos había enseñado para en caso de sismo. Antes de agacharme debajo de la mesa alcancé a ver pasar a una camioneta por enfrente de la escuela. Iba a gran velocidad y en la parte de atrás iban parados unos hombres que vestían de negro. La profesora nos insistió que nos quedáramos cerca del suelo y que no nos moviéramos.

Unos minutos después todo comenzó. Afuera se escuchaban disparos y los gritos de la gente. Podía oír el quebrar de los cristales y el ulular de las sirenas. Inmediatamente pensé en mi padre. Él era policía de los Cuerpos de Seguridad Montañeses que se encargaban de cuidar de nuestras aldeas. Los disparos y el ruido se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que hicieron reventar los vidrios del salón donde estábamos.

Cuando los hombres se acercaron a la escuela, lo único en que pude pensar era en mi hermanita Ivy. Ella tenía apenas cinco años y su salón estaba justo al cruzar el patio. Me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo por la puerta; tenía que estar con ella para protegerla. La profesora me siguió e intentó detenerme, pero luego se oyeron unos disparos y su voz se apagó detrás de mí. Llegue rápidamente al salón de Ivy, me acerqué a ella y la abracé diciéndole que no llorara, que todo estaría bien.

Unos minutos después unos hombres entraron al salón. Le pusieron una pistola en la cabeza a la maestra de mi hermana y se la llevaron afuera. Se veía realmente asustada. Los sicarios se acercaron a nosotras y tomaron a mi hermana. Yo intenté atacarlos para que la liberaran, pero todo lo que recuerdo hasta ese momento es que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y caí al suelo. Lo último que escuché fue la voz de Ivy gritando mi nombre y pidiendo auxilio.

Horas después desperté dentro de una jaula pequeña con barrotes de metal. Mi hermana aún dormía en la jaula de al lado y no me atreví a despertarla, no quería que viera el horror de ese lugar. Había más celdas ahí, y en ellas estaban algunos de mis compañeros de la escuela; todos aún dormidos. El suelo se movía y había una lona que lo cubría todo. Al parecer íbamos a bordo de algún vehículo, alejándonos de casa por un camino que no conocíamos.

Estábamos indefensos. Nuestros poderes de control del frío y el hielo no aparecerían hasta nuestra adolescencia y a mis nueve años yo era al parecer la mayor de todos los presos de aquel lugar. Al cabo de una hora el camino se suavizó: debimos haber dejado la terracería de las montañas y entrado en alguna carretera. Antes de caer presa del sueño y el arrullo de las curvas del camino alcancé a ver una extraña calavera estampada en la lona del vehículo, detrás de la cabina. No olvidaría jamás ese símbolo. Si sobrevivía, lo perseguiría hasta aniquilarlo a donde quiera que esa cacería me llevara.

El lugar en el que terminamos era lo más parecido a una de las fábricas que habíamos visto en la televisión de la escuela, cuando mirábamos el canal educativo de ciencias. Lo único diferente era que las de la tele se veían limpias y llenas de trabajadores, mientras que éste lugar era oscuro, frio, sucio y abandonado. Al menos ya no estábamos enjaulados. Cuatro hombres estaban en la habitación contigua. Uno de ellos hablaba por teléfono con un acento extraño. Se le veía molesto y profería insultos y amenazas a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

Mientras el hombre hablaba por teléfono, uno de sus compinches vino hacia donde estábamos nosotros y sacó a uno de mis compañeros de la habitación. El niño gritó y lloró pero el hombre no lo soltó. En el otro cuarto lo pusieron al teléfono pero no lo dejaron decir palabra alguna, solo un pequeño quejido antes de quitarle la bocina. El sujeto continuó hablando y al final colgó, lleno de rabia.

Cuando acabó su llamada vino a donde estábamos nosotros y nos lanzó algunas migajas de pan. El hambre ya comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi estómago, por lo que tomé todas las que pude y las comí de inmediato. Tenían un sabor ácido y amargo, pero aún se podían comer. Desperté a mi hermana y le pasé algunas de las migas, las que ella aceptó con gusto por el hambre que tenía. Ivy miró el lugar donde estábamos y comenzó a llorar; tuve que tranquilizarla para que aquellos sujetos no vinieran a lastimarla por estar haciendo ruido. Le dije que todo iba a estar bien y que saldríamos pronto. Comencé a susurrarle la canción yeti que nuestra madre nos cantaba antes de acostarnos, lo que la tranquilizó un poco y le dejó dormir. Yo tardé un poco más en cerrar mis ojos, pensando en la manera de sacarnos de ahí.

Al día siguiente de nuestra llegada, el hombre volvió a llamar de la misma manera en que lo hiciera antes. Las palabras fuertes y los gritos se escuchaban hasta donde nosotros estábamos. Yo rogaba porque mi hermana no fuera a despertar y comenzara a llorar; quién sabe qué serían capaces de hacerle aquellos hombres. Uno de ellos entró al cuarto donde estábamos nosotros y jaló a una niña por el brazo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y del otro lado la llamada telefónica continuó. El hombre que había entrado al cuarto comenzó a gritarle a la pequeña y a amenazarla con herirla si no hacía lo que ellos querían. La pusieron al teléfono y ella le pidió a su interlocutor que pagaran el precio que los secuestradores querían, o si no a ella la iban a lastimar. El sicario volvió al teléfono y repitió el precio antes de colgar.

El tipo que se llevó a la niña del brazo la devolvió unos minutos después con una cortada en su mano izquierda. La pequeña lloraba y pedía la compañía de su madre, por lo que dejé a mi hermana dormida sobre el sillón viejo y raído y fui hasta ella para darle un abrazo. Ella se tranquilizó un poco y sus gritos se convirtieron en suaves sollozos. Una vez más el mismo pan rancio y agrio del día anterior fue arrojado por la ventanilla de la puerta.

Al tercer día fue lo peor. Los sujetos discutían fuertemente por el teléfono y amenazaban con dar por terminado el plazo para el pago del rescate. Casi al término de la llamada, el tipo que siempre venía a llevarse a los niños entró al cuarto. Se nos acercó a mi hermana y a mí y a ella la levantó con fuerza. Ivy se sacudió y comenzó a llorar. El hombre le gritó que se callara y yo intenté atacarlo para liberarla. Él me golpeó y me lanzó contra la pared, chocando mi cabeza con el muro. El dolor me detuvo por unos instantes y no pude evitar que se llevara a mi hermana.

Detrás de la puerta la llamada continuó. Ivy lloraba y pedía que la soltaran. El hombre no la escuchó y en vez de eso le dio una bofetada que alcancé a oír hasta donde yo estaba. Me levanté y empecé a sacudir la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, gritando que liberaran a mi hermana. Un fuerte golpe del otro lado de la madera me hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo, por lo que me limité escuchar lo que había detrás.

Uno de los dos hombres continuaba hablando por teléfono, gritando insultos y amenazas. El llanto de Ivy seguía y seguía, hasta que de pronto se convirtió en unos desgarradores alaridos que resonaban por toda la habitación y retumbaban en el fondo de mi corazón. Luego de unos instantes ella enmudeció. El tipo colgó el teléfono y le ordenó algo a su cómplice en una lengua que no alcancé a entender. Oí los pasos del hombre alejarse por el pasillo y comencé de nuevo a golpear la puerta para que me dejaran salir. El sujeto del teléfono abrió y me dio un fuerte batacazo en la cabeza. Todo aquello se volvió negro otra vez y lo último que recuerdo fue nuevamente la voz de Ivy gritando por auxilio.

Al siguiente día, los disparos y las explosiones cimbraron todo el edificio. Las sirenas aullaban afuera y alguien estaba hablando por un altoparlante, gritándole a los bandidos que se rindieran o los matarían. Los hombres optaron por lo segundo, por lo que las detonaciones continuaron por una hora más.

Justo cuando creí que no sobreviviría a aquel infierno, un fuerte estruendo derribó la puerta de nuestra habitación. Un hombre con uniforme de la Policía de las Montañas me abrazó y corrió conmigo hacia afuera del edificio. Conforme salíamos veía las manchas de sangre sobre los azulejos blancos del piso y las percudidas paredes. Cientos de agujeros de bala perforaban los muros, y un par de cuerpos estaban cubiertos con una sábana blanca justo afuera de aquel complejo. En cada puerta que atravesábamos buscaba a mi hermana pero jamás pude encontrarla. Cuando llegamos afuera, mamá y papá esperaban junto con los demás progenitores de mis compañeros de escuela. El policía me entregó a ellos y me aferré a mi familia como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Unos minutos más tarde el oficial regresó y le dijo algo a mi padre. Él bajó la cabeza, derrotado, y aún así volteó hacia mí, me apartó los cabellos del rostro y me besó la frente. Él y mamá me dejaron con el tío Boris y se acercaron a la ambulancia acompañados del jefe de la policía. Junto al vehículo estaba una camilla cubierta con una sábana blanca. Había algo bajo esa sábana. Acaso tenía una idea de lo que era, pero mi corazón se negaba a aceptarla. El paramédico descubrió la camilla y mamá se recargó en el brazo de mi padre, llorando como nunca antes la había visto. Papá le dijo algo al policía, luego el paramédico volvió a cubrir la camilla y ellos regresaron conmigo. Mis padres me abrazaron más fuerte que en cualquiera de las otras veces que lo hicieran.

De pronto, en medio de aquel abrazo, una ráfaga de viento descubrió ligeramente la camilla de junto a la ambulancia. En ese momento confirmé el peor de mis temores: mi hermana estaba ahí, con sus ojos azules cerrados y el rostro cubierto de aquel líquido rojo que en otra ocasión le diera vida. Ivy ya nunca volvería conmigo a casa. Sentía como todo mi mundo infantil era atravesado por las mismas balas que hicieran añicos aquel edificio que para mí se había convertido en un infierno.

Ese día los Cazadores me quitaron lo más valioso que tenía en todo el mundo, y yo ahora no descansaría hasta que ellos pagaran por lo que le habían hecho a mi raza y a mi pueblo. Vengaría a mi hermana.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-**_**El rastro de tu sangre en la nieve**_** es el título original de un cuento de Gabriel García Márquez. Trata acerca de la historia de una pareja de recién casados y su viaje de bodas por Europa.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	20. Capítulo 14: Adentrarnos en la oscuridad

**Capítulo 14: Nos adentraremos en la oscuridad**

_Arqueros en sus arcos  
__Alcen sus dedos para un último saludo militar  
__Y sangren este seco horizonte  
__Su historia es mía._

**Matt Davies.**

**Puerto de la Isla Escorpión, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo. **Las muchachas iban subiendo de regreso de los muelles con Frankie en pijamas y empapada hasta las cicatrices. La gente del puerto las miraba como una procesión extraña: un grupo de chicas en ropa de cama que llevaban a una de ellas completamente escurriendo y con ojos húmedos e irritados por la sal; quizá del mar, quizá de sus propias lágrimas. Arriba en el castillo las esperaban Operetta, Rochelle, Robecca, Cleo, Ghoulia y Spectra, todas curiosas de saber qué había pasado. La Sra. Stein al ver a su hija mojada se apresuró a alcanzarle una toalla.

— ¿Quieren por favor explicarme qué pasó? — les dijo mientras cobijaba a la chica y la sentaba en el sillón.

— Abbey se fue a la guerra… — dijo Frankie en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Viveka llena de sorpresa ante las palabras de su hija.

— Escapó esta mañana, — le dijo — cuando los marinos se fueron.

— No, eso no es posible — dijo la mujer sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— Es cierto. — Dijo Lagoona — Encontramos una carta de ella en la que decía que se iría para vengar a su hermana.

— ¿Y por qué estas tan mojada? — continuó el padre de la muchacha.

— Cuando vi la carta corrí a buscarla a su cuarto, pero no la encontré — dijo Frankie — así que fui hasta el puerto para ver si los marinos aún no se iban, pero no encontré a nadie. Corrí tan rápido que cuando llegué a la orilla no pude detenerme y caí al agua.

— Santos murciélagos hija — le dijo la Sra. Stein con energía — ¡Te pudiste haber ahogado! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

— ¡En mi amiga, mamá! — Le respondió ella — ¡Está en camino a una guerra de donde tal vez no regrese!

— ¡¿Y acaso ese es motivo para que hagas tú lo mismo?! — le dijo su padre, ahora sí en tono de regaño — ¡Yo no conozco a esa muchacha, ni sus motivos para cometer tal barbarie, pero tú te quedarás aquí! ¡¿Oíste?!

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la estancia. Viveka se retiró del salón con su marido; tal vez él tendría una solución para esto.

— Oye, pero ¿qué pasó con la hermana de Abbey? — Dijo Operetta — Yo nunca la escuché decir que tenía hermanos.

— A ella no le gustaba hablar de eso — dijo Frankie — Cuando me lo contó…

— Debió haber sido algo muy malo como para arriesgarse a hacer algo así. — Dijo Dana — Si efectivamente se coló en un barco podría tener serios problemas legales con la Marina.

— Ella tenía nueve años… — comenzó Frankie.

— A ver, espera — dijo Clawdeen notando que Spectra se acercaba con su celular, lista para grabarlo todo — ¿No vas a convertir esto en otro chisme para tu blog, o sí?

Spectra la miró con los mismos ojos desafiantes que le lanzara la loba.

— ¿Qué? — Le dijo la chica fantasma — Debe ser una gran historia para contar.

— Sí, tal vez, — le dijo Clawdeen enfrentándola — pero si Abbey la mantenía en secreto debe ser por algo.

— Prometo ponerle un buen título — le dijo Spectra con algo de tensión.

— No, no dejaré que conviertas esto en otro cuento más para tu página. — La desafió Clawdeen — Ten algo más de respeto y hazme el favor de apagar ese celular.

— ¡No! — le dijo Spectra enfrentándola como un periodista a un político — la gente debe saber.

— Sabes, eso es lo único que odio de los periodistas: — le espetó la loba con un fuerte tono de voz — siempre han de encontrar alguna manera de arruinar los secretos y la vida privada de los demás. No todas las historias del mundo deben ser contadas. Para eso existen los secretos; hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas guardadas para que no le causen problemas a nadie.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Le dijo la joven fantasma en un contraataque — ¡La gente necesita información de lo que pasa a su alrededor, para que tengan una mejor visión de la realidad!

— ¡Sí, pero esto no es algo que puedas colgar como un titular amarillista o un artículo de prensa rosa! — Le dijo Clawdeen — ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Es la vida privada de nuestra amiga!

Hubo un momento de silencio y tensión, luego la afrenta continuó:

— Ten mucho cuidado con lo que publicas Spectra; — le dijo la loba con la voz elevada — muchos normies han terminado como tú por andar revelando secretos.

Spectra levantó el dedo índice. Tenía cara de querer decir algo, pero el proyectil lanzado por Clawdeen dio justo en el punto débil de su resistencia. La chica fantasma no atinó a expresar nada más; se volteó inmediatamente y se fue volando en medio de una lluvia de líquido ectoplásmico y sollozos.

— Ay no puede ser, — dijo la loba al verla huir llorando — ahora se va a hacer la víctima.

— Oye, — le apuntó Operetta — a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de publique la historia de Abbey, pero no tenías porqué recordarle su muerte.

— ¿Y de qué otra manera la iba a detener?

— Pudiste habérselo pedido de una manera más amable, para empezar. — continuó.

— No me iba a hacer caso.

— Tal vez no; pero lo que le dijiste sí fue demasiado. — dijo Operetta.

La chica zombi gruñó desde atrás del grupo.

— Ghoulia tiene razón — agregó Cleo — Esta vez sí te pasaste.

Clawdeen se llevó la mano a la frente y dio un hundo suspiro.

— ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, ya no sé ni porqué empezó todo esto. — dijo antes de retirarse del salón.

— Iré a ver cómo está — les dijo Operetta a las demás.

La chica de los tatuajes musicales subió las escaleras hasta donde estaban las habitaciones donde habían dormido. Cruzó el pasillo y encontró a Spectra en el último cuarto: el de Abbey. Cuando entró la chica fantasma estaba sentada en la ventana y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, dibujando afluentes de plata sobre su rostro. Operetta la miró sólo por un segundo antes de preguntar:

— ¿Estás bien?

Spectra volteó y la miró desde la ventana. Era obvio que el solo recuerdo de su deceso la quebraba en pedazos. Luego de unos segundos la muchacha bajó del marco de la ventana y se refugió en los brazos de su amiga. Operetta la recibió y trató de calmarla. Ella tenía ciertos poderes fantasmas debido a su padre, por lo que era una de las pocas personas que podían tocar a Spectra. Sentirla.

— Ya no llores. — le dijo con su voz musical — Estoy segura de que Clawdeen no quiso decir eso; sólo quería que te dieras cuenta de que hay cosas que es mejor que permanezcan en secreto, para que no hagan daño a nadie.

Spectra pareció querer soltarse ante aquellas palabras, pero Operetta continuó:

— No creas que la estoy apoyando. De hecho acabo de discutir con ella por haberte dicho eso. No tenía porque recordarte ése momento.

— He tratado de olvidarlo durante tanto tiempo… — murmuró Spectra.

— Lo sé. — Dijo su amiga acariciando su cabello — Sé que te duele. Lo que pasa es que todas estamos muy estresadas por todo lo que ha estado pasando, y ahora con esto de que Abbey se fue, pues… imagínate.

— Yo sólo quería inmortalizar su historia — le dijo la chica fantasma.

— Sí, pero es que entiende por favor: — dijo la otra con todo el tacto de que fue capaz — debemos esperar a que Abbey esté lista para abrir su corazón. Debe ser uno de sus secretos más profundos. La única que lo sabe es Frankie.

— Está bien, — le dijo Spectra soltándose y poniendo su iCoffin en la mesa — voy a dejar esto aquí y bajaremos a ver qué pasa.

Las chicas se reunieron luego en la sala. Las tensiones ya se habían calmado y Clawdeen le ofreció disculpas a Spectra por lo dicho. La chica fantasma, ahora más consciente de lo que había sucedido, las aceptó de buena gana. Resolvieron finalmente que no necesitaban escuchar la historia de Abbey si ella no estaba ahí para aprobarlo. Viendo a toda su tripulación cabizbaja, Dana tuvo una gran idea.

— ¿Qué harían? ¿Eh? — Les preguntó — ¿Qué harían para salvar a la querida Abbey de su violento destino?

— Cualquier cosa — dijo Frankie con determinación.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y cómo qué cosa? — continuó.

— No lo sé — siguió Frankie — lo que sea, cualquier cosa.

— Bien, entonces síganme.

Todos los monstruos que estaban en ese momento en la sala la siguieron a través de las callejuelas del puerto. Eran cerca de las doce del día y aunque el sol estaba tras las nubes, el calor hacía hervir los adoquines de las calles. Luego de varios minutos llegaron al muelle más recóndito del puerto. Estaba tras un conjunto de instalaciones industriales pesqueras, por lo que el lugar despedía un hedor a carne de mar.

— ¡Eww! — dijo Cleo cuando el olor llegó a su nariz. Hubiera preferido quedarse en el castillo, pero una buena lideresa nunca deja solo a su equipo, por lo que había decidido seguirlos.

— ¿Y con qué se supone que salvaremos a Abbey? — dijo Clawdeen, para quien el olor era aún más intenso. — Aquí solo hay pescado podrido y fierros oxidados.

— Con eso. — le señaló Dana. — Damas y caballeros, les presento al _Cirein-cròin_[2]_._

En el extremo del amarradero estaba atado un gran barco de guerra. Se veía algo viejo pero bien conservado, ya que estaba limpio en comparación con el resto de las factorías pesqueras del muelle. Sus cañones parecían sólidos y listos para disparar, lo que inspiraba confianza para las chicas.

— Wow — dijo Frankie ante el crucero de doscientos metros de eslora.

— ¿Y cómo lo vamos a sacar de aquí? — Dijo Clawd — No sabemos nada de navegación.

— Gil y yo sí — apuntó Lagoona.

— Ja, por eso no se preocupen, — dijo Dana — yo sé dónde conseguir tripulación. Además, — y luego se acercó a Robecca — ya tenemos oficial de cuarto de máquinas.

La chica robot sonrió complacida.

— Síganme. — Dijo Dana — Tengo unos amigos que nos pueden ayudar.

— Si es por el bien del pueblo… — dijo Cleo tratando de convencerse.

Los chicos recorrieron todo el puerto en busca de los amigos de la chica pirata. El primer lugar al que llegaron fue el astillero. Ahí encontraron a un chico vestido a la usanza victoriana, con goggles, gorra de aviador, chaleco café lleno de manchas de grasa y una camisa de botones llena de aceite. Dana habló un momento con él, el chico asintió y se fue con ellas. Los siguientes fueron casi iguales a él. Chicas y chicos de aquel puerto todos vestidos con la apariencia de gente de mar: piratas o marinos.

En el puerto de pescadores encontraron a una muchacha que sostenía un gran arpón. Dana dijo que su nombre era Ada y tenía algo de experiencia en artillería, pues a pesar de su corta edad ayudaba a los marinos a cargar las municiones de los barcos cuando no había suficiente personal. En un depósito de chatarra electrónica se encontraron con un chico que llevaba lentes y ropa de colores brillantes. Luego de un momento aceptó la misión de Dana.

Cuando la tripulación estuvo completa, los monstruos regresaron al barco. Dana le ordenó a Heath cortar las cadenas que apresaban al navío al muelle con el fuego de su mano. El chico cumplió con la orden y todos abordaron el barco.

— Muy bien — dijo Dana cuando ya estaban en el puente — necesito oficiales en la sala de máquinas, la de calderas, el cuarto de radar, control de armas, puente, cuarto de mapas y un par de observadores. ¿Quién se apunta?

— Rochelle y yo nos vamos a la sala de máquinas — dijo Robecca.

— Bien, llévalos Jimmy — le ordenó Dana al hijo del mecánico. — ¿Tú te vas a la sala de calderas? — le preguntó luego a Heath.

— ¡Esto va a estar que arde nena! — le dijo él con entusiasmo antes de seguir a los demás rumbo a su puesto.

— Bien, — dijo Dana — ahora necesito a los _geeks_[2] del cuarto de radar.

— Yo voy — dijo rápidamente Jackson.

— Te acompañamos — le dijeron Deuce y Clawd, seguidos de Slow Moe.

— Esto va a ser como jugar _Batalla Naval_, pero con barcos de verdad — dijo Deuce con entusiasmo mientras seguían a Ronnie, el muchacho de las gafas y la ropa cibernética. El chico zombi simplemente asintió con un alarido.

— Necesito también a dos observadores, — continuó. — pero tendrán que estar afuera.

— Yo voy. — Dijo Spectra — De todos modos ya no pueden hacerme nada más.

Operetta le sonrió con algo de preocupación antes de seguirla a la parte superior de la torre.

— ¿Alguien que sepa de oceanografía y cartografía?

— Nosotros — dijo Lagoona refiriéndose a ella y a Gil.

— Bien, vayan al cuarto de derrota[3]. — Dijo Dana — Frankie y Venus se quedan conmigo aquí en el puente y ustedes — refiriéndose a Cleo, Ghoulia, Laura, Clawdeen y Ada — van a control de tiro, síganme.

Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del barco hasta llegar a una habitación en penumbra. Todo aquí parecía más pequeño que en el _Cipactli_, y no tenían ni siquiera aquella luz negra para iluminarse.

— Aquí están los apuntadores — les dijo Dana al llegar a la habitación, señalándoles un panel de control que estaba en el centro. — ustedes sólo giren los anillos hasta las coordenadas que les digan en la sala de radar. Cuando quieran ver fuegos artificiales, sólo aprieten este botón. — y señaló la perilla roja junto a los conjuntos de anillos.

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que obedecerle a ella? — Dijo Cleo cuando Dana se retiró — No tiene ni la mitad de la soberanía que tengo yo

— Porque ella sabe lo que hace — dijo Clawdeen.

— Muy bien, podrá ser la capitana de este barco, pero las decisiones de esta cámara ¡las tomo yo! — dijo al final.

— Tu amiga es algo megalómana — le murmuró Ada a Clawdeen.

— Imagínate cuando estamos de animadoras — le contestó la loba.

Arriba en el puente, Dana le asignó a Frankie el mismo puesto que el almirante le diera a Abbey: timonel. La chica pirata sabía que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo navegar un barco, pero necesitaba a alguien en el timón para ocuparse ella de otras cosas. Cuando Heath anunció que las calderas ya habían llegado a presión de trabajo, se ordenó que la máquina se pusiera a andar. Robecca y los demás en la sala de máquinas llevaron manos a la obra y el barco comenzó a moverse.

— Oye, ves eso — le preguntó un policía del puerto a su compañero, señalando en dirección al crucero.

— ¿Qué?

— Sale humo de la chimenea del barco.

— ¿Humo? — Preguntó el otro, incrédulo — no puede ser. Ese barco lleva años en el muelle, ni siquiera tiene combustible.

— Pues se mueve.

El policía miró con más detenimiento y descubrió la estela de espuma detrás del navío. No lo podía creer, el barco en realidad se movía. Tomó sus binoculares y los apuntó en dirección a la nave sólo para descubrir a una Operetta parada arriba de la torre, mirándolo a él también por los binoculares del navío.

— ¡Se roban el _Cirein-cròin_[4]! — Gritaba mientras corría por el muelle — ¡Se roban el _Cirein-cròin_!

No quedaba en Puerto Escorpión ningún barco de la marina lo suficientemente grande como para detener al crucero, por lo que los chicos tuvieron vía libre para salir del puerto.

— Voy por ti Abbey, — decía Frankie para sus adentros, sosteniendo la rueda del timón — voy por ti…

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-El Cirein-cròin es un monstruo marino del folclor escocés. Se dice que es tan grande que se come siete ballenas de una sola vez. El nombre del crucero es debido a la tradición de la MPTT de nombrar sus barcos con apelativos de monstruos.**

**2.-_Geek_ es un término proveniente del idioma inglés que designa a una persona apasionada por la tecnología, la informática y la electrónica. El interés de esta clase de individuos radica principalmente en teléfonos móviles, equipos multimedia portátiles, cámaras digitales, dispositivos GPS, equipos de audio y video, software de cualquier clase, videojuegos y en especial todo aquello relacionado con las computadoras.**

**3.-El cuarto de derrota de un barco es el lugar donde se encuentran los mapas, las cartas y los instrumentos de navegación. En él se determina el rumbo y la posición de la nave durante el viaje. No obstante, es un lugar completamente aparte de la timonera.**

**4.-El **_**MS Cirein-cròin**_** es un crucero ligero propiedad de la MPTT. Antes se trataba del buque soviético **_**Murmansk**_** de la **_**clase Sverdlov**_**, pero la Marina lo compró luego de que éste encallara en costas noruegas cuando realizaba su último viaje rumbo al desguace. Fue reflotado por Jones y reacondicionado para enfrentar los estándares de combate actuales, no obstante se mantenía en reserva debido a problemas financieros de la Marina. Tiene 210m de eslora, 22m de manga y un peso de 13,600 toneladas métricas.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	21. Capítulo 15: Envíame lejos

**Capítulo 15: Envíame lejos.**

_Sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá  
__Llévame al cielo cuando muramos  
__Soy la sombra en la pared  
__Soy el que nos salvará a todos._

**Benjamín Burnley.**

**Mares de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** A las catorce horas con treinta y cinco minutos, el primer contacto por radar con la flota de los Cazadores apareció en como una línea de cuentas verdes en las pantallas del _Conde Dracula_. La sala de radares del buque se convirtió en una frenética oficina en donde todo el mundo trabajaba en ubicar la posición del enemigo. Un par de cazas Mig-29k[1] salieron de la cubierta impulsados velozmente por las catapultas del portaaviones.

En todos los barcos de la flotilla que se enfrentaría ese día a los terroristas ondeaban banderas piratas negras con distintas marcas sobre ellas. Ninguna de esas banderas era igual a otra. La del _Cipactli_ había sido colocada en el mástil principal y era algo más grande que las demás. Tenía a una calavera que descansaba sobre un símbolo azteca de _Ollin_.

— ¿Por qué llevar bandera pirata? — le preguntó Abbey a Mick.

— Porque al no serle fieles a ninguna nación — le explicó el almirante — somos como piratas.

— ¿Pero no se supone que ustedes proteger Costas del Cráneo?

— Específicamente esta flota, no. — Le explicó él — Hay una división de la Flota Condenada del Pacífico comisionada a estas aguas, pero a nosotros no nos toca. Lo nuestro es internacional.

— ¿Y qué significar las marcas de la bandera?

— Cada uno de los cráneos que ve en ella simbolizan un barco que ha sido hundido por este acorazado — dijo Mick — y el número de estrellas representa los combates a los que hemos entrado. El símbolo del cráneo y la "flor de cuatro pétalos" vendrían a significar algo así como _ollin mic_ "muerte en movimiento", en náhuatl.

— Señor, — dijo uno de los oficiales del _Cipactli_ por el radio — los tengo en el radar.

— ¿Cuántos son? — le preguntó Mick.

— Detecto una línea de vanguardia de diez naves. — Le respondió el oficial — Murciélago 1 informa que tienen el tamaño aproximado de una fragata.

— Bien, comuníquenme con el contraalmirante. — Dijo el marino, luego se dirigió a su timonel — Bien, Abbey, aquí vamos. — y finalmente habló por el radio al resto de la flota — ¡Si nos batimos con estrategia y valentía el día de hoy, habrá más calaveras y otra estrella en esas banderas cuando lleguemos a puerto! ¡Hoy los humanos recordarán porqué solían temerle a los monstruos!

Ella simplemente sonrió, agarró con fuerza la gran rueda del timón y miró directo al horizonte por las ventanas blindadas del puente.

— Contraalmirante — dijo Mick por el radio — envíe a tres destructores a que vayan abriendo brecha, y que todo el resto de la flota se prepare para cortar la T[2].

— Recibido — respondieron al otro lado de la línea

Las flotas se encontraban estacionadas a sólo unas decenas de millas de la Bahía del Cráneo, y con relativamente poca distancia una de la otra, pues apenas alcanzaban a tener contacto visual entre sí. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, los destructores _Cthulhu, Kappa_ y _Leviatán_ se adelantaron en la formación para interceptar a las tres fragatas que se aproximaban desde el otro lado del campo.

— No sean los primeros en disparar — les dijo el almirante a los tres capitanes de aquellos barcos.

Tres siluetas negras y retorcidas se dibujaron en el horizonte. Los observadores de los buques les apuntaron con los binoculares y detectaron banderas negras con el característico cráneo de los Cazadores. Conforme los navíos se acercaban entre sí la tensión crecía; tanto que parecía que aquellas naves estaba a punto de sufrir una explosión espontánea.

Un arco dorado se dibujó en el horizonte tras las naves. El combate había comenzado. El Phalanx[3] antimisil abrió fuego inmediatamente y con su ametralladora logró destruir al cohete en el aire antes de que impactara al _Cthulhu,_ detonando a la amenaza. Los oficiales de la sala de control de armas del barco se apresuraron a contestar la agresión e hicieron un disparo con el cañón de proa. El proyectil impactó justo bajo el puente del navío enemigo, arrancando un alud de metal y chispas.

Las otras dos fragatas se adelantaron y comenzaron a disparar contra los destructores. Dos proyectiles cayeron cerca del _Kappa_, explotando en el aire y consiguiendo balancear la torre de radar. Un tercer impacto se registra en el _Leviatán_; los obuses son demasiado rápidos como para ser interceptados por el sistema antiaéreo. Tres misiles salieron del sistema de lanzamiento vertical del destructor e impactaron directo en la popa de las tres fragatas.

— ¡Le dieron al _Leviatán_! — dijeron por el radio del acorazado.

— ¡Todos calmados! — Dijo Mick — El barco resistirá.

El _Leviatán, _que iba en el centro de la formación se aproximó aún más al barco enemigo, pudiendo esta vez ver su nombre: _Escorpión_. Otro misil salió del _Leviatán_, pero el buque enemigo, más ligero, consiguió maniobrar para evitarlo y sólo resulto con daños ligeros en su popa. Podrían estar construidos clandestinamente, pero quien quiera que hubiese sido el arquitecto de aquellas infernales máquinas, al parecer había hecho bien su trabajo.

Por su parte, el _Kappa_ viró a estribor para perseguir a la otra fragata, que intentaba sacar la vuelta a los destructores para llegar a la flota principal. Cuando estuvo uno justo al lado del otro, los cañones de estribor del _Hunter_, el buque enemigo, abrieron fuego contra el _Kappa_. Causa de la gran cantidad de proyectiles, el CIWS no pudo interceptarlos todos, por lo que el buque recibió varios impactos en su costado en babor, en la superestructura y en el casco. Chispas y metal fundido salieron volando en todas direcciones, vaporizando el agua salada al caer. Dos misiles salieron de los silos detrás del destructor, dibujaron una estela de humo sobre el Pacífico e hicieron blanco justo en la popa y el puente del _Hunter_. La nave enemiga comenzó a escorar mientras el _Kappa_ continuaba disparándole con su cañón de popa.

Del otro lado de la acción, el _Cthulhu_ parecía repetir exactamente la misma escena. El destructor había girado hacia babor y perseguía a la otra fragata. En cuanto se encontraron costado con costado, el barco cazador hizo lo mismo con el _Cthulhu_. Los cañones del enemigo, pequeños en calibre y número, pero efectivos debido a la estrategia, envolvieron a la otra nave en un abrazo de fuego que el CIWS no pudo evitar completamente. Cuando el humo se disipó, dos misiles salieron del _Cthulhu_ e impactaron en el casillaje del barco contrario. Los cohetes ingresaron con tanta velocidad a su objetivo que perforaron toda la capa de blindaje artesanal que los terroristas le habían colocado al buque pesquero. Dos tremendas explosiones lanzaron por los aires miles de fragmentos de acero y demás materiales, dejando una lluvia de restos incendiarios en el medio del océano.

El _Cthulhu_ y el _Kappa_ habían conseguido hundir ya las dos primeras naves enemigas, pero la lucha por la libertad de Cabo Calavera apenas comenzaba. Desde el extremo trasero de la formación enemiga, dos destellos áureos fueron divisados por los observadores monstruos. Los misiles cruzaron el aire tan rápidamente que los CIWS no pudieron detenerlos. Ambos cohetes se impactaron en cada uno de los infortunados destructores, haciéndolos escorar como un par de volcanes marinos que se derrumbaran sobre sí mismos.

Sólo había un arma capaz de hacer tal destrucción sobre unas naves tan preparadas como los destructores_ clase Kraken_: los misiles del amotinado _Hidra._ Mick ordenó como prioridad para los aviones el hundir el crucero secuestrado: era la única amenaza verdadera para la flota monstruosa.

Abbey contemplaba las columnas de humo alzarse sobre las aguas del Pacífico. En ese momento recordó el fuego que los Cazadores le prendieron a su aldea el día en que ella y su hermana fueron secuestradas. La batalla por el honor de su pueblo y el de todos los monstruos del mundo había comenzado.

**II**

El _Cirein-cròin_ avanza a paso lento pero seguro rumbo al campo de batalla. Con todos los barcos de la Marina patrullando los alrededores de Cabo Calavera, no hay nadie que pueda detener a los chicos de su avance hacia el combate. A sólo pocas millas de Puerto Escorpión, un punto verde aparece en la pantalla del radar. Jackson lo observa con cuidado y decide avisar a puente:

— Dana — dice por el radio — Tengo algo en el radar.

— Ronnie, revísalo por favor — dice la chica a través de la bocina.

El chico de las gafas de aumento se acerca a la pantalla y examina lo que aparece en el monitor. Cuando termina, toma el radio y se comunica de nuevo a puente.

— Son ellos Dana.

— No puede ser — dice la chica — este no es el sitio. Deuce, ¿puedes verlo más claramente?

— Tengo a los grandes en mi pantalla — dice él — pero este tipo o se perdió o vino a buscarnos aprovechando que todos se fueron

— No creo que sea nada — dice Dana, luego se dirige a las observadoras, Spectra y Operetta. — ¿Ven algo?

— No — contesta la chica fantasma.

— Negativo — dice Operetta.

— Estén pendientes.

Unos minutos más tarde, Spectra encuentra algo sobre el horizonte a través de sus binoculares. Una pequeña silueta deforma su perfecta línea azul entre el cielo y la tierra.

— ¡Tengo algo! — dice por el radio.

— ¿En qué dirección?

— A la izquierda, casi enfrente.

— ¡Habla más claro niña! — Le dice Dana — ¿Qué tanto a la izquierda?

— A las once — dice Operetta.

— Ok, gracias. — Le dice la joven pirata — Frankie…

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a ella cuando un proyectil estalló justo sobre el puente del crucero. No causo daño al detonar en el aire, pero sí logró darle una sacudida a todo el barco.

— ¿Están todos bien? — dijo Dana por el radio general.

— Sí — respondieron a coro por el altavoz.

— Ok, ¡escúchenme! — Les ordenó — Creo que estos desgraciados están perdidos de su rumbo; tendremos que quitarlos del camino si queremos llegar hasta Abbey.

— ¿Los vamos a enfrentar? — preguntó Venus con algo de preocupación.

— Sí — le respondió Dana — ¡Cleo! Tienes los ocho cañones principales y los secundarios, en cuanto estén a distancia y posición abre fuego. Espera las coordenadas del radar antes de disparar. Deuce, Clawd, miren bien a dónde señalan; no tenemos munición infinita como en los videojuegos.

— ¡Sí capitana! — Respondió Jackson por el radio — Frankie, — dijo después — no te preocupes, los hundiremos y luego iremos por Abbey.

La chica lo escuchó por el altavoz y le alegró que su chico la apoyara, aún cuando no fuera muy afecto a las películas de acción y cosas parecidas a lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

— ¡Ni crea que le voy a obedecer! — dijo la chica egipcia abajo en el cuarto de armas.

— Si no disparas nos matarán — le dijo Clawdeen.

— Dispararemos cuando yo lo diga, no cuando ella quiera.

Clawdeen simplemente arqueó las cejas.

El barco enemigo tenía un tamaño aproximado al del crucero. Acaso más pequeño, pero con una potencia de fuego formidable para ser un barco blindado por un grupo de terroristas encerrados en la Antártida. Luego de unos minutos, el radar anunció que el buque estaba dentro de alcance.

— ¡Está dentro de rango! — dijo Deuce, quien tenía algo de experiencia debido a tardes enteras de jugar videojuegos en la casa de Clawd.

— ¡Coordenadas! — pidió Dana.

—025-250 — dijo Jackson.

— ¡Armas! — Dijo la capitana repitiendo las coordenadas — ¡Disparen la torreta uno, los dos cañones!

Clawdeen preparó los discos apuntadores y puso su mano sobre el botón del gatillo.

— ¡Aún no! — Le dijo Cleo — lo haremos cuando yo diga.

— ¡¿Qué esperan?! — dijo la capitana por el altavoz.

— ¡Aún no! — continuaba Cleo.

Los segundos pasaba y cada uno de ellos se estiró hasta su límite.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios están esperando?! — Vociferó Dana viendo que el enemigo se acercaba — ¡Quiero ver fuego sobre esa cubierta!

— Mientras más se lo ordenes y la presiones más se va a tardar — le explicó Frankie — Cleo no le obedece a nadie menor que ella. Le gusta dar órdenes, no recibirlas.

— ¡Pues si no obedece, tu amiga nos va a matar a todos! — le dijo Dana.

Un estruendo sobre la cubierta del _Cirein-cròin _truncó la conversación. La nave enemiga se sacudió y Spectra alcanzó a ver el lugar preciso de la explosión desde su atalaya. El humo negro de los cañones del crucero se disipó luego de unos instantes.

— ¡Le dimos a una torreta! — Dijo Operetta por el radio — ¡Perdieron uno de sus cañones!

— Si le hubieran apuntado a donde nosotros dijimos no hubiera dado — dijo Ronnie.

— Suerte de principiante… — susurró Dana — ¿Cuántos cañones tienen? — preguntó a las observadoras.

— Le dimos a la torreta doble del frente — le informaron de arriba — le quedan tres sencillas del lado izquierdo.

Tras unos minutos, ambas naves estaban dando vueltas en una frenética persecución. A cada vuelta seguían acercándose una a la otra, mientras los cañones seguían escupiendo fuego. En una de las andanadas, un potente estruendo sacudió todo el _Cirein-cròin_, causando un breve apagón de la iluminación, pero no de las computadoras.

— ¡Informen! — dijo Dana.

— ¡Le dieron a la torreta no 4! — dijo Draculaura por el radio.

— Diablos — dijo Dana. — Disparen un Harpoon[4], a ver si le damos.

En el cuarto de radar, Ronnie preparó las coordenadas para el misil y disparó el cohete. La montura en el exterior del crucero giró y lanzó el misil hacia el barco enemigo. Coincidentemente y sin saber lo que ocurriría, el otro buque disparó uno de sus cañones, por lo que los dos proyectiles explotaron en el aire entre las dos naves.

**III**

A kilómetros de ahí, a bordo del _Cipactli,_ un oficial llegó al puente del acorazado y le susurró algo al almirante. Mick dejó a Abbey en el puente y fue hasta el cuarto de radar.

— Señor, alguien robó al _Cirein-cròin_ y está peleando con un barco enemigo a pocas millas de Puerto Escorpión. — Dijo el oficial — Hay reportes de que los refugiados pudieron haber tomado la nave y huido de la isla.

— Intentarán un rescate suicida… — murmuró Mick — Comuníqueme con el equipo de los Tritones del _Conde Dracula._

El almirante llamó por radio al portaaviones para comunicarse con el equipo de operaciones especiales del barco. Los Tritones eran monstruos del mar famosos entre la MPTT por sus rápidos abordajes a barcos enemigos.

— Capitán: — dijo el almirante — necesito que aliste su equipo y salgan lo más pronto posible rumbo a Puerto Escorpión. Alguien robó al _Cirein-cròin_ y está peleando con un cazador rezagado. Tengo muchas razones para creer que son sólo un grupo de adolescentes queriendo jugar a los barquitos.

— No se preocupe almirante — le respondió el capitán al otro lado de la línea — la operación será rápida y efectiva.

— ¡Escúcheme bien, capitán! — Le advirtió Mick — Una de las personas que están ahí es la hija del conde Dracula, y también están la hija del secretario Ramsés y la del contraalmirante Jones. El resto son amigos de mi hermana. Si a sus hombres se les llega a pasar la mano y le ponen un solo dedo encima a cualquiera de los muchachos ¡Voy a encerrarlo a usted y a todo su equipo en una jaula, los abandonaré en medio del Sahara y me sentaré a un lado a verlos morir! ¡¿Entendió?!

— Sí, almirante. — dijo con cierto nerviosismo, pues aquel no había llegado hasta su puesto andándose por las ramas.

— Ni una sola bala, capitán. ¡Ni una!

Un helicóptero negro despegó desde el portaaviones y salió rumbo al sitio donde peleaban el _Cirein-cròin_ y el barco cazador. Mick no quería más héroes civiles en esa guerra entre militares y criminales, por lo que se aseguraría de que no se arriesgaran más vidas.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-El Mig 29k es la versión naval del famoso caza de combate ruso Mig 29.**

**2.-** **La maniobra conocida como "Cortar la T" consiste en interceptar la línea enemiga, dejándola a merced de toda la artillería propia y exponiéndose sólo a los cañones rivales de proa.**

**3.-El Phalanx CIWS es un Sistema de Armamento de Proximidad diseñado para combatir a los misiles que amenacen la seguridad de un barco. Tiene un cañón rotativo de 20mm y un par de radares para localizar a los objetivos. Su cadencia de disparo es de 4500 tiros por minuto.**

**4.-El Harpoon es un sistema de misil antibuque todo tiempo desarrollado y fabricado en los EEUU. Hay versiones para lanzar desde aviones, buques y submarinos.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	22. Capítulo 16: Fuego a discreción

**Capítulo 16: Fuego a discreción.**

_Y la lluvia nos matará a todos  
__Nos arrojará contra la pared  
__Pero nadie más puede ver  
__La preservación del mártir en mí_

**Corey Taylor.**

**Mares de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** Como almas emergiendo de los cuerpos de un par de náufragos, columnas de humo negro se elevan en el horizonte frente a Cabo Calavera. Las dos primeras bajas de la batalla se habían suscitado, y era prioridad del almirante no perder más barcos.

— Vicealmirante — dice Mick al comunicarse con el mando aéreo del _Conde Dracula_ — quiero a todos los Tornados que tenga en ese portaaviones en el aire ahora. Debemos acabar con ese crucero o nos aniquilará antes de que podamos hacer algo.

Los aviones comenzaron a despegar de la pista del buque como si fueran las enfurecidas avispas de una colmena. La formación tomó altura rápidamente y comenzaron a coordinar su ataque. Del otro lado, los helicópteros comenzaron a dejar la cubierta del buque cazador.

— Primera línea conmigo — dijo el teniente al mando del escuadrón — contra ese crucero. Tengan cuidado con los misiles antiaéreos. Segunda línea, mantengan ocupados a los helicópteros y acaben con su base en cuanto puedan.

Mayores en velocidad, los Tornados no tardaron en derribar al primero de los helicópteros de los Cazadores. Uno de ellos apenas intentaba disparar cuando fue alcanzado por un cohete. La aeronave se convirtió en una masa de metal y llamas flotando en el aire. Sin suficientes habilidades para combatir, los demás helicópteros comenzaron a caer. Los Tornados hacían pasada tras pasada y las aeronaves caían como las moscas en una nube de veneno.

Por unos cuantos minutos, los helicópteros dejaron de salir de su nave, por lo que los pilotos de la MPTT aprovecharon el momentáneo cese al fuego. Tres Tornados se precipitaron sobre el portahelicópteros y dejaron caer tres Exocet[1] sobre el barco. Dos misiles explotaron directo bajo la pista de aterrizaje y uno más en la improvisada superestructura. El incendio sobre el barco fue tal que parecía una gigantesca vela flotante encendida sobre el mar.

Un par de aeronaves de color negro aparecieron detrás de la masacre como dos cuervos sobre un cementerio. La ligera lluvia que caía en ese momento los convertía en solo dos siluetas pardas, pero pronto se reveló su identidad.

— ¡Tienen aviones! — dijo uno de los pilotos de los Tornados.

— Son acrobáticos — les advirtió el teniente a sus hombres — dejen que los Su-47[2] se ocupen de ellos.

Una oleada de cazas salió del _Conde Dracula_ y comenzó a atacar a aquellos pequeños aviones. Dos de ellos se persiguieron en medio de una ráfaga de los cañones antiaéreos de un buque cazador. Luego de unos pocos instantes el enemigo se precipitaba en llamas al mar. A pesar de la victoria, los obuses del cazador casi consiguen dar cuenta con el caza, que fue finalmente derribado en medio de una nube de humo gris.

Otros dos se perseguían más adelante. El cazador tenía un avión pequeño y con relativamente pocas armas, pero altamente maniobrable. Las dos aeronaves volaron a ras del agua y las balas del caza monstruo penetraron en la superficie del mar. El cazador volvió a subir con el monstruo casi sobre su cola. Las balas continuaron saliendo del cañón y finalmente un cohete acabó con el vuelo del avión acrobático enemigo.

Mientras la pelea en el aire continuaba, la sala de radar e inteligencia luchaba por adivinar de dónde habían salido aquellos aviones. Pronto se determinó que un buque llamado _Hellscream_ tenía al parecer una catapulta y un hangar, por lo que ellos también contaban con aviación.

— Pilotos suicidas. — Dijo uno de los aeronautas de los Tornados — No tienen pista de aterrizaje ni aunque aún flotara su portahelicópteros.

— Pues hagámoslos morir más pronto — le dijo su compañero por el radio.

— Tenemos que abrir una brecha en su línea de batalla — dijo Mick en el _Cipactli_ — Que el _Ogdru Jahad_ y el _Iku-Turso_ vayan junto con el _Leviatán._

— ¿Cuándo entrar nosotros? — preguntó Abbey con ansias.

— Estoy intentando evitar eso — dijo él.

— No se detenga por mí — le dijo la chica — Soy consciente de que tal vez no regrese.

— Regresarás, aunque tenga que sacarte del fondo del mar. — le dijo Mick con firmeza.

Las dos fragatas y el derruido destructor fueron al frente. El _Ogdru Jahad_ se adelantó hacia el lado de estribor y disparó su cañón a una de las dos naves que se encontraban al extremo de la línea. El obús reventó justo en el puente, aniquilando toda su capacidad de maniobra. Ya con el buque inofensivo, un misil Exocet salió de una de las lanzaderas. El proyectil se elevó como un pez volador y surcó la cresta de las olas hasta su objetivo. El barco cazador recibió un impacto justo en la línea de flotación, lo que le arrancó una gran cantidad de metal y le abrió un enorme agujero. La nave comenzó a escorar y finalmente se hundió. Otro cañonazo y un misil más acabaron con la otra fragata.

Del otro lado, el _Iku-Turso_ recibió un impacto en su amura de estribor pero se mantuvo firme. Se disparó su cañón y dos misiles salieron de una lanzadera. Uno de ellos atravesó la superestructura de una de las naves cazadoras y explotó dentro, mientras que el otro impactó justo en el medio de la nave de al lado. Dos naufragios más en la cuenta de los monstruos.

El derruido_ Leviatán_ se debatía con dos barcos cazadores. En medio de una lluvia de fuego enemigo, el destructor disparó dos de sus Harpoon y los enemigos comenzaron a hundirse. Todo habría terminado bien para aquellos hombres, de no ser porque el amotinado _Hidra_ aún no podía ser neutralizado. Otro misil bajó del cielo e impactó directo en el _Leviatán_, burlando sus sistemas antimisil.

Para cuando esa fase de la batalla llegó, la Armada ya había perdido tres destructores y tres aviones, pues los pequeños aeroplanos acrobáticos de los terroristas habían demostrado su efectividad. En aquel momento, un misil activó el sistema CIWS del _Cipactli_. La amenaza fue interceptada y aniquilada al instante, convirtiéndose en una nube negra justo al frente del acorazado. Arriba los aviones aún seguían combatiendo sin éxito al _Hidra_, por lo que Mick tomó una decisión.

— Timonel: — le dijo a Abbey — prepárese, porque entraremos en combate.

Ella haló la palanca del acelerador y el acorazado comenzó a salir de la formación. Del otro lado, el _Holandés Errante_ hacía lo mismo, dejando al portaaviones cubierto sólo por los destructores. Únicamente había un barco capaz de enfrentar las defensas del _Hidra_, y ese era el _Cipactli_.

**II**

Los monstruos del _Cirein-cròin_ continuaban su pelea frente a Puerto Escorpión. En vista de que el intento de ataque con misil había resultado fallido, Dana decidió regresar al viejo método de los cañones.

— ¡Torretas 1 y 2! — Dijo por el radio — ¡090-015!

Clawdeen y Ada prepararon los anillos de las torretas. Ya estando a punto de disparar, Cleo les dijo:

— Denle dos grados más a la uno.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Ada.

— ¡Solo háganlo! — les dijo la chica egipcia mientras miraba por el periscopio de la sala. Ghoulia emitió un gruñido indicándoles que hicieran caso.

El disparo del cañón fue certero sobre el barco enemigo. Un alud de chispas se precipitó al agua y el fuego comenzó a hervir en el otro barco.

— ¡Le dimos a otro cañón! — dijo Spectra por el radio.

— ¿Cómo supiste que teníamos que virarlas más? — le preguntó Draculaura.

— Es fácil: triángulos. — le dijo la otra.

Clawdeen la miró con sorpresa. No recordaba que Cleo fuera especialmente sobresaliente en matemáticas, pero Ghoulia le señaló que su amiga era bastante buena en trigonometría.

— Tengo una idea — dijo la chica egipcia — Carguen de nuevo la 1, pónganla a 075-360.

— Si hacemos eso le daremos al agua — le dijo Dana.

"No, le daremos al timón" dijo Ghoulia con un gruñido. Las chicas simplemente se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperan?! — las apresuró Cleo.

Draculaura accionó el mecanismo de recarga leyendo con cuidado el manual que estaba sobre la mesa. Parecía algo complicado, pero ahora su vida dependía de ello. Tal vez fuese inmortal, pero no por ello significaba que no podía sentir dolor

— Listo — dijo cuando terminó — está cargada.

Otra detonación del cañón dejó a Dana perpleja en el puente.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo? — dijo por el radio — ¡Yo no ordené ese disparo!

— ¡Dejó de dar vueltas! — la interrumpió Operetta por el altavoz.

Dana se colocó los binoculares y vio la popa del barco enemigo en llamas.

— Le dieron al timón — dijo mientras observaba — Vaya, marineras de agua dulce, parece no son tan malas para disparar después de todo.

En ese momento, Deuce encontró unos binoculares en la sala de radar, miró por la ventana y entonces su rostro se iluminó. El chico salió inmediatamente corriendo por la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le dijo Clawd cuando lo vio salir.

— ¡A salvar tu trasero! — le contestó el otro cuando ya iba corriendo.

Deuce anduvo rápidamente por los pasillos del buque, subió unas escaleras y llegó hasta el puesto de observación de Operetta y Spectra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le dijeron ellas.

— Ya lo verán — les contestó antes de tomar el radio — Dana, necesito que me acerques lo más que puedas a ese barco y que carguen todos los cañones.

— ¿Para qué? — le preguntó la capitana.

— ¡Sólo hazlo!

Frankie le dio un fuerte giro al timón y pulsó la palanca del telégrafo hasta la marca de "A toda máquina". Robecca tardó sólo unos segundos en responder a su orden abajo en la sala de máquinas. El barco entero se balanceó debido a la súbita virada y luego de unos momentos ambas naves estuvieron una junto a la otra. Como las chicas ya habían conseguido dejarla sin maniobra ni cañones de su lado de babor, no corrían tanto peligro.

— ¡Tomen esto malditos! — dijo Deuce, quitándose sus lentes y apuntándole al barco a través de los binoculares.

El rayo petrificador de sus ojos fue potenciado por los prismáticos, por lo que el otro navío sucumbió ante los poderes del chico. El destello verde fue barriendo a toda la embarcación, convirtiéndolo todo en roca sólida. Spectra y Operetta alcanzaron a ver algunos hombres que corrían tratando de salvarse, e incluso algunos se lanzaron al agua en medio de la desesperación. Instantes después, el buque era un gigantesco monolito que se hundía lentamente en el Pacífico.

Cleo había presenciado toda la escena a través del periscopio. Se enorgulleció grandemente por el valor y la inteligencia de su novio, pero antes de que la emoción pudiera distraerla, dio la orden:

— ¡Fuego! — gritó desde su puesto.

Todos los cañones del costado de estribor del _Cirein-cròin_ detonaron en una sola andanada. Como una mina dinamitada, las rocas y el polvo volaron en todas direcciones antes de que el enemigo sucumbiera ante el embate del crucero. Todos en el barco se encontraban festejando en sus respectivos puestos.

— ¡Seguimos! — Dijo Dana con júbilo — ¡Por Abbey!

Justo antes de que Frankie virara con el timón para retomar el rumbo hacia su amiga, un puñado de hombres marinos fuertemente armados irrumpieron en el puente. Llevaban uniformes negros de la MPTT y sometieron a Dana sólo con sus miradas.

— ¡Entreguen la nave! — dijo uno de ellos en el puente. Frankie soltó inmediatamente el timón.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Draculaura mientras los hombres entraban a la sala de armas.

— Se acabó el juego niños. — Les dijo el hombre — Es hora de que vuelvan a casa.

Dana sabía que su "tripulación" no podría hacer frente a tal abordaje, por lo que ordenó que todos hicieran lo que ellos decían. Al cabo de tres horas, ya cerca del atardecer, el _Cirein-cròin_ estaba de nuevo en Puerto Escorpión. No sería necesario repetir el tremendo regaño que los adultos les dieron a los muchachos, enviándolos directamente a las habitaciones luego de la reprimenda.

Frankie no podía parar de llorar encerrada en la habitación de Abbey. Su intento de rescate había sido todo un fracaso; y probablemente ahora tendría serios problemas legales con la marina, pues había cometido "un perfecto acto de piratería" según la tía de Lagoona. No quería saber nada más, y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en su dolor cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Quién? — dijo con una voz temblorosa.

— Soy yo — le respondió la conocida voz de Jackson.

— Pasa — le dijo ella al abrirle la puerta.

El chico entró y ella se derrumbó en sus brazos. Él hizo todo lo posible por animarla. Le dijo que Abbey estaría bien; que seguramente el almirante no dejaría que le ocurriera nada; que su amiga era una chica fuerte y que no tan fácil podrían derribarla.

Frankie, en medio de su desahogo, resolvió contarle la historia de Abbey. Las palabras fluían de sus labios como las aguas de la lluvia que caía afuera: lágrimas del cielo corriendo por el rostro de la tierra. Jackson la escuchó con cuidado y esperó que ella dejara todo salir. Ni siquiera él podía creer que una muchacha como Abbey pudiese tener tras de sí un pasado oscuro. "Todos tenemos secretos" pensó.

Cuando ella comenzó a contar el relato de aquellos fatídicos días, Spectra esperaba afuera de la habitación, lista para cazar la historia. Justo cuando iba a empezar a grabar, los ojos de Operetta la miraron desde la escalera. Era una mirada de desaprobación y decepción que pocas veces había visto antes. Fue entonces que ella comprendió. Apagó el teléfono y se marchó, dejando a la pareja curarse su dolor.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-El misil Exocet es un conocido sistema de armamento antibuque fabricado en Francia. Hay versiones para lanzamiento desde aviones y barcos.**

**2.-El Sukhoi Su-47 es un caza a reacción supersónico experimental desarrollado por Sukhoi Corporation. No obstante, la OTT proporcionó fondos para su producción en serie debido a que las FPTT necesitaban de un caza polivalente de quinta generación capaz de ejecutar misiones alrededor de todo el mundo.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	23. Capítulo 17: La Batalla

**Capítulo 17: La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo.**

_Si no podemos contener la bestia que mora dentro  
__Encontrará su camino de algún modo, en algún momento  
__¿Recordaremos todo el sufrimiento?  
__Porque si fallamos será en vano._

**Sharon Den Adel.**

**Mares de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** Con Abbey guiando al _Cipactli_ hacia la batalla, el resto de los destructores se habían quedado a proteger al portaaviones a como diera lugar. Los barcos de los Cazadores se dispersaron y comenzaron a rodear la flota, y los cazas del _Conde Dracula_ parecían una bandada de enfurecidas aves protegiendo a un gigantesco nido de acero.

— Láncenle un Harpoon — dijo Mick — a ver si el CIWS no lo detecta.

Un misil salió del sistema de lanzamiento vertical de popa del acorazado, cruzó el velozmente cielo pero el Phalanx del _Hidra_ lo interceptó al instante. Se hicieron tres intentos más que terminaron en la misma falla. El almirante resolvió que el CIWS no dejaría que ningún proyectil tocara a la nave, por lo que necesitaba cambiar de estrategia.

— Timonel: — dijo — lléveme lo más cerca que pueda de ese barco.

La chica le dio un ligero giro al timón y al cabo de unos minutos ambas naves estuvieron lado con lado, con setecientos metros de agua entre las dos.

— Baje la velocidad — dijo el almirante a su timonel — no queremos adelantarlos demasiado.

Un punto de oro salió del crucero amotinado y los sistemas antimisil del _Cipactli_ lo explotaron en el aire, a solo pocos metros del puente. Abbey se sobresaltó un poco pero se mantuvo firme en el timón. Otra explosión se registró en el acorazado, esta vez el obús del cañón del _Hidra_ impactó directo en la proa del buque, torciendo las barandas. Otro misil más salió del _Cipactli_ y se perdió en el aire. Unos minutos después cayó con velocidad, evadiendo los Phalanx del crucero e impactándose directamente en la estructura trasera del barco.

— ¡Le dimos! — dijeron por el radio del puente.

— ¡Sí! — dijo Abbey con emoción.

Antes de que pudiesen regocijarse demasiado, una de las lanzaderas de misiles RAM[1] derribó a un avión que se precipitaba súbitamente justo sobre la torreta 3 del acorazado. Una lluvia de metal llameante cayó sobre el barco. Otro misil salió del _Hidra_, pero esta vez el CIWS falló en detenerlo y se impactó directamente sobre la torreta 3, penetrando el blindaje y explotando dentro. Como un volcán en erupción, la detonación emitió una avalancha de restos de metal que cayeron en el Pacífico.

— ¡Perdimos la torreta No 3! — dijeron en el radio.

— ¡Carguen la uno y la dos y apunten a su puente y su proa! — dijo el almirante.

Seis tremendas explosiones llenaron de fuego todo el costado de estribor. Las dos torretas del frente, de tres cañones cada una, hicieron fuego y destrozaron completamente el puente y la proa del _Hidra_. El disparo fue tan intenso que las ondas expansivas de los cañones deformaron la superficie del agua, convirtiéndola en un pozo líquido ante el paso de los proyectiles.

Segundos antes de que los obuses impactaran en el _Hidra,_ éste lanzó tres torpedos al _Cipactli_ que, al no tener activo el señuelo de defensa, recibió tres impactos certeros justo por debajo de la línea de flotación. El daño era menor, pero el agua salada ya comenzaba a entrar al casco por las pequeñas fisuras.

— ¡Recibimos un torpedo en la aleta de estribor! — dijo un oficial.

— ¡Sellen los mamparos y sigan en sus puestos! — respondió Mick.

— El _Hidra_ se hunde señor — dijo un oficial al llegar al puente.

Del otro lado, el _Hidra_ comenzaba a zozobrar en las aguas de los Mares de la Muerte, que ese día hacían honor a su nombre. El almirante declaró su amenaza como neutralizada y prosiguió a cambiar de blanco, pero justo antes de que el _Hidra_ se perdiera para siempre en el fondo, uno de sus últimos misiles hizo impacto en la torre de radar secundaria del acorazado.

— ¡Perdimos la antena no 2! — dijo alguien por el radio.

— Malditos — murmuró Mick mientras los veía hundirse.

El _Hidra_ finalmente sucumbió luego de otro misil del _Cipactli_ que estalló cuando todo el casco de la nave estaba bajo el agua y comenzaba a volcarse. El crucero finalmente se volteó completamente y el océano apagó el fuego de su cubierta y los gritos de los hombres dentro de él. Abbey miró por última vez el casco del _Hidra_ antes de que este desapareciera para siempre bajo el Pacífico.

— Timonel, lléveme hasta ese otro barco que está allá; — le señaló Mick por la ventana. — a toda máquina.

La chica giró la rueda del timón y pulsó de nuevo la palanca del acelerador.

— Señor, inteligencia reporta que el dispositivo nuclear se encuentra en el _Hellscream_ — dijeron por el radio del _Cipactli_.

Mick miró por unos binoculares a través de la ventana y vio el nombre de gigantesco navío al que se acercaban. Era el mismo que el marinero había dicho por el radio. No había manera de abordarlo, pues ya había enviado a los Tritones a detener a los monstruos de Salem de su intento por rescatar a Abbey.

Ambas naves se encontraban lado a lado, el _Cipactli_ acercándose al _Hellscream_ por su costado de babor. Mick dejó a la muchacha unos segundos en el puente mientras iba a hablar con sus oficiales. En esos momentos, tres impactos en el casco sacudieron al barco. Los Cazadores habían detonado su batería y ahora el _Cipactli_ comenzaba a escorar hacia estribor. Abbey se mantuvo firme en el timón mientras esperaba la resolución final del almirante.

— Abbey, escúchame: — le dijo él en cuanto regresó — hay una carga nuclear a bordo de ese barco. No tengo a mi escuadrón de abordaje, así que iré con un grupo de mis hombres a intentar desarmar esa bomba.

La chica lo miró fijamente mientras se preguntaba si realmente él iba a dejar la nave.

— Pon mucha atención: no sé si regresaré o no. No podrán matarme, pero sí podría perderme. — Le dijo tomándola por los hombros — Si no vuelvo, toma la nave y lleva al resto de mi tropa de regreso a casa.

Abbey se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y agarrar firmemente el timón.

— Ah, y una cosa más: — le dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos y sujetando su hombro — pase lo que pase, no abandones la nave. No importa que tan endemoniado sea el infierno que arrojen sobre nosotros, no abandones la nave. Jamás. Si te quedas aquí estarás bien ¿entendiste?

— Sí almirante — le dijo ella mientras lo saludaba militarmente.

— Llévenos hasta la victoria timonel Bominable — le repitió antes de irse.

Mick dejó el puente y se fue a cubierta, había demasiada distancia entre las dos naves, por lo que tuvo que pedirle a Abbey que lo acerca un poco más. Cuando estuvieron a la distancia correcta, el almirante tomó impulso y saltó con una fuerza tal que sorteó los cuatrocientos metros entre los navíos de un solo envión. Entró directamente por una de las escotillas y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los pasillos del barco. Los tripulantes comenzaron a salirle al paso, pero cayeron fulminados bajo las balas de su M-16[2].

Afuera en el aire, un trió de Tornados descargó su furia sobre el _Hellscream_. Una serie de explosiones se registraron en la cubierta y los incendios comenzaron. Tres aviones acrobáticos cayeron sobre el _Cipactli_ y se impactaron justo en las torretas uno y dos. Los restos de los aviones incendiados yacían sobre la cubierta y las bombas que portaban acabaron con las torretas. Los hombres dentro del acorazado aún se preguntaban por qué el CIWS no los había detenido.

Abbey contemplaba los restos de los aviones desde el puente. Notó que el _Cipactli_ superaba en velocidad al _Hellscream_ por lo que reajustó el acelerador del barco. Del otro lado, dentro del navío enemigo, Mick llegó hasta el puente y se encontró con un rostro más o menos conocido: Abraham Van Hellscream, el líder de los Cazadores.

— Debí suponer que estarías detrás de todo esto — le dijo apuntándole con el arma.

El otro sujeto se volteó y lo apuñaló en el abdomen, causando que Mick se doblara por un segundo. Los dos continuaron peleando en el puente del barco mientras afuera los cañones hacían fuego sobre el _Cipactli_.

— ¡Somos superiores a ustedes! — Dijo el Cazador — Sólo hemos venido a reivindicarlo.

— ¡Todos los que han querido alzarse por encima del mundo han caído! — Le respondió Mick en medio de una atajada — ¡Y yo me encargaré de que tú no seas la excepción!

Abraham detenía bien los embates del almirante, pero al final no pudo contener el fuego enemigo por demasiado tiempo. Una explosión sorda se escuchó en aquella sala y el Cazador se derrumbó frente al timón.

— Dime una cosa, Abraham Van Hellscream: — le dijo Mick con ojos de furia y malicia — ¿Temes morir?

El otro simplemente le respondió:

— Monstruos y humanos solo tienen una cosa en común: la muerte — y luego le disparó al almirante en el pecho, justo al lado de su reloj-corazón.

— Miserable humano: — le dijo Mick poniéndole el cañón de su pistola en la frente y mirándolo los ojos — ¡Yo soy la muerte! — y detonó el arma en el rostro del hombre.

Afuera, los cañones del _Hellscream_ hacían sucumbir al _Cipactli. _Sin sus torretas principales y con poca tripulación no había mucho que el acorazado pudiera hacer. Su escora aumentaba peligrosamente a estribor y el agua ya llegaba a sus sistemas eléctricos, lo que causaba que las computadoras de armamento comenzaran a fallar. Un torpedo lanzado desde un avión cazador hizo impacto justo en su popa, destrozando completamente el timón. El segundo de a bordo del acorazado ordenó abandonar la nave cuando el casco ya estaba casi completamente bajo el agua, víctima de más torpedos y bombas.

— ¡Señorita! — Le dijo un marino a Abbey cuando llegó al puente — El capitán ordenó abandonar la nave.

— Yo me quedo — dijo ella.

— ¡No puede! — Dijo el marinero — ¡El barco va a hundirse!

Una explosión causada por los incendios bajo cubierta hizo volar la torreta de 155mm de enfrente del puente, astillando las ventanas del habitáculo. Abbey, olvidando por un momento las palabras del almirante, resolvió seguir al marino por los pasillos hasta el bote salvavidas. Las galerías estaban llenándose de agua y en algunas partes tuvieron que caminar mojados hasta la cintura. Las chispas hacían reventar los cables eléctricos de las paredes, cayendo al suelo en forma de goteras blancas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los hombres ya estaban reunidos en los botes salvavidas del acorazado. Muchos de ellos se sorprendieron de ver a la chica enfundada con el uniforme de batalla de la marina, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntas debido al caos que se suscitaba a su alrededor. Justo cuando el cabo a cargo se preparaba para liberar al bote hacia el agua, Abbey recordó las palabras de Mick, saltó de la lancha y se fue corriendo por el pasillo del barco. Un marino salió del bote tras ella, pero el capitán le ordenó regresar.

— ¡Déjala muchacho! — Le gritó — ¡Vámonos ya!

— Pero señor…

— ¡Ella no es de la Marina! ¡Es sólo un polizón! ¡Vámonos!

El bote salvavidas cayó libremente hacia el mar por el tobogán y se alejó del acorazado. Dentro Abbey luchaba por llegar de nuevo al puente. El agua aumentaba segundo a segundo y el _Cipactli_ ya tenía quince grados de inclinación hacia estribor. En un barco de más de 250 metros de eslora era aún más difícil llegar hasta la sala de mando. Cuando Abbey llegó a la torre principal subió por las escaleras hacia el puente. Una explosión afuera la desequilibró y casi la hizo caer. La chica siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la timonera y se agarró fuertemente de la rueda.

Alcanzó a ver por la inclinada ventana que el acorazado se alejaba cada vez más del enemigo, por lo que giró el timón para no perder el rumbo. La rueda simplemente dio un par de vueltas y se atascó. Abbey intentó liberarla apalancándose del las manijas, pero estas no soportaron su peso y se rompieron. Sin dejar que la rueda girara al lado contrario, jaló el mando del acelerador, pero los tacómetros[3] frente a ella no movieron sus agujas ni un ápice: los motores estaban deteniéndose.

Los incendios de dentro del barco y las bombas de los cazadores finalmente llegaron hasta uno de los polvorines, por lo que otro gigantesco estallido lanzó un montón de escombros al agua. El _Cipactli _comenzó a volcarse rápidamente y se desplomó con un estruendo al mar. Abbey cayó sobre uno de los paneles de control de la derecha de la sala y se giró hacia su costado justo antes de que un anaquel cayera sobre la consola. Se levantó como pudo e intentó alcanzar de nuevo el timón, pero éste ya estaba lejos de ella.

El agua comenzó a caer en cascada por las puertas abiertas del puente y fue llenando poco a poco la timonera. Unos cuantos minutos después el _Cipactli_ se había volcado completamente y Abbey estaba parada en lo que era el techo del aquella sala, con el agua arriba de la cintura. La electricidad finalmente colapsó con un chispazo de los focos bajo el agua y el líquido llegó hasta la parte de arriba de la timonera. Justo antes de que todo el aire se agotara, Abbey tomó una gran bocanada y se sumergió en el agua.

Con los ojos cerrados y esperando lo peor, no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en su hermana. Las tardes en que iban a patinar sobre aquel lago congelado, pintado como un espejo de oro bajo la luz solar vespertina. Los inviernos cuando se celebraba la ceremonia de iniciación de los jóvenes al cumplir los dieciocho años y ella llevaba a Ivy a animar a los competidores en las peleas contra los Snarks del hielo. Todo cuanto había vivido con su hermana hasta ese sombrío día de enero cruzó por su mente. Podía oír la risa de Ivy como un eco en la distancia de sus recuerdos; en la inmensidad de su memoria.

Justo cuando su aire comenzaba a agotarse y su fin llegaba, una extraña burbuja se formó frente a su rostro y cubrió su nariz y su boca. Ella pudo abrir los labios y tomar aquella bocanada de aire fresco que parecía no acabarse nunca. Al paso de los minutos y aún con el _Cipactli _volcado completamente, una extraña silueta atravesó el muro del barco. Una mujer con faldas de agua, una cabeza de serpiente sobre su cabello, rayas verticales tatuadas en el rostro y ropa hecha con seres del mar se apareció ante ella.

— No temas, Luz del Norte. — le dijo la mujer con una enigmática voz.

— ¿Quién ser tú? — le preguntó Abbey con intriga.

— Mi nombre es Atlacamani: — le dijo — soy la señora de los mares y la patrona de este barco.

— Varia Kalisti[4] — susurró la joven haciéndole una reverencia. "Luz del Norte" era el nombre tribal que le habían asignado el día del _Bershkan_[5].

— Veo que conoces otro de mis nombres — le dijo la diosa.

— En qué puedo servir, _madrushka_[6] — le dijo Abbey con amabilidad y sumisión.

— Levanta la vista, Luz del Norte — le dijo la mujer del agua mientras le alzaba el rostro con su mano. — Aún no es tu turno. Todavía no es tiempo de que veas a tu hermana, pues antes debes concluir esta misión. No te aflijas más, mi dulce; volverás a tierra con tus amigos y familia. Lleva a esta nave a buen puerto, y cuando estés lista reapareceré para darte tu propia encomienda. Ve a casa, Luz del Norte.

Dicho esto, Abbey vio a la mujer desaparecer tan enigmáticamente como había llegado. El agua que llenaba el puente y todo el barco comenzó a drenarse. A pesar de estar parada en el techo, Abbey vio que el líquido descendía desde sus pies y hasta su cabeza, como si la gravedad se hubiese invertido. Cuando el puente del buque se vació completamente, ella se levantó de nuevo, esta vez apoyada en el suelo de la timonera, y miró por la ventana. Las torretas que ella había visto desprenderse del navío cuando éste se volcó y que habían caído al fondo del mar estaban de nuevo en su lugar. La superficie del agua estaba arriba del barco y unos cuantos peces pasaron frente a las ventanas del puente, ya sin las astillas de la explosión. Cuando sintió que una enorme fuerza levantaba al _Cipactli_ del fondo hacia la superficie, volvió rápidamente a la rueda del timón y se encontró con que las cabillas que ella había roto en su intento por corregir el rumbo de la embarcación estaban de nuevo en su lugar, intactas.

— Vamos _Cipactli_ — dijo ella al agarrarse de la rueda — llévanos hasta la victoria.

El gigantesco acorazado resurgió del agua como un tiburón atacando a su presa. La torre del puente apareció como la aleta dorsal de un escualo sobre el océano, seguida de todo el resto del barco. Las naves y aviones que estaban ese día en aquel lugar en medio del océano no podían creerlo: el acorazado que acababan de hundir había salido de nuevo de debajo del agua, indemne a pesar del fuego que había caído sobre él.

Justo al lado del _Cipactli_, el _Hellscream_ ya zozobraba debido al bombardeo masivo de la aviación de la Marina. Mick regresó de un salto a su acorazado luego de dejar la bomba flotando colgada de una boya junto al barco enemigo. El almirante cayó sobre cubierta y salió corriendo rápidamente mientras todas las torretas y las armas del estribor del _Cipactli_ giraban apuntando al barco cazador. Cuando él logró alcanzar la puerta de la superestructura, Abbey dio la orden desde el puente:

— ¡Fuego! — gritó ella.

Los nueve cañones de 460mm del acorazado, las armas más grandes que jamás nave alguna haya portado en la historia naval, dejaron ir su aliento infernal sobre el infortunado _Hellscream_. El fuego que salió de los cañones era tal que rozó la superficie del agua y levantó una nube de espuma y vapor. El mar se deformó y las ondas lanzaron una serie de olas que removieron a las demás naves. El resto de las armas del barco hicieron fuego un segundo después que los cañones principales, por lo que el _Hellscream_ recibió tantos impactos que se inclinó hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el _Cipactli._

El navío agonizante regresó a su posición original convertido en un infierno de fuego y metal. El barco comenzó a volcarse hacia su costado de babor, amenazando con golpear al acorazado en su caída.

— ¡Sácanos de aquí! — le gritó Mick a Abbey. — ¡Nos golpeará!

La chica pulsó el acelerador y comenzó a darle vueltas al timón para girar el barco a babor y evitar el golpe de la caída del enemigo. El acorazado entero se inclinó debido a la inercia y por solo un poco logró librarse del golpe del _Hellscream_ que en su caída amenazaba con arrastrarlo de nuevo al fondo. Finalmente el navío enemigo se volcó completamente mientras el fuego y los hombres de su interior se ahogaban en el Pacífico.

Mick llegó hasta el puente, tomó el radio y ordenó:

— ¡Quiero a todos los misiles de este barco en el aire! — Gritó — ¡Ninguno de estos hijos de puta saldrá flotando de aquí hoy!

Una erupción de misiles salió de los trescientos silos VLS[7] de la popa del _Cipactli_. Uno a uno los cohetes fueron cayendo sobre el resto de las naves cazadoras, derramando una apocalíptica tormenta sobre aquellas aguas. Los barcos explotaban como volcanes submarinos que salieran a la superficie. Fuego y granizo metálico ardiente cayeron sobre el mar mientras los misiles se abatían sobre los buques cazadores restantes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el averno desatado por el almirante se había acabado. No quedaba ni un solo barco cazador flotando sobre el horizonte; todos sucumbieron de una manera u otra. Los aviones regresaban a su base en el _Conde Dracula_ y algunos destructores buscaban a los sobrevivientes a aquella masacre. Los cazadores recogidos en el mar mostraban banderas blancas y pedían clemencia, pero como no eran militares de otra armada, sino criminales que se habían armado y atacado a una nación, se les juzgaría como tales en los tribunales de la OTT.

Para cuando el sol bajaba como un disco de cobre sobre el horizonte ya el _Cipactli_ y el resto de la flota navegaban rumbo a Cabo Calavera. La contienda y el fragor de la batalla habían desplazado a las flotas varias millas más al sur de donde todo había comenzado, por lo que el viaje a puerto tardaría más de lo previsto.

— Según nuestra posición… — le dijo Mick a Abbey cuando regresó a puente.

— Todos, sin excepción — le respondió ella, completando el lema del acorazado.

— Llévenos a casa, timonel Bominable. — le dijo Mick al fin.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-El RAM (siglas en inglés de **_**Rolling Airframe Missile**_**) es un sistema de misil antiaéreo guiado por infrarojos desarrollado en conjunto por EEUU y Alemania como un sistema de defensa antiaérea para barcos.**

**2.-El M-16 es un fusil de asalto automático calibre 5.56. Con una cadencia de 800 disparos por minuto y un alcance efectivo de 450 metros es una de las armas más usadas por las fuerzas armadas de todo el mundo. Desde su lanzamiento en 1957 se estima que su producción ha alcanzado los 8 millones de unidades.**

**3.-Un tacómetro es un instrumento que sirve para medir la velocidad a la que gira un motor, dada en revoluciones por minuto.**

**4.-**_**Varia Kalisti**_** es una deidad acuática de la cultura yeti. Es muy venerada debido a la relación de este pueblo con el agua y el hielo.**

**5.-El **_**Bershkan **_**es un festival de los pueblos yeti celebrado en el mes de diciembre, una semana antes de navidad. En él los jóvenes que cumplen dieciocho años se ponen a prueba en una serie de rituales para demostrar su valía y ser finalmente reconocidos como miembros de la sociedad yeti. Al final del festival se les asigna un nombre tribal.**

**6.-**_**Madrushka**_** es una palabra yeti que significa "madre adorada". Es usada en su cultura para referirse a mujeres ancianas, quienes son consideradas portadoras de gran conocimiento y sabiduría ancestral.**

**7º.-VLS son las siglas en inglés para **_**Sistema de Lanzamiento Vertical**_**. Se trata de un sistema de lanzamiento de misiles montado en barcos y submarinos que consiste en una serie de celdas que pueden almacenar uno o más misiles listos para ser lanzados desde la cubierta de la nave.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	24. Capítulo 18: Polvo y ecos

**Capítulo 18: Polvo y ecos.**

_Lo peor ha terminado, y podemos respirar de nuevo.  
__Quiero alzarte en lo alto, tú robaste mi dolor  
__Hay mucho que aprender, y nadie más para pelear.  
__Quiero alzarte en lo alto y robar tu dolor._

**Shaun Morgan.**

**Puerto Escorpión, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** El sol vespertino pinta con su luz todos los edificios del puerto, como queriendo atenuar el sufrimiento de aquellos que vieron a sus seres queridos marcharse a la guerra. La lluvia que hiciera llorar a las casas durante todo aquel día ha dejado de caer, pero en el corazón de Frankie aún continúa la precipitación.

"Si hubieran sido Draculaura o Spectra no estaría tan preocupada." Pensaba en voz alta mientras miraba la foto de Abbey en su teléfono celular "Una es inmortal y la otra ya está muerta; no podrían hacerles nada más. Pero Abbey… ella es mortal y… no quiero ni pensarlo. No es que no quiera a Lala y a Spectra, pues igual me preocuparía si hubiese sido una de ellas. Quién sabe que cosas serían capaces de hacerles esos Cazadores. Pero Abbey..." Tampoco podía dejar de leer una y otra vez la carta que su amiga le dejara antes de marcharse a su cita con el destino. "No debí haberla dejado sola" seguía diciéndose a sí misma "Si me hubiera quedado a dormir con ella la habría podido detener antes de que se fuera."

— No es tu culpa — le dijo Cupid mientras entraba a la habitación — Ella tomó una decisión y lo que suceda es su responsabilidad.

— Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que si me hubiese quedado con ella — le dijo Frankie — la habría podido detener.

Cupid se acercó y la abrazó. Podría no ser amor lo que había entre ellas dos, pero a veces la amistad era tanta o incluso más fuerte que aquel. La hija de Eros trataba de animar a su amiga cuando Dana entró a la habitación. Ella había ido a la base de la Marina a hablar con el oficial que se había quedado a cargo y tenía noticias de la batalla. Frankie se aproximó a ella mientras pensaba "Por favor Dana, dime que está bien" La otra chica la miró con ojos de preocupación, respiró profundamente para darse valor y finalmente le dijo, tomándola por los hombros:

— La batalla aún no termina, y hay malas noticias.

— ¿Qué pasó? — le dijo una Frankie desesperada por saber algo de su amiga.

— Hundieron al _Cipactli_ — le dijo Dana con labios temblorosos — Uno de los destructores recogió el bote salvavidas del acorazado, pero no saben nada de Abbey. Ni siquiera tienen reportes de si ella iba realmente en el barco o no, mi papá no dijo nada más.

Frankie se dejó caer sobre la cama como una estatua que se derrumba ante los embates de un terremoto. Todas sus amigas estaban ahí intentando animarla, mientras que Dana afuera analizaba la situación.

— Yo puedo ir a buscarla — dijo Spectra — Volando puedo llegar a donde sea.

— No sabes exactamente dónde están. — Le dijo Dana — La Marina nunca revela su posición. Y aunque la supieras ya es tarde. Pronto se podrá el sol y no podrás ver a dónde vas. Si te pierdes en el mar ahora tendríamos a dos personas a quienes buscar y créeme, estas aguas están más hechizadas que un bosque durante un aquelarre de luna llena.

— Pues algo tenemos que hacer — le dijo Spectra.

— Ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos — le dijo Dana — Tenemos suerte de que la Marina no haya presentado cargos aún, si no ahora mismo estaríamos en la cárcel del puerto por robarnos un barco. No podemos hacer nada más; debemos esperar.

Cerca de la medianoche una corbeta entró a puerto y atracó en uno de los muelles. El capitán bajó rápidamente, entró a la base de la MPTT y luego subió con unos de sus hombres hasta el castillo. Todos los monstruos estaban en la sala esperando noticias de la flota de combate.

— Buenas noches. — Dijo el oficial cuando llegó al castillo — Soy el capitán Ray Smith de la corbeta _Morgawr_[1]. El almirante ordena que todos preparen sus cosas y aborden el barco para regresar a Cabo Calavera.

— ¿Y la batalla? — Preguntó el Sr Stein — ¿Ya terminó?

— Sí señor, en este momento la flota va de regreso a Cabo Calavera.

— ¿Qué sabe sobre la señorita Abbey Bominable? — preguntó apresuradamente Frankie.

— ¿Quién? — dijo el oficial.

— Abbey, — repitió Frankie — Abbey Bominable. Se fue de polizón con ustedes en la mañana. Iba a bordo del _Cipactli_.

— Me temo que no sé de quién me está hablando, señorita — dijo el capitán.

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabe?! — Dijo Frankie con algo de desesperación — ¡Se coló a uno de sus barcos esta mañana!

— El almirante no mencionó ningún incidente de polizones en su nave. — Le explicó el capitán — Y ahora vámonos que se hace tarde.

— Capitán — dijo Dana — ¿qué pasó con el acorazado _Cipactli_? En la base me informaron que fue hundido en combate.

— No señorita — le respondió el oficial — El _Cipactli_ sigue flotando y va de regreso a Cabo Calavera junto con el resto de la flota.

Frankie pareció aliviarse un poco de la tensión. Si el acorazado seguía flotando probablemente su amiga aún estaría viva. La única manera de saberlo era regresando a la capital. Todos empacaron sus cosas, y comenzaron a decir adiós a su amiga pirata.

— Usted también señorita Dana — dijo el capitán cuando los vio despedirse — Su padre ordenó que fuera con el grupo a Cabo Calavera.

El grupo abordó la fragata _Morgawr_ y comenzó su travesía de regreso a la capital de Costas del Cráneo. Lo único en que podía pensar Frankie era en su amiga y todo aquello que habían pasado juntas. Aún les quedaban muchos años para compartir y no quería que todo terminara de esa manera. Abbey se había despedido de Frankie en la carta, pero ella no había tenido esa oportunidad, y aún no quería hacerlo.

**II**

Agarrada firmemente al timón del que ahora se atrevía a llamar "su acorazado", Abbey contemplaba la puesta de sol desde el puente del _Cipactli_. Nunca antes había estado tan agradecida de poder ver un atardecer. Luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado hoy, aquello le pareció el mejor calmante del mundo. Por esos instantes tuvo la impresión de estar en el navío más lujoso del orbe, pues el sol que se ponía justo detrás de la amura de babor pintaba todas las estructuras de un color dorado radiante.

— ¿Y bien señorita? — Le preguntó el almirante — ¿Cómo se siente después de esto?

— Aliviada — dijo ella — Creo que ahora mi hermana por fin poder descansar en paz, y yo ya no tengo que cargar con culpa.

— La gente siempre dice que la venganza nunca es buena — le dijo él — pero en ocasiones sólo así puedes liberarte de las culpas. — Luego esperó un momento y le señaló — Aún así, no vuelva a hacer algo como lo de hoy por desquite, o terminará corrompiendo su alma y entonces sí estará perdida.

— Ya no necesito más venganzas. — Dijo Abbey — Ésta ser la primera y la última.

— ¿Y qué impresión le deja la Marina? — continuó el almirante.

— Me quedaré aquí. — Le dijo ella — El mar comenzar a llamarme y yo no poderlo ignorar.

— Son buenas noticias — le dijo él — Al mundo le hacen falta más personas como usted.

La noche cayó y el mar se convirtió en un conglomerado de reflejos de plata que la luna derramaba sobre las aguas. El portaaviones y los demás barcos regresaban en formación a la capital luego de la batalla.

— Oiga almirante — le dijo Abbey mirando el nombre del navío y recordando las curiosas decoraciones que lo adornaban. — ¿por qué el barco llamarse _Cipactli_?

— Es parte de una leyenda — le dijo Mick — una de las más antiguas historias de mar que existen.

— Me gustan las historias largas — le dijo Abbey.

— Está bien: — comenzó a contar el almirante — En el despertar de los tiempos, cuando no existían ni el cielo ni la tierra había un solo mar primigenio en el que habitaba un enorme monstruo mitad cocodrilo y mitad pez. Estaba siempre hambriento y tenía dieciocho bocas en todo su cuerpo. Un día los dioses decidieron capturarlo para formar la tierra. Tezcatlipoca, el señor del espejo humeante, hundió su pie en el agua para usarlo como señuelo. Cuando el monstruo salió a morderlo, Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada, lo atrapó y entre los dos le dieron muerte. Con nueve de sus cuerpos formaron el cielo, y con los otros nueve formaron la tierra y el inframundo. Con dos árboles separaron a ambas regiones y entre ellas situaron a la vida del hombre. Los ojos del monstruo son los lagos y las lagunas, y sus fosas nasales son las cuevas y los volcanes. Pero había un precio que pagar: con tal de resarcir el daño que le hicieron al monstruo de la tierra, los hombres debían de actuar correctamente y ser siempre hermanos entre ellos. El nombre de este barco es para honrar la muerte del monstruo.

— Vaya, ser interesante. — Dijo la chica — Parecerse a los cuentos que mi madre contarme cuando era niña. ¿Y cuál es la historia de este barco?

— Eso es otro cuento de leyenda. — Le dijo Mick — Originalmente, este barco se llamaba _IJN Yamato_ y era un acorazado de la Armada Japonesa. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial yo era un espía ruso a bordo del barco, y me hundí junto con él cuando los americanos lo destruyeron en 1945. La diosa Atlacamani me salvó y me dijo que ella podía abogar ante mi padre para que me dejara volver a casa, pero que antes debía probar mi valor. Durante cincuenta años tuve que navegar sin rumbo por el Océano Pacífico, recogiendo todas las almas de los soldados caídos durante la Guerra. Cuando todo terminó, le entregué a la diosa las almas que había recogido y le dije que no quería volver con mi padre. Ella me dejó aquí con la misión de ayudarla a proteger al océano de la mano agresiva del hombre.

— Entonces ¿este barco ser de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? — le preguntó Abbey.

— Sí, — le dijo Mick— pero lo hemos modernizado. En 2000 entró al astillero. Le quitaron algunas de sus armas viejas y le instalaron nuevos sistemas de combate. La mayor remodelación fue la de la popa. Antes era una estructura redonda con un hangar y dos catapultas para lanzar aviones. Cuando estuvo en el astillero prácticamente derrumbamos todo; lo reconstruimos en una nueva popa tipo espejo, agregamos dos timones, reemplazamos las turbinas por unas más potentes y le instalamos un sistema de lanzamiento vertical con capacidad para trescientos misiles. También reemplazamos los remaches de las placas blindadas por uniones soldadas.

— ¿Trescientos misiles? — dijo ella sorprendida — Wow, sí que ser muchos.

— Es el barco más armado de toda la Marina — dijo el almirante con orgullo.

— Oiga — preguntó Abbey recordando los sucesos del hundimiento del acorazado — ¿Cómo dijo que llamarse la diosa que lo rescató?

— Atlacamani — respondió él — ¿por qué?

— Porque ella aparecer cuando el barco hundirse — le dijo Abbey — Yo estar en el puente, siguiendo su orden de no dejar la nave. Cuando todo se llenarse de agua ella apareció y me dijo que no moriría, que iba a regresar a puerto y que ella después volvería por mí para asignarme una misión.

El almirante sonrió y le dijo:

— Pues entonces prepárate Abbey. No sabría decirte exactamente qué es lo que la diosa le prepara a sus elegidos, pero seguramente es algo importante.

La muchacha sonrió complacida, aunque con cierta incertidumbre que qué sería aquello que la diosa le tendría dispuesto. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

— Oiga — dijo la joven yeti luego de unos minutos — ¿Los dibujos del barco tener alguna relación con leyenda?

— Sí — respondió el almirante refiriéndose a los tenues murales grises presentes en todo el buque — El monstruo que está pintado a todo lo largo del casco es precisamente el Cipactli. El resto son dioses y demás figuras de la mitología azteca. Atlacamani los trazó cuando sacó al barco del fondo.

Mick había solicitado a algunos de los destructores que enviaran a unos pocos hombres al _Cipactli_ para tener tripulación en caso de que algo sucediera. Unos minutos antes de las once de la noche, un cocinero subió a llevarles cena a él y su acompañante, quienes vigilaban el rumbo de la nave. Abbey, recordando de pronto que no había probado cosa alguna en todo el día desde que saliera del castillo, agradeció los alimentos de muy buena gana.

A las doce de la noche el _Cipactli_ y el resto de la flota llegaron a los muelles de Cabo Calavera. La ciudad y sus luces se miraban tan pacíficas que uno no podría imaginarse el caos que en ellas se desatara hasta hace escasas horas. Cuando la batalla terminó uno de los oficiales le había informado al almirante que el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército, conocidos como los "Ángeles del Infierno", había conseguido liberar a la asamblea y los secuestradores ahora estaban bajo arresto.

Abbey había dejado que Mick se encargara de la maniobra de atracar el barco al muelle. Una cosa era navegar en mar abierto, pero otra muy diferente era manejar entre los estrechos canales del puerto y ella no quería más problemas por ese día. El _Cipactli_ fue finalmente recibido por los amarradores y su tripulación bajó triunfante al muelle.

Abajo ya lo esperaban los demás capitanes y jefes de la flota que había combatido ese día. Mick le dijo a Abbey que tendrían una breve reunión en la capitanía de puerto y que luego la llevaría a su hotel. Durante treinta minutos los hombres discutieron sobre los resultados del combate, cuántos hombres se habían perdido en el mar y cuántas naves tendrían que ser reflotadas en los próximos meses. Abbey esperó afuera mirando las aguas de la bahía y los chorros de luz que la ciudad dejaba caer en ellas.

— Por fin, hermanita, — se dijo mientras sostenía el collar con forma de corazón que tenía la fotografía de la pequeña Ivy dentro — por fin podremos descansar las dos.

— ¿Lista para irnos? — le dijo Mick al salir de la reunión.

— Sí, — dijo ella — pero si no le importa, yo preferir quedarme en el barco con usted. En hotel no haber nadie y no querer quedarme sola luego de las cosas que vi hoy.

— Bien, si eso quiere, volvamos al _Cipactli_ — le dijo él un tanto sorprendido.

Cuando llegaron al acorazado ya eran la una y media de la mañana. Abbey miró esta vez con más familiaridad los pasillos iluminados con luz negra que surcaban todo el barco. El almirante la llevó hasta uno de los camarotes y la dejó descansar. Mick se retiró al suyo de junto al puente, se sentó en el escritorio y a la luz de una vela comenzó a escribir un informe de cómo Abbey se había comportado durante aquella contienda. Sabía que probablemente el alto mando no estaría contento con su decisión de dejarla en el barco y exponerla al fragor del combate; pero estaba seguro de que cuando se enteraran del gran valor y heroísmo que la muchacha había demostrado durante el enfrentamiento, no dudarían en entregarle una condecoración.

Cuando ya casi había terminado el informe, una mano tocó a su puerta. Él abrió y se encontró con Abbey aún despierta.

— ¿Pasa algo, señorita? — le preguntó él.

— Yo no poder dormir — dijo ella — No dejar de escuchar ruidos de armas y todo lo demás.

— No se preocupe — le dijo él — A todos le pasa lo mismo en su bautismo de fuego: su primera vez en combate. Venga, tengo algo que puede ayudarle.

El almirante la llevó hasta el comedor y la dejó afuera de la barra. Ella lo escuchó removiendo trastes y cosas adentro de la cocina y luego de unos minutos apareció con un par de tazas humeantes.

— Le quitará la tristeza y la tensión — le dijo el almirante mientras le daba una taza.

— Gracias — dijo ella probando la bebida — ¿Qué es?

— Hierba de la luna, — aclaró él — una antigua receta marina. Lo tomamos después del combate, para ayudarnos a calmar los nervios.

Los dos dejaron atrás la cocina y regresaron a sus camarotes. Mick no se dio cuenta de que Abbey lo había seguido hasta el suyo.

"_Boom-boom"_

— ¿Qué ser ese sonido? — le preguntó ella. — Yo escucharlo desde que subir al barco luego de bombardeos.

"_Boom-boom"_

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó él, mirándola con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que lo había seguido.

"_Boom-boom"_

— Ese latido, ¿Qué ser?

"_Boom-boom"_

— Es el corazón de la nave: — dijo el almirante con un suspiro — mí corazón.

— ¿Qué pasarle? — preguntó Abbey con curiosidad.

— Bien, como usted ya forma parte de esta nave, le confiaré el secreto. — le dijo él mirando su reloj de bolsillo con algo de nostalgia — Cuando mi padre me expulsó del Mictlán debido a lo que hice, quería asegurarse de que este mundo fuera una cárcel y no un paraíso para mí. Quería estar seguro de que no cometería otra vez el mismo error; así que antes de dejarme ir, tomó un cuchillo, me abrió el pecho y me arrancó la mitad de mi corazón.

Mick entonces abrió su chaqueta, levantó su camisa y le mostró su reloj-corazón a la muchacha. Ella alcanzó a notar que las cicatrices brillaban con la luz negra, dándole un aspecto aterrador y trágico a todo aquello.

— No se equivocó — dijo Mick volviendo a cubrirse — Con un corazón partido a la mitad el mundo sí que ha sido una cárcel. Ni siquiera la mejor compañía que el dinero pueda pagar, ni los manjares más suculentos, ni la opulencia más costosa han logrado llenar el vacío que mi padre me dejó.

— Nunca ha podido amar a nadie, ¿verdad? — le preguntó ella, comprendiendo un poco su dolor.

— No — le dijo él — Cuando la diosa me encomendó el barco, encerró esa mitad de corazón aquí. Él nos da energía y nos impulsa, pero también nos condena a estar siempre atados a la nave. No puedo dejarla sola durante mucho tiempo porque comienzo a extrañarla.

— Seguro Cupid tener una solución — le dijo Abbey — Su padre ser dios del amor. Si alguien poder hacer algo, ser ella.

— No lo creo. — Dijo él — Lo he intentado por siglos y no puedo.

Mick dejó la conversación hasta ahí y continuó escribiendo su informe acerca de la batalla. Terminó cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero cuando quiso irse a dormir se encontró con Abbey descansando plácidamente sobre la cama. Resolvió dejarla ahí e irse al camarote de al lado.

— Buenas noches, señorita Abbey.

**III**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Abbey despertó se encontró con una pequeña nota del almirante que le decía que fuera al puente en cuanto se levantara. Ella se puso rápidamente el mismo uniforme de la Marina que usara el día anterior para la batalla y acudió rápidamente al puente. Cuando llegó el almirante miraba por las ventanas a los otros barcos que estaban en el puerto.

— Buenos días señorita Abbey — le dijo cuando ella entró.

— Buenos días almirante. — le dijo ella.

— Son las nueve y media de la mañana — le indicó Mick con su reloj de bolsillo — A las once llega la fragata que envié a que recogiera a mi hermana y a sus monstruoamigos. Atracará en el muelle no. 2. Prepárese porque iremos a algún lugar para desayunar.

— Bien, — dijo ella — yo estar lista pronto.

Abbey se retiró al camarote que le había asignado el almirante durante la noche y ahí encontró la mochila con la que llegara al acorazado el día anterior. Se dio una ducha y al salir iba a ponerse un cambio de ropa que traía en su mochila, pero resolvió mejor continuar con el uniforme de la Marina. Al ponérselo vio que estaba algo sucio por la batalla del día pasado, por lo que tomó uno limpio de los que había en el armario del camarote y regresó a puente.

— ¿Segura que quiere ponerse eso? — le preguntó Mick al verla con los pantalones de asalto, las botas militares, la guerrera de camuflaje y la gorra tableada.

— Si usted me lo permite almirante.

— De acuerdo — dijo él — Vámonos ya.

Ambos tomaron el desayuno en un pequeño restaurant del malecón, el único abierto ese día. El lugar parecía tranquilo a esa hora; sólo algunos pescadores contaban historias de lo cerca que algunos de ellos habían estado del combate y de lo fuerte que se escuchaban las explosiones y los cañonazos en medio del mar. Abbey probaba un poco del almuerzo que Mick le invitara mientras miraba por la ventana las calmas aguas de la bahía.

La comida terminó y ambos se dirigieron al muelle no. 2, junto al atracadero donde estaba el _Cipactli_. Una corbeta apenas acababa de ser amarrada por los aparejadores y Abbey divisó una silueta familiar que al bajarse del barco comenzó a correr directamente hacia el acorazado que aún enarbolaba la bandera pirata del día anterior. La chica corrió al encuentro de aquella silueta tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

— ¡Frankie! — gritó ella mientras corría.

— ¡Abbey! — respondió la otra acelerando el paso. Reconocería esa voz y esa silueta en cualquier lugar del mundo, aún cuando estuviera enfundada en un uniforme de la Marina.

Las dos chicas se encontraron justo a un lado de la popa del _Cipactli_. Chocaron como un par de partículas que se fusionan para dar origen a un nuevo elemento, abrazándose tan fuerte que parecían querer fundirse una adentro de la otra. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos como si éstos estuvieran también derritiéndose. Las gotas formaron un glaciar en el rostro de Abbey, pero sus sentimientos esta vez no dejaron de fluir. Aún cuando no fuera a través de las palabras, Frankie podía sentir en aquel abrazo lo mucho que su amiga la había extrañado durante aquellos difíciles momentos, y lo feliz que ella estaba de volverla a ver.

— Creí que jamás volvería a verte — le susurró Frankie al oído con una voz temblorosa.

— ¿Tú creer que te ser tan fácil deshacerse de mí? — le preguntó Abbey a ella, sin soltarla.

— Es que nos llegaron noticias de que habían hundido al _Cipactli_ y no pude dejar de pensar en lo peor. — Le explicó Frankie — Cuando el capitán llegó a recogernos nos dijeron que el barco estaba bien pero que no sabían nada de ti.

— El almirante no avisar a nadie que yo ir a bordo — le dijo su amiga de las nieves — para que no hubiera problemas. Por eso ellos no decirte nada.

— Estuve tan angustiada… tuve tanto miedo.

— Ya, tranquila. — le dijo Abbey sin soltarla de aquel abrazo — Ya pasó todo. Ya terminó lo peor.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de un abrazo colectivo. Una a una las amigas de Abbey iban juntándose alrededor de las dos chicas para demostrarle cuánto la habían extrañado y lo mucho que se habían preocupado por ella. Diez minutos después ambas se separaron, pero Abbey continuó recibiendo abrazos de las demás e incluso algunas felicitaciones mientras el almirante contaba la historia de cómo ella había logrado hundir al barco más grande de toda la flota de los Cazadores.

El último en la fila de felicitaciones fue Heath. Se encontraron de pronto parados uno frente al otro; él mirándola con un cierto aire de nostalgia. No sabía si ella accedería a darle también a él un abrazo como a todos los demás. Abbey al fin abrió sus brazos y le dijo:

— Adelante, hazlo. — se apiadó ella.

Heath se aproximó y la rodeó casi con el mismo cariño con el que alguna vez lo hiciera. Él sabía que debió haberse esforzado más en aquellos últimos días de su relación, y aunque ahora había intentado salvarla, no sabía si aquello lo reivindicaría con ella.

— Yo también estuve muy preocupado por ti. — le dijo al oído sin querer que aquello terminara — Mientras estuviste lejos no pude dejar de pensar en el pasado que compartimos y las cosas que vivimos. Me arriesgué con los demás para correr a salvarte, pero no pude llegar a ti. Necesitaba tanto volver a verte que no me importaron las consecuencias de lo que hice. Quería verte sólo una vez más…

— Detente ahí — le dijo ella fríamente mientras lo soltaba — Si tú creer que esto hacerme cambiar de decisión y volver a unirnos, mejor dejarlo ahí y no sigas más. Tu y yo compartir un pasado. Sí. Pero yo no querer volver ahí. Los dos cometer errores, convertirnos en verdaderos monstros y hacernos mucho daño, y yo no querer volver a eso. No importarme cuánto tú me digas que vas a cambiar; sé que no ser verdad porque gente nunca cambiar. Detente ahí, por favor.

Heath la miró decepcionado. Era como vivir su rompimiento por segunda vez, y lo peor es que ella tenía razón. Unos meses después de que ellos terminaron él intentó olvidarla yéndose con otra chica, pero las cosas terminaron igual. Tal vez debía hacerle caso y dejarla ir. Continuar también él su camino. La miró alejarse con el resto de la tropa de Monster High, quedándose solo en el muelle. Unos minutos después, corrió hasta alcanzarlos y los siguió en silencio durante el resto del trayecto al hotel.

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-La corbeta **_**MS Morgawr**_** perteneciente a la **_**clase Tzitzimime**_** de la MPTT basa su diseño en los patrulleros de la Armada de México **_**clase Durango**_**. El barco tiene 81m de eslora, 10 de manga y pesa 1500 toneladas métricas.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**


	25. Capítulo 19: Medalla de honor

**Capítulo 19: Medalla de honor.**

_Llameante estrella de fuego, brilla en el cielo  
por las vidas de grandes hombres que están a tu lado.  
Cuando la noche caiga nosotros cabalgaremos.  
Ningún alma perdida vivirá por_ siempre.  
**ZP Theart**

**Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo. **Han pasado tres días desde que los cañones y las bombas hicieran estremecer las olas frente a Cabo Calavera. Hoy, en el penúltimo día de su estadía en esta ciudad costera, las chicas y chicos de Monster High se prepararan para asistir a una importante ceremonia cívico-militar en el Castillo Rojo. Abbey y sus amigas se arreglan en el hotel, cada una luciendo sus mejores galas para un evento tan importante. La Sra. Wolf entra velozmente a la habitación a apresurar a las jóvenes; el autobús ya esta esperándolas y no deben llegar tarde a la cita.

— ¡Vámonos que se hace tarde! — les dice ella.

— ¡Ya vamos! — Le dice Frankie — Sólo falta Abbey.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está? — Pregunta Draculaura — se está tardando y ya casi es hora.

— Aquí estoy — dice Abbey saliendo de su habitación.

— Wow. Es hermoso — dice Clawdeen al ver su vestido.

Abbey lleva un vestido tradicional de la cultura yeti. Un par de botas de pieles de yak blancas y adornadas con hilos multicolores calzan sus pies. Los calentadores, también de piel de yak, abrazan sus pantorrillas y una falda azul añil con motivos rojos y pequeños holanes en el borde se ciñe a su cintura y baja más allá de sus rodillas. Lleva también un cinturón de piel blanca bordada con hilos de colores y un cuchillo enfundado en cuero. La blusa va a juego con la falda, del mismo color y con bordados de figuras de dioses del hielo y las montañas. Un chal de lana tejida y bordada con distintos dibujos de la cultura yeti cubre sus hombros y un ushanka[1] blanco de la marina rusa remata su cabeza. Un par de aretes con forma de copos de nieve cuelgan de sus orejas y el cristal de crionita ocupa su respectivo lugar en el cuello.

— ¡Te ves increíble! — le dice Frankie al mirarla.

— Ser el vestido tradicional de mi aldea — le explica Abbey — Nosotras usarlo en fiestas importantes como el Bershkan.

— Vámonos ya — les dijo Cleo.

Las chicas subieron al autobús y partieron hacia el castillo sobre la colina. Todos los buques que habían logrado sobrevivir a la batalla estaban amarrados en los atracaderos o fondeados en la bahía. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron a la ciudadela. La ceremonia se celebraría en el patio principal, que había sido acondicionado para ello con sillas, toldos y un estrado para el presídium. Uno de los marineros que habían sido asignados a tal acto condujo a todo el grupo hasta el lugar en donde se ubicarían. Los hombres iban de un lado a otro en sus uniformes de gala blancos y poco a poco las tropas y el resto de los invitados a tal ceremonia iban reuniéndose en el jardín central del castillo.

Justo a las seis de la tarde con treinta minutos, el comandante de la MPTT, gran almirante John Cook, dio inicio a la ceremonia.

— Buenas tardes honorables miembros del presídium, tropas y personal civil que el día de hoy nos acompañan — Comenzó el oficial — Es para mí y para todos nosotros un gran honor reunirnos este día para celebrar el triunfo indiscutible de nuestras fuerzas armadas sobre los enemigos de la libertad, la igualdad y la fraternidad que el Tratado de Transilvania procura entre monstruos y humanos. Esta victoria no es más que otra muestra del gran esfuerzo que nuestras tropas hacen día a día para asegurar los derechos de todas las especies monstruosas del mundo. Este día será recordado en los anales de la historia universal como aquel en el que monstruos y humanos dimos un paso más en el camino hacia una sociedad más justa para todos. Invito a todos los presentes a ponerse de pie y descubrirse la cabeza para llevar a cabo la respectiva ceremonia de honor a nuestra insignia.

Todos los ahí presentes se levantaron y se pusieron en firmes dispuestos a entonar el himno de Costas del Cráneo, que es también el de la OTT. Ninguno de los monstruoamigos conocía la letra, pero guardaron el respeto que debían durante la ceremonia. Abbey prestó mucha atención a la lírica del himno, tratando de recordarla y guardarla en su corazón como un valioso tesoro.

La banda orquestal de la Marina ejecutaba la música y sus instrumentos de viento resonaban por todo el recinto como un canto glorioso a todos aquellos que habían luchado por la equidad y la libertad de los monstruos en el mundo. El himno terminó justo cuando la bandera negra de Costas del Cráneo, con la silueta de la isla de la muerte y una calavera en el centro, ondeaba en lo alto del asta del castillo y en todos los barcos de la marina que descansaban abajo en el puerto.

— Pero hay también muchas pérdidas que lamentar. — Dijo el contraalmirante Jones, quien tomó el micrófono cuando el himno terminó — Aquellos caídos en batalla serán recordados por su heroica epopeya en la memoria de las generaciones futuras y tendrán un lugar irremplazable en el santuario de la inmortalidad. Por ellos, y por las víctimas del cobarde atentado al pueblo de Cabo Tormenta, solicito un minuto de silencio a todos los presentes.

El mutismo que en ese momento inundó el gran patio central del castillo cayó como una ola dentro de una cueva marina. Ni siquiera el barullo de la ciudad llegaba hasta allá. Las chicas y chicos de Monster High callaron por un minuto, acompañando a Abbey en su propia pérdida. Cuando el tiempo se terminó, el almirante Mick tomó el micrófono y anunció:

— A continuación, como una ofrenda de honor a la lealtad, la 5a compañía de fusileros paracaidistas del 13er batallón de infantería, en coordinación con el acorazado _Cipactli_, ejecutarán una salva de honor.

El almirante se acercó a los soldados que estaban formados a un costado del patio, desenfundó su espada y saludó al capitán comandante de la compañía. Los dos oficiales se colocaron al lado de la formación y los soldados se prepararon para disparar.

— ¡Fuego! — ordenó el capitán de la compañía.

Abajo, en medio de la bahía, el _Cipactli_ hizo detonar los tres cañones de su torreta no 1.

— ¡Fuego! — ordenó de nuevo el capitán.

Un segundo disparo retumbó potentemente por todo el patio. La segunda torreta del acorazado hizo fuego abajo en la bahía.

— ¡Fuego! — se ordenó por tercera vez.

La tercera torreta del _Cipactli_ disparó y el estallido resonó por toda la ensenada de Cabo Calavera. Al terminar la salva de honor Mick regresó a su puesto en la mesa del presídium. El conde Dracula, presente en la ceremonia, se levantó hacia el micrófono y comenzó:

— Honor a quien honor merece. — Dijo el conde con solemnidad — El día de hoy estamos aquí no solo para recordar a aquellos que dieron sus vidas en nombre de la libertad y la igualdad para todos los seres racionales y sensibles de este mundo. Estamos también para honrar a aquellos que con valentía y heroísmo defendieron nuestros derechos frente a quienes osaron quebrantar la paz por la que tanto hemos luchado.

Un cadete de la Escuela Naval Militar se acercó al conde con una pequeña caja que al parecer contenía algo importante. El conde tomó una medalla de dentro de la caja de madera y se giró hacia el almirante Mick, quien ya lo esperaba de pie. El almirante lo saludó con su espada desenfundada, y el conde comenzó su discurso:

— Almirante Mick Thlan: — dijo con grandilocuencia — la medalla de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad se concede por actos de valentía e intrepidez, con riesgo de la propia vida, más allá de la llamada del deber, estando en combate contra un enemigo de la Comunidad Monstruosa Internacional. Para un soldado de las Fuerzas Armadas de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania no puede haber una distinción mayor.

El conde le colocó la medalla en el pecho al almirante y éste lo saludó alzando su espada. La medalla consistía en una estrella de cinco brazos y diez puntas, teniendo cada brazo la forma de una flecha que apuntara hacia el centro de la estrella. Los rayos del astro eran rojos y en cada una de sus puntas había una perla blanca. Entre los brazos había ramas de laurel y arriba de la estrella estaba un murciélago que sostenía un ancla marina. En el centro de la estrella estaba también la figura de un murciélago grabada en altorrelieve en el oro que conformaba toda la condecoración. Luego de recibir la medalla, Mick tomó esta vez el micrófono y continuó con la ceremonia.

— Pero un héroe no es sólo aquel que blande una espada, empuña un arma o dispara un cañón. — Dijo Mick mirando a los chicos y chicas de Monster High y a los padres de familia que estaban presentes ese día. — Un héroe es aquel que permanece de pie hasta el último minuto, y hace lo correcto sin importar lo adversas que sean las circunstancias que le rodean, permaneciendo al frente de cualquier batalla hasta su último aliento.

Un cadete se acercó a Abbey y le indicó que ya era su turno. La chica se levantó con orgullo y caminó hasta el estrado con gallardía y determinación.

— Abigail Bominable: — dijo Mick mientras sostenía una medalla en su mano — la Cruz de la Orden de la Sangre se concede a aquellos héroes civiles que desempeñen los más altos y puros valores de la tradición militar en tiempos de guerra y paz; aún estando fuera de las filas de las fuerzas armadas. Para un ciudadano de la Comunidad Monstruosa Internacional, es uno de los más grandes honores a que se puede aspirar.

El almirante le entregó la medalla a la muchacha y ella la prendió en su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón. Aquella medalla no era solo para ella, era también para su hermana y para su pueblo, quienes le habían dado el coraje necesario para librar aquel combate. Abbey bajó del estrado y recibió un cálido abrazo de parte de sus amigas, que la esperaban abajo.

Pero había otra medalla más en la lista de condecoraciones de aquel día. El Sr Stein subió al estrado y saludó a Mick mientras éste le entregaba otra condecoración como la de Abbey. Su esposa y su hija lo miraban con orgullo desde abajo y lo saludaron cuando recibió la Cruz.

— Felicidades ingeniero — dijo Mick.

— Gracias almirante.

El Sr Stein bajó del estrado y se reunió de nuevo con Frankie y con Viveka. Ambas le dieron una felicitación y volvieron a sus lugares. Un grupo de cadetes de la escuela naval entró y se formó justo delante de los chicos de Monster High.

— De la misma manera — dijo el almirante — Se entrega la Estrella al Valor Civil a cada uno de los monstruos que defendieron con valentía a la ciudad de Puerto Escorpión del ataque de los Cazadores.

Conforme los cadetes iban entregando las medallas a los chicos, el almirante iba pasando la lista:

— Dana Jones, Francesca Stein, Venus McFlytrap, Lagoona Blue, Operetta Leroux, Spectra Vondergeist, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, James Warren, Heath Burns, Jackson Jekyll, Deuce Gorgon, Ronald Reynolds, Maurice Deadovitch, Ada Zimmer, Clawdeen Wolf, Ghoulia Yelps, Laura Dracula y Cleopatra de Nile.

Al caer ya la tarde la ceremonia terminó y los monstruos se quedaron a contemplar la puesta de sol desde el alcázar del castillo. Todas las chicas querían ver la medalla de Abbey, así que ella accedió a mostrárselas junto con el reconocimiento enmarcado que le dieron con el galardón.

Clawdeen la miraba atentamente junto con Cleo. El oro del que estaba hecha llamaba la atención de ambas chicas, a la vez que les despertaba una ligera envidia. Se trataba de una cruz de malta con láminas de rubí rojo incrustadas en cada brazo. En las aristas tenía perlas y entre los brazos había ramas de laurel. El brazo superior estaba coronado por un murciélago y en el centro de la cruz había un círculo dorado que en su interior tenía una piedra de rubí con la forma de una gota de sangre. "Valor" se leía dentro del redondel.

— Es magnífica. — Le dijo Frankie mientras la miraba — Te mereces eso y más.

— Gracias — le dijo Abbey.

— Oiga, — le dijo Clawdeen al almirante — si el _Cipactli_ es tan poderoso como usted dice ¿cómo es que lograron hundirlo?

— Oye, — le dijo él — fueron once torpedos y ocho bombas ¿acaso tu casa resiste eso? Es tan hundible como el Titanic, pero es completamente indestructible.

— ¡Estas fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida! — Le dijo Spectra a Operetta — ¡Tengo ya la historia más grande que jamás haya publicado!

— Cuéntele al mundo del heroísmo del que fuimos testigos y partícipes — le dijo el contraalmirante Jones.

— Felicidades, marinera de agua dulce. — le dijo Dana a Abbey, dándole un cálido abrazo.

— Gracias — respondió la yeti con una sonrisa.

— ¡Adiós chicos! — les dijo Dana antes de dejar el castillo. — ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Adiós Dana! — Dijeron a coro — ¡y gracias por todo!

— ¡A ustedes también! — Contestó ella — ¡Son la mejor tripulación con la que haya navegado!

La chica pirata se retiró del castillo y volvió al _Holandés Errante_ con su padre.

— Aún debemos hablar de lo que hiciste con el _Cirein-cròin _ ¿eh? — le dijo Jones a su hija mientras se retiraban.

— ¡Pero si recibí una Estrella! — le dijo ella como tratando de evitar el regaño.

— Hablaremos cuando lleguemos al barco jovencita. — le dijo él.

— ¡Papá!

Abbey los vio alejarse por la calle y luego miró de nuevo al horizonte. El dorado del sol bañaba toda la ciudad y la hacía resplandecer como un tesoro: un tesoro que ella había ayudado a proteger.

— ¿Y bien? — le dijo Mick acercándosele — ¿Ya tomó su decisión?

— Sabe, almirante, — le dijo ella con un suspiro — yo pensar bien lo que suceder los últimos días y creo que necesitar algo más de tiempo para elegir mi camino. Hay momentos en los que yo pensaba que muerte de mi hermana ser la única causa por la que yo querer entrar a la Marina, y ahora que eso ya acabó… no lo sé.

— Tome todo el tiempo que necesite, timonel; — le aconsejó Mick — aunque si me lo permite: a la marina le hacen falta monstruos como usted. Realmente me gustaría un día verla en un barco a su mando hacerse a la mar.

Abbey seguía sin despegar la vista del horizonte. Veía al _Cipactli_ descansar plácidamente amarrado a las aguas de la ensenada. Entonces, como un recordatorio o un indicio del destino, volvió a sonar en sus oídos el latido del corazón de aquel barco que ahora era como un ángel de acero para ella.

"_Boom-boom"_

— ¿Sabe qué? — Dijo ella volteando a ver a Mick — ¡Olvídelo, yo enlistarme hoy mismo!

El almirante la miró con una sonrisa, la saludó militarmente y le dijo:

— Según nuestra posición…

Abbey completó la frase y respondió el saludo:

— ¡Todos, sin excepción!

**Notas del autor:**

**1.- Un **_**Ushanka**_** es un sombrero de orejeras flexibles, hecho de piel y altamente relacionado con el folclor ruso.**

**2.-Si el lector desea ver una imagen de las medallas puede visitar mi perfil y usar los hipervínculos que aparecen en la sección "Galería de imágenes".**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**

**¡Hey! ¡Esperen, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! A continuación están el Epílogo y los agradecimientos especiales.**


	26. Epílogo: Devenir

**Epílogo: Devenir.**

_Me siento y espero.  
__¿Acaso un ángel contempla mi destino?  
__¿Y saben ellos  
__Los lugares a los que vamos  
__Cuando somos grises y viejos?_

**Robbie Williams**

En los meses y años que siguieron a los acontecimientos de que se recordarían como la Batalla de Costas del Cráneo, el tiempo siguió corriendo y corriendo en las vidas de nuestros muchachos.

La OTT inició las investigaciones justo el día en que condecoraron a Abbey. Las empresas de defensa que vendieron las armas y los materiales de guerra a los Cazadores fueron gravemente sancionadas por los tribunales de la ONU y la OTT. La MPTT, en conjunto con armadas de todo el mundo, emprendió una ardua investigación para encontrar los sitios en donde habían sido construidos los barcos que atacaron a Costas del Cráneo. Se descubrieron astilleros clandestinos alrededor de todo el mundo: en el Ártico, la Antártida, el Cuerno de África, algunos países árabes, la Amazonia y algunas naciones asiáticas. Los astilleros fueron desmantelados y destruidos. En ellos se encontraron más naves a la mitad de su proceso de blindaje y preparación para el combate. Los Tritones de la Armada bajaron hasta los pecios de los barcos cazadores hundidos durante el enfrentamiento y realizaron los peritajes correspondientes. Se determinó que los navíos eran barcos pesqueros y mercantes a los que se les había modificado con placas de acero y armas para hacerlos medianamente aptos para la lucha, cosa que al final resultó poco eficaz contra la artillería de la MPTT. Con la muerte de Abraham Van Hellscream en la batalla y la guerra que las FPTT le declararon a los Cazadores, la organización terrorista finalmente se disolvió completamente luego de seis años de enfrentamientos en diversas partes del mundo. Distintos gobiernos aceptaron cooperar con la OTT para llevar a cabo la limpieza y restablecer la paz para monstruos y humanos.

En cuanto a nuestros héroes. Bueno, Cleo estudió la Licenciatura en Diseño en la UCC. No obstante, su padre la encaminó en el mundo de la política al darle un cargo menor dentro de la OTT. Poco a poco ha ido subiendo escalafones y se perfila como una de las figuras más influyentes dentro de la Organización y probable sucesora de su padre en el cargo de Secretario General Africano.

Frankie y Ghoulia estudiaron en la Escuela de Ciencias Exactas e Ingenierías de la UCC. Frankie se graduó como Ingeniera Eléctrica, mientras que Ghoulia se especializó en Química. Como proyecto de tesis ambas presentaron un prototipo de bio-acumulador que basaba su diseño en la manera en que el cuerpo de Frankie conservaba y generaba electricidad. El concepto fue tan novedoso que la Universidad les entregó el Premio Científico a la Juventud y obtuvieron un incentivo económico para comenzar la producción de su modelo. Con el tremendo éxito que lograron en el mercado de la electrónica ambas fundaron la empresa Stein & Yelps Co, dedicada a la fabricación de baterías y productos para la industria eléctrica, con orientaciones ecológicas. Ya que Slow Moe había egresado de la Licenciatura en Administración, fue él quien les ayudó a fundar su empresa y las asesoró sobre las cuestiones económicas de un negocio en ascenso.

Respecto a Clawdeen y Draculaura: ellas terminaron su Licenciatura en Diseño junto con Cleo. No obstante, a diferencia de su amiga egipcia, ellas sí ejercieron su profesión y crearon la prestigiosa casa de modas Vampire & Wolf Co dedicada exclusivamente a la ropa y accesorios para el público monstruoso tanto masculino como femenino, de todas las especies.

La vampiresa incursionó también en el mundo de las letras. Ha escrito varias novelas y libros de cuentos que le han valido cierto reconocimiento en distintos círculos literarios. Ha recibido algunos premios y galardones en ferias de literatura de alrededor del mundo.

Howleen concluyó sus estudios de preparatoria pero tuvo dificultades para resolver qué hacer después. Finalmente decidió formar una banda de rock punk. Un día un productor los escuchó tocando en una fiesta y decidió contratarlos. Han editado dos álbumes de estudio y llevan tres giras mundiales, la primera como apoyo para la banda de Operetta.

Lagoona estudió Biología Marina y Oceanografía en la UCC, graduándose con la especialidad de Biología de la Conservación. Al egresar fue contratada por la División de Investigación y Conservación Ambiental de la OTT. Desde entonces pasó a formar parte de la tripulación del buque de exploración oceánica _MS Poseidón_, que surca los mares del mundo haciendo investigaciones de biología y criptozoología marina. Gil, por su parte, siguió a Lagoona en la carrera de Biología, pero él se especializó en aguas interiores e Hidrometeorología. Trabaja para el Instituto de Investigación Meteorológica de la UCC, no obstante también es parte de la tripulación del _Poseidón_.

Operetta, por otro lado, estudió Canto Clásico en el Conservatorio Nacional de Costas del Cráneo y se unió a la Orquesta Sinfónica Nacional del Protectorado luego de graduarse. Desde entonces ha participado en giras y conciertos en distintos escenarios alrededor de todo el mundo, tanto con la orquesta como con su banda de jazz-rock-metal fusión: "Odd Opry Orchestra". Con éstos últimos ha lanzado cuatro álbumes de estudio y un DVD.

Rochelle regresó a su natal Francia para estudiar Arquitectura en la prestigiosa Universidad de La Sorbona. Luego de graduarse regresó a Costas del Cráneo para participar en la construcción del Gran Estadio Muertacular, previsto para los primeros Juegos Olímpicos a realizarse en el Protectorado.

Robecca concluyó la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica en la UCC. Trabajó por un tiempo como oficial de sala de máquinas para un barco de la Monster Cruise Line antes de fundar su propia marca de relojes: Steam Time Co.

Venus estudió Botánica en la UCC y obtuvo un posgrado en Criptobotánica. Entró a trabajar a una empresa dedicada al cultivo y conservación de plantas monstruo. Sus investigaciones acerca del papel de éstas en los ecosistemas le han valido un gran prestigio en el ámbito científico internacional.

Spectra cursó la Licenciatura en Periodismo y Comunicación, graduándose con honores de la AMU. Trabajó para una agencia de noticias estadounidense durante tres años antes de decidirse a cursar Criminología. Para ello se enlistó en las FPTT y solicitó su ingreso a la Academia de Investigación Criminalística y Forense de la OTT. Concluyó sus estudios y se convirtió en agente de la División para la Investigación de Delitos Paranormales de las FPTT, creada luego de los atentados en Cabo Tormenta.

Clawd logró entrar a la Selección Universitaria de Baloncesto luego de las pruebas y fue becado para la carrera de Cultura Física y Deporte. Consiguió un contrato con un equipo profesional de Costas del Cráneo y actualmente juega en la Selección Nacional del Protectorado.

Jackson se graduó como Ingeniero en Electrónica y Comunicaciones de la Universidad de Oregon. Junto con Holt Hyde desarrolló una firma de equipos de audio profesional que pronto ganaron prestigio con DJ's de todo el mundo. Una de sus innovaciones más importantes es el micrófono anti-hipnótico de alta fidelidad que Operetta usa en todas sus presentaciones en vivo.

CA Cupid y Micka estuvieron juntas en la Escuela de Medicina y Ciencias de la Salud de la UCC. Cupid estudió Psiquiatría y Micka se dedicó a la Psicología. Actualmente realizan investigaciones acerca de cómo es que el amor surge entre monstruos de distintas especies, además de buscar una manera de devolverle el corazón al hermano de la chica azteca.

Deuce encontró su verdadera vocación a bordo de aquel crucero. Ese mismo año se enlistó en el Ejército de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania, inscribiéndose en el Colegio Militar. Se convirtió en teniente y sus valerosas acciones durante las múltiples persecuciones a los Cazadores le valieron unas cuantas medallas y el ingreso en el prestigioso Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Actualmente su unidad realiza procedimientos antiterroristas en distintas naciones del mundo.

Heath Burns pudo finalmente curarse de la pérdida de Abbey y continuar su camino. Abrió un taller de fundiciones de bronce y hierro en Cabo Calavera y logró prosperar con la clientela que pronto ganó debido a su gran carisma. Llegó a ser uno de los más reconocidos escultores de bronce de todo el Protectorado, adquiriendo también cierta fama mundial debido a sus trabajos de herrería en EUA y Europa.

Dana se enlistó en la marina y estudió en la Escuela de Ingenieros de la Armada, graduándose como ingeniero naval. Se embarcó en el mismo buque con el que intentara rescatar a Abbey: el _Cirein-cròin._

Seguramente estarán preguntándose ¿qué pasó con nuestra querida monstruita de las nieves? Bien, Abbey también ingresó a las filas de la Marina de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania ese mismo año. Su padre al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando ella le mostró la condecoración él prometió apoyarla en cualquier cosa que ella deseara estudiar. La chica fue el orgullo de su pueblo y su aldea, y se hizo una gran fiesta en su honor cuando regresó a casa. En agosto de ese año entró a la Escuela Naval Militar, graduándose como la alférez Abbey Bominable luego de cuatro años de cursos. Se hizo a la mar a bordo del destructor rompehielos _MS Arctika_ como oficial de armas y artillería.

La tarde del día anterior a la ceremonia militar en donde condecoraron a Abbey, los muchachos de Monster High disfrutaban del sol y la playa de Cabo Calavera. Cuando la joven yeti salió del cuarto del hotel con su traje de baño, lista para un más que merecido descanso, Frankie notó algo extraño en su amiga. La chica le preguntó que cuándo se había hecho el tatuaje que adornaba su espalda[1], a lo que Abbey le dijo que ella no tenía ningún tatuaje. Las dos muchachas fueron al espejo de la habitación y entonces la chica de las montañas pudo finalmente ver las extrañas líneas de esmalte azul que se dibujaban sobre su omóplato, como dibujos en altorrelieve sobre un lienzo turquesa.

Ninguna de las dos tenía idea alguna acerca del origen de la extraña marca, por lo que se despertó la alarma en ambas. Afortunadamente, Micka entró al cuarto buscándolas y al verlas sumergidas en aquella duda les explicó que la marca era el signo de los Machtiani: los Aprendices. Abbey entonces les contó de su encuentro con la diosa durante el hundimiento del _Cipactli_, lo que ella le había dicho y la promesa de asignarle una misión en el futuro. Micka estaba orgullosa de su compañera, pero Frankie temía que la vida de su amiga fuera a ponerse en peligro otra vez. La chica azteca le dijo que no se preocupara, pues ahora Abbey sería protegida por los dioses aztecas hasta que cumpliera su misión.

"No puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento" dijo Abbey mientras salían del cuarto a disfrutar del resto de su día de playa.

**¿Fin?**

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-La marca que apareció en la espalda de Abbey es una estrella de cuatro puntas con una espiral en el centro. Una imagen de la misma está disponible en la sección "Galería de Imágenes" de mi perfil.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN ENGLISH TOO!**

**A continuación: agradecimientos especiales y créditos.**


	27. Agradecimientos especiales y soundtrack

**Agradecimientos especiales y banda sonora.**

_Un libro, como un viaje, se comienza con inquietud, y se acaba con melancolía._

**José Vasconcelos.**

Se agradece a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia desde su publicación, y a todos los que la leerán ahora que ya está completa. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus críticas, pues de esa manera me ayudan a ser un mejor escritor. A quien sin duda alguna debo la inspiración para esta obra es a mi querida amiga Yuuki ¡Gracias hermanita! Esta historia es para ti por demostrarme que no importa el ser hombre y fan de Monster High. A todos gracias y que las letras nunca los abandonen.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**-Moonlight Wolfgirl:** ¡Gracias por los brownies! Por los comentarios, por el tiempo dedicado a escribirlos y a leer mi historia, por los ánimos que me diste con tus palabras y por demostrarme que no soy tan mal escritor. Gracias por todo. Que el viento os acompañe y que las letras vayan siempre contigo. ¡Cómprate un brownie por mi!

**-Depredador scar:** Gracias por ser el primero en comentar.

**-LORDKUKUKU:** Gracias por agregarme a favoritos.

**-Er Deivi:** Gracias por los consejos y por ayudarme a completar esta historia. Te estaré leyendo en mis ratos libres. ¡Gracias!

Si el lector está familiarizado de alguna manera con la nación azteca, podrá darse cuenta de que esta historia no es otra cosa que una metáfora de la violencia que ha azotado a México desde que el gobierno le declaró la guerra a los cárteles en 2006. Familias fragmentadas, pueblos destrozados y vacíos, niños que han perdido a sus padres, militares y policías caídos en cumplimiento del deber, e incluso algunos héroes civiles que dieron su vida por defender a sus tierras y su gente de la opresiva mano de los criminales. Esta novela, aún cuando sea sólo un "fic", es un tributo al esfuerzo que hacen todos esos hombres y mujeres por que tengamos una patria más libre, justa y pacífica para todos.

Seguramente se estarán preguntando si habrá continuación para esta historia. En este momento me encuentro tendiendo los planos para una secuela a esta historia, pues estoy seguro de que todos ustedes querrán saber qué misión le tiene preparada la diosa Atlacamani a nuestra querida Abbey. Aún así, el hecho de si se llegue a completar y publicar esa segunda parte está aún por definirse; todo depende de la respuesta del público a ésta primera obra. Si quieren una secuela, déjenme la petición en los comentarios o en un PM y ya veré que puedo hacer.

Si el querido lector desea conocer las especificaciones y características de los navíos mencionados en esta obra, haga el favor de dejar la petición en un comentario o un mensaje personal (PM) y con gusto publicaré un capítulo extra en donde se expliquen las medidas, las especificaciones y las armas que cada uno de los héroes metálicos de esta gran obra empuñaron durante la épica batalla.

Las citas que aparecen en el inicio de los capítulos no son otra cosa que la letra traducida de algunas canciones más o menos conocidas. Me he tomado a libertad de hacer una lista con las canciones del _soundtrack_ de "La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo" con el fin de que el lector pueda disfrutar de la banda sonora de esta obra. La lista es la siguiente:

**Título**, Intérprete, _Álbum._(Capítulo o Interludio)

**-Follow, **Breaking Benjamin, _We Are Not Alone._(Capítulo 1)  
**-Death Whispered a Lullaby, **Opeth, _Damnation. _(Interludio I)  
**-Knockin' On Heaven's Door,** Guns 'N Roses, _Use Your Illusion II._ (Capítulo 3)  
**-Highway to Hell, **AC/DC, _Highway to Hell._ (Capítulo 4)  
**-A Tap Dancer's Dilemma, **Diablo Swing Orchestra, _Sing-Along Songs for the Damned & Delirious._ (Capítulo 5)  
**-Vampire Heart, **H.I.M., _Dark Light._ (Capítulo 5)  
**-Where Them Girls At,** David Guetta, _Nothing but the Beat. _(Capítulo 5)  
**-Party Rock Antem,** LMFAO, _Sorry for Party Rocking._ (Capítulo 5)  
**-À ton étoile, **Noir Desir, _666667 Club,_ (Capítulo 6)  
**-Oltremare,** Ludovico Einaudi, _Divenire._ (Capítulo 6)  
**-Welcome to the Jungle, **Guns N' Roses, _Appetite for Destruction. _(Capítulo 7)  
**-Roller Coaster,** Blink 182, _Take Off Your Pants and Jacket._ (Capítulo 8)  
**-Down From The Sky, **Trivium, _Shogun._ (Capítulo 9)  
**-Lux Aeterna, **Clint Mansel, _Requiem for a Dream Soundtrack._ (Capítulo 9)  
**-Trains, **Porcupine Tree, _In Absentia._ (Capítulo 10)  
**-Dance With the Devil, **Breaking Benjamin, _Phobia. _(Capítulo 11)  
**-Nuvole Bianche, **Ludovico Einaudi ft. Alessia Tondo_, Una Mattina_ (Capítulo 11)  
**-Sonata Claro de Luna,** Ludwig Van Beethoven. (Capítulo 11)  
**-The Huntmaster, **Alestorm, _Captain Morgan's Revenge, _(Interludio IV)  
**-Wait and Bleed, **Slipknot, _Slipknot._ (Capítulo 12)  
**-The Call,** Regina Spektor, _The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (soundtrack),_ (Capítulo 13)  
**-Tears Don't Fall, **Bullet For My Valentine, _The Poison,_ (Interludio V)  
**-History, **Funeral For A Friend, _Hours, _(Capítulo 14)  
**-Blow me Away,** Breaking Benjamin, _So Cold EP,_ (Capítulo 15)  
**-Psychosocial, **Slipknot, _All Hope Is Gone, _(Capítulo 16)  
**-Our Solemn Hour, **Within Temptation, _The Heart Of Everything, _(Capítulo 17)  
**-Broken, **Seether, _Disclaimer, _(Capítulo 18)  
**-Starfire, **DragonForce, _Valley Of The Damned_(Capítulo 19)  
**-Divenire, **Ludovico Einaudi, _Divenire, _(Epílogo)  
**-Angels, **Robbie Williams, _Life Thru A Lens. _(Epílogo)

P.D. El último en salir de la sala, por favor apague la luz y el proyector, y cierre la puerta. Gracias.


	28. Trailer: El Asedio de Necrópolis

**El Asedio de Necrópolis: tráiler oficial.**

**Cluj Napoca, Transilvania, Rumania, 1951.** Hoy es un día importante para la recién creada Organización del Tratado de Transilvania. Tras haber concluido el primer sexenio, los Secretarios Generales y el Consejo están reunidos en el Castillo de Dracula para la toma de protesta de sus sucesores en el cargo. Pero hay una tensión en el ambiente y una bomba esperando estallar. Un grupo de monstruos asalta el auditorio donde se lleva a cabo el evento y toman por rehenes a los dos Secretarios. Uno de los líderes de los rebeldes exige reformas radicales a la legislación de los Tratados con el fin de poner a los monstruos por encima de los humanos. Las Fuerzas de Protección responden rápidamente. Uno de los cabecillas de los asaltantes es abatido de un disparo y el enfrentamiento comienza. Cinco horas después los rebeldes son sometidos por el Ejército y el líder que quedó de pie es arrestado. Lo condenan a 80 años de prisión.

**Cía. Cinematográfica Dragunov presenta:**

**Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, 2023. **Ha pasado una década desde el lamentable atentado contra el pueblo de Cabo Tormenta, en el Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo. Dicho suceso marcó el inicio de la campaña de las Fuerzas de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania contra los Cazadores de las Sombras. Durante ocho largos años, una guerra de guerrillas se desató en distintos campos de batalla de alrededor del mundo con enfrentamientos rápidos, certeros y mortíferos; algunos de ellos con graves consecuencias para la población civil. Cientos de monstruos y humanos cayeron bajo el fuego cruzado o fueron alcanzados por una bala perdida, mientras que otros tantos fueron víctimas de los crímenes de los Cazadores. Afortunadamente, la última célula de la resistencia de los Cazadores fue abatida hace dos años durante un operativo en Somalia. La Organización del Tratado de Transilvania hace sus esfuerzos por indemnizar a todas las familias de las víctimas inocentes y de los oficiales caídos en cumplimiento del deber ahora que la paz ha sido restablecida.

Pero los Cazadores no eran el único enemigo. Como agente de la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales, a Spectra se le ordena solucionar el extraño caso de un buque que accidentalmente chocó en uno de los muelles del puerto. O al menos eso es lo que aparenta en las primeras pesquisas. Al ir resolviendo el misterio, la detective descubre una serie de indicios que apuntan al posible rearme de una vieja organización criminal conocida como los Legionarios de la Luna Azul.

Entre tanto, tras diez años de haberse graduado de Monster High, nuestras monstruitas son ahora adultas disfrutando de la vida al tiempo que intentan sobrevivir al caótico mundo actual. Para conmemorar este décimo aniversario, las muchachas están organizando una reunión de ex alumnos de un fin de semana. Casi la totalidad de los monstruoamigos confirman su asistencia, ansiosos de reencontrarse con sus viejos compañeros y revivir los recuerdos de esa época dorada.

Pero alguien más tiene sus propios planes para esa misma fecha. La reunión de ex alumnos será abruptamente interrumpida por una serie de ataques a la ciudad en donde están nuestras monstruitas. Abbey, Robecca y Spectra, como oficiales de las fuerzas del orden, tendrán que tomar las armas y resguardar a sus amigas de las balas a como dé lugar. Alguien quiere tomar a la ciudad de Necrópolis y a toda la Organización para sus propios fines, pero ellas estarán ahí para impedirlo: Abbey debe cumplir con la misión que le asignó Atlacamani; Spectra debe capturar al criminal que le quitó su vida y su familia; y Robecca debe poner en alto el legado de su padre. El combate por la libertad, la igualdad y la fraternidad de todos los seres del mundo está a punto de comenzar.

**Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist y Robecca Steam en:**

**El Asedio de Necrópolis.**

**Próximamente sólo aquí en FanFiction. Net**

Basada en la serie de dibujos animados "Monster High" de Mattel Inc.


End file.
